Fourteen to Eighteen Part 1
by hsmfan1351
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to do it all together. TXG R
1. Busted!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

Fourteen to Eighteen

Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Kelsi Neilson, Ryan Evans and Miley Cyrus were all normal friends attending a normal high school. There were cliques in school but there group was a mixed one, they thought having cliques were pointless and they made their own friends. Gabriella was not as quiet as she was when she first arrived in Albuquerque when they were in middle school, but she was at the moment. Her and her best friend Troy had a secret... They were going to be parents.

Their parents know but they haven't told their friends yet 'cause they are not quite sure what their reaction will be. Gabriella is almost 3 months pregnant, so she decided to start wearing baggy clothes so no one will see she is pregnant.

"Hey guys" Gabby and Troy greeted everyone at the same time.

"You guys still aren't together?" Sharpay asked hoping that one day they would be a couple.

"No, guys we told you we are best friends" Gabriella told them, thinking that one day she would like to be called his girlfriend _Wait! I did not just think that, Troy is my be_st _friend, ugh i am gonna just shut up 'cause i am going mad._

"Well as a lower classed best friend, i have to tell you that wearing that baggy sweater does _not _suit you" Sharpay told her looking he up and down "In fact you have been wearing quite a lot of them lately, are you okay?" she asked, thinking more and realising her friend is wearing baggy clothing.

Gabriella pales a little feel a wave of nausea come over her "Yeah I'm fi--" Before she could finish she was sick in front of her and everyone in the hallway looked at her.

"C'mon Bella lets get you to the nurses office" Troy said calmly knowing it was her morning sickness.

Troy and Gabriella left leaving the gang to walk to homeroom together discussing the events that just happened.

"Gabriella is really starting to worry me, have you seen her clothes, she has been wearing them for a while. And now she is being sick in school!" Sharpay exclaimed causing a few people to look over at the group.

Zeke sighed "Calm down Shar, and we all know something is wrong, we just have to find out what"

"How are we gonna do that, go up to her and ask her whats up?" Chad said sarcastically.

Zeke shook his head "Nope, we are gonna find a more sneakier way to find out"

"Like Charlies Angels!" Jason shouted.

Sharpay hit Jason with her bag "No you idiot, you seriously need to stop watching Charlies Angels"

"Zeke is right i mean firstly, what could cause her to wear baggy clothing?" Taylor said trying her hardest to come up with some answers.

While they were walking and everyone was thinking Chad thought of the first reason "She could be hiding something" he told them saying it more like a question.

"Like Bruises?" Jason Queried

"Yeah but if it was bruises who would hurt her" Kelsi told them.

"Well it looks like Troy obviously knows 'cause when she was sick he was so calm about it" Miley said. **(A/N: Miley and Troy are cousins) **

"Lets just leave it for a bit and talk some more later" Ryan said and they all went into homeroom.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella had just come out of the nurses office. They had told the nurse she ate a funny food yesterday and that was why Gabriella was sick.

"So... My house after school?" Troy asked Gabriella as they were walking hand in hand to homeroom.

"What about Miley?" Gabriella asked.

"Good point since its a Friday we can just sleep at your house" Troy smiled at her as she giggled and agreed.

"C'mon then lets go inside" They walk into homeroom hand in hand no caring about the looks at going straight to Ms Darbus and handing her a 2 slips. "Nurse K said to give you these" Gabby and Troy went and sat down as Ms Darbus was reading the slips.

"Okay now back to Shakespeare. Not many of you will know that he..." as she carried on with her lecture everyone just started talking.

Sharpay looked over at Troy and Gabriella trying to find out what was up with Troy and Gabriella. " So... Troy, Gabriella coming out to a party with us tonight, us girls are getting some new dresses tonight then going straight to the party wanna come?" The gang looked at Troy and Gabriella after realising their wasn't a party Sharpay was just trying to get some answers.

"Oh, no sorry, me and Bella are having a movie night and i am staying over her house tonight" Troy told them all then him and Gabby started their own conversation.

Sharpay looked over at Tay and whispered "Ugh this is impossible, it is like they know we are trying to find out!"

"They are probably clueless Shar, just keep trying, but don't go too far, 'cause then they will know you are being nosey" Taylor replied both carrying on whispering about the topic.

Troy and Gabriella were whispering too and Gabriella sighed "Do you think they are gonna find out soon?"

"No we just have to act normal around them... But they are gonna find out eventually, the whole school will" Troy told her.

"Well, maybe if i wear a fat suit they won't know the difference" Gabriella told him.

Troy chuckled lightly and whispered "Don't be shy about it, Bella, if it annoys you that much, forget about them, and when they find out if they don't support us then we will be able to hold our little baby in our arms more without them"

Gabriella smiled "Thanks for that Troy"

"Yeah, i know i know, slightly stupid thing to say, but i am sure they will support us, they are our friends" Troy said as they both went quiet both thinking.

* * *

After school the gang except Troy and Gabriella had met up at the park near Gabriella's house. They were all talking about how to come up with a plan to find out what's going on.

"We could shove them in a room with no food or water until they crack, they will tell us just like in the movies" Chad said making them laugh "I know stupid but i think that is the best idea we have so far"

"I say we just following them, we can text each other when we get any new information." Sharpay said, desperately trying to find out what is happening between them.

Jason looked at her "That is like Charlies Angels, but i don't think it would work, they would spot us easily, and you Shar, your wearing pink"

Kelsi looked at all of them "Why are we doing this, why can't we just let them tell us when they are ready, it is not our place to intervene, i really think we should leave it and if you are that desperate go and ask them"

Miley was silent as everyone else was talking, she had known something was going on since about 2 and a half months ago, her aunt and uncle and Gabby's mom and dad had been talking a lot with Troy and Gabriella, but she couldn't figure out why. Once everyone had stopped talking she whispered "Why?"

"Why what?" Taylor asked her.,

"This has been going on for a while, 2 and a half months, my aunt and uncle was talking with Gabby's mom and dad a couple of times, Troy and Gabriella keep acting strange, she throws up, she is wearing baggy clothes, parents are still talking together" gasps "shes... shes..."

* * *

"Pregnant, i mean i can lift the little things without hurting myself Troy" Gabriella said taking the bowl of popcorn and candy from his hand with her into the living area.

"Well sorry, i just don't want anything to happen, to either of you" Troy said as they both sat down. Troy was in a white wife beater and grey sweatpants. Gabriella was wearing a blue top that showed her little baby bump **(Picture in profile) **and Troy's wildcat shorts.

They both got comfortable and started to watch a movie but soon enough they both got bored of it and started talking. While they were talking Troy was rubbing her stomach.

"What do you think our baby will look like?" Gabriella asked closing her eyes slightly.

Troy smiled looking at her "I have no idea, all i know is that he or she will look beautiful"

Gabriella giggled and opened her eyes to look at Troy and then she closed them "Beautiful? Don't you say something else like 'he or she will look cool'? Why did you say beautiful"

"Because, beautiful is what their mom looks like, and i hope our baby looks like their mom... Cheesy i know but, it's true... So don't laugh at me" Troy said making Gabriella giggle more.

She intertwined their hands "Well we can become Mr and Mrs Cheesy, although we're not married"

"Okay we are Mr and Mrs cheesy and our baby will be Cheesy junior" Troy said and Gabriella laughed

"So... Do you want a girl or a boy?" Gabriella asked curious to know if Troy wanted a son or a daughter.

Troy looked down at her "I don't know i would love a boy, but a girl would be super cute, either way i am happy" he blushed after this.

"You look so cute when you blush"

* * *

_15 minutes before_

_"She can't be pregnant, she... they would have told us!" Sharpay said clearly upset._

_Miley looked at everyone "Let go to her house, if they are watching movies it will be downstairs cause they won't have their parents trust at the minute we can spy on them and see if she has a little baby bump, cause she won't hide it around her house" They agreed and all headed to the Montez residence._

"I can't take this we know she is pregnant now lets confront her" Sharpay told them all as they stood sneaking looks through the window.

"Fine" Taylor said and they all headed in...

"You look so cute when you blush" Gabriella told Troy giggling.

Sharpay spoke up "Yeah and you look so cute pregnant, shame you didn't tell us!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**I re wrote this one, well it is the same i just spell check it and added lines instead of crosses where the scenes change!**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	2. Truth and Argument

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_"You look so cute when you blush" Gabriella told Troy giggling._

_Sharpay spoke up "Yeah and you look so cute pregnant, shame you didn't tell us!"_

_End of recap_

Troy and Gabriella stand up "I'm sorry! I so sorry i didn't tell you" Gabby apologized.

"You couldn't tell us Troy got you pregnant, so are you a couple or what?" Sharpay asked.

"Well--" Troy got interrupted.

"It's not Troy's!" Gabriella said trying not to cry and trying not to make the gang angry at Troy "I'm sorry guys" she ran upstairs.

Chad looked at Troy "So... it's not yours?"

"Of course it is mine! She is trying not to make you guys angry at me" Troy said annoyed.

"Well... Are you a couple then?" Chad asked unsure of what to say.

Troy sighed "Not exactly, now can you all wait down here while i go see if she is okay"

Troy ran up the staircase leaving the gang all confused.

"Are they together or what?" Chad said as they all looked at him wanting to know the answer to that exact question.

He knocked on her bedroom door. "Bella? Bella can i come in? It's Troy" asked her

"Yeah you can come in" she said teary.

He opened the door and ran towards her and hugged her "Shh, its okay i told them it was mine and they are not angry, Bella don't pretend to them, it doesn't matter that this was an accident, or we're just best friends, i am proud that i have a baby growing inside of you and no one can change my opinion on that"

"Really?" She looked up at him and smiled, what he had said was romantic to her, but she knew they were just best friends.

"Really" he leaned down and kissed her on the lips lightly. Pulling back he realised what he had done.

The two didn't notice the gang until Chad spoke up "You two _are _together!"

"No we're not, i was just, making her feel better she was upset and everything i said was true anyway" Troy partly lied, he meant that kiss as something more, but she thought of him as her best friend.

"Okay, okay, so... now that we know can we all have a sleepover here?" Sharpay asked excited about a sleepover.

Gabriella looked at Troy who nodded "Fine, i will ask my mom, I'm sure she will say yes anyway, then you can phone your homes to bring over the things you need, like spare clothes" She smiled and was about to leave.

"Ahem" Troy said and looked at Gabriella "What was one of our rules?" Troy asked her as everyone looked at them curious.

"Troy i can walk down the stai--" she got cut off as Troy ran and picked her up walking down the stairs tickling her.

Taylor looked at everyone else then back at the door "If only they would realise"

"Yeah it is a shame they would be the perfect couple and now with the baby and everything is like something pink on top but they are so blind" Sharpay said dramatically and everyone laughed at her.

"Hey! I am right though." Everyone agreed with her and they sat and waited for Troyella to come back upstairs.

* * *

"Please mom, Troy stays and he is more of a threat than the rest of them" Gabby pleaded her mom.

"I heard that!" Troy called from the fridge. "Well at least i don't lie, so mom, can they stay?" She asked again.

Marie looked at the two "Okay, so does this mean there is less chance i will walk in on you two making out like last week?" She asked and they blushed.

It was true. Last week on Saturday night when they were having a sleepover, Marie walked in on the two making out. They had talked and decided that they didn't want to hurt each other so they didn't get together and stayed best friends. However they carried on making out and cuddling more intimate than a friendship, it was kinda like an un agreed best friends with benefits situation.

"Mom thank you for your answer and that embarrassing memory, can we go now" Gabby said as Troy walked behind her resting his head on her shoulder and snaking his arms around her stomach.

Marie sighed "If you want but i mean look at you, you could easily be mistaken for a couple. Now i know you don't want a lecture but all i am saying is, maybe you would be happier with something more than best friends with the whole kissing thing, and before you give me a look i have seen you kissing when you think i am not looking. Just think about what i have said."

"We know, you and my mom have already told us before" Troy said lacing his and Gabriella's hands together.

Marie smiled "Yeah we told you, but have you listened?"

Troy sighed and sat down in front of her forgetting about Gabriella "Yeah but... What if i hurt her?"

"You just hope she forgives you and you have to try not to mess up" Marie told him.

Troy looked at her "I personally don't think it would work, all our friends would get involved, and we are basically together anyway"

Gabriella giggled "Are you done with the deep conversation with my mom Troy?"

"Yeah" Troy blushed and then smiled at her.

"Thanks mom, now bye mom" she said taking the phone and as she was about to walk up the stairs Troy picked her up.

Marie laughed once they were gone "Teenagers... They will figure it all out in the end, then everyone will be happy, no complaints" She started cleaning around the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile the gang were discussing 'Troyella' so much they didn't notice the two at the door now listening to their conversation.

"This is ridiculous, Troy obviously likes Gabby, and Gabby obviously likes Troy! How can we make them see what is staring them right in the face if they are too dumb to notice!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"We get it Shar but we can exactly force them to go out holding a gun at their heads can we" Ryan reasoned annoyed with her sister who wouldn't stop talking.

"Seriously Ry if only it were that easy. They are so right for each other. I mean... Its Troy and Gabriella, what could be wrong about it?" Miley asked.

"Guys this is starting to sound a little crazy, you are getting obsessed with them two, maybe we should let them figure it out on their own? I think that is what normal people do... Or are you trying to create a soap Opera" Chad said.

Taylor looked at him "Have you been watching soap operas again?"

"Maybe, but that's not the point, you guys are like... Girls who gossip too much" Chad said unable to think of anything better to say.

The girls looked at Chad "Chad! Do you know who i am? What i do? I am a drama queen and i love to gossip, i love adventures and to get them together would be a pretty big adventure!" Sharpay told him. "You know we should just trick them both, or guilt trip them, or lock them in a room, nah that's to cliché. Gosh how can two friends be so... OBLIVIOUS! I am sorry about that it is just... I bet if they were standing on the other side of the door i bet they still would Deny that they like each other!"

"Guys maybe we should leave this and talk about it some other time, i mean so what if they are not together, right?" Chad said to them as they all turned to look at him.

"Okay Chad this is not about the baby, but i am gonna bring up an opinion to try and convince you anyway. If they don't get together what would it be like if it was the baby, moving around houses every week, it won't have a stable home, how can it grow up like that? We just think that they like each other and we are all dating so if they like each other why should't they" Taylor told him.

Troyella both stood outside the door looking at the ground upset, one of their best friends had just said they think their child won't have a stable home when it was born. Troy felt a tear slip down his cheek. He knew they were only trying to help, but it felt like they had over-stepped the line.

Troy looked down at Gabriella to see she was crying as well and this made him more angry he opened the door angrily to reveal a lot of shocked and pale people in the room.

"I think you should all leave" They all just looked at him and he shouted "NOW!" Gabriella started crying more as well as Troy as he hugged her, he felt so angry and upset together. As the group left they all felt bad they had probably ruined their friendship over something stupid.

* * *

**So hope you liked it. I wasn't sure about the argument but so you could tell me what you think :D**

**I have also re-done this chapter, before i posted it i didn't know how to spell check lol but now i do :)**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	3. Sleepless Nights, Cupcakes and Hormones

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_Troyella both stood outside the door looking at the ground upset, one of their best friends had just said they think their child won't have a stable home when it was born. Troy felt a tear slip down his cheek. He knew they were only trying to help, but it felt like they had over-stepped the line._

_Troy looked down at Gabriella to see she was crying as well and this made him more angry he opened the door angrily to reveal a lot of shocked and pale people in the room._

_"I think you should all leave" They all just looked at him and he shouted "NOW!" Gabriella started crying more as well as Troy as he hugged her, he felt so angry and upset together. As the group left they all felt bad they had probably ruined their friendship over something stupid._

_End of Reap_

3:00 AM Troy and Gabriella lay in bed together both silent, but awake. Both hurt, but deep in thought. Was their friend right? They hadn't spoken since the earlier events, until now...

"Is Taylor right?" Gabriella asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

Troy looked down at her "I don't think she is but i have heard a lot of things about us getting together lately to make me stop and think, are we actually doing the right thing not being together. I mean it's not that i don't like you, 'cause i do... a lot. It is just i am afraid of hurting you like when everyone knows and they get in your face sort of thing" He told her honestly.

"Yeah i know what you mean, 'cause i really like you as well but i am scared something will go wrong and then it is unfair on our unborn baby. I would be the most happiest person on earth if it could work but i don't know how it could. Gosh just--" she got cut off by Troy's lips and she immediately responded wrapping her arms around his neck.

They both pulled back slowly and Troy spoke "Sorry you... I, uh... Sorry"

Gabriella smiled "At least my mom didn't walk in this time, remember the time you had your hand up my top?"

Troy blushed "Yeah, by the way are your breasts still sore?"

"Yeah my mom said they probably will be for a while, she also said that meant if you touch them, be gentle" Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled "I would be able to without saying sorry if you were my girlfriend"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend? Or was that just a suggestion, it doesn't matter if it was just a suggestion or a thought" Gabriella told him softly.

Troy looked down at her "Well, i wanna be your boyfriend, but i don't want anything to go wrong"

"Well, we could... Not tell anyone, that way nothing could go wrong?" Gabriella said trailing her finger down his chest.

Troy groaned "Bella... Don't do that, and... Will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella giggled and trailed her finger down his chest again and smiled at him "I will be your girlfriend, as long as i can do that"

Troy moaned slightly "I hope, your mom doesn't, come in here, with me , like this, Bella"

"I hope she doesn't come in here either, it will ruin what i am about to do" Gabriella said grinning at him.

"No sex, deal?" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled "No sex, just a quick make-out session and then we can go to sleep.

Troy smiled and leaned over to join their lips. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Troy wasn't sure if he was going to deepen the kiss but he didn't need to think about that as Gabriella slid her tongue into his mouth without him opening his mouth to let her. They both pulled away and smiled.

"That was quick" Troy told her.

Gabriella giggled "Maybe... If your lucky enough, you might just get more of that some other time"

"Goodnight girlfriend" Troy whispered closing his eyes.

"Goodnight boyfriend" Gabby whispered back both falling into their dreams neither noticing the two adults smiling at Troy and Gabriella and then the woman hurrying away over to the phone and calling the boys mom to tell her the good news.

* * *

The next morning Troyella were laying cuddled up together, Troy had just woke up and he was watching Gabriella sleep. He couldn't wake for her to get up so he could give her a good morning kiss and make her smile. Unable to resist the urge he leaned over stroking her cheek and kissed her forehead and looked at her as her eyes flicked open.

"Sorry i didn't to wake you i was gonna wait but i ... er..." Troy blushed. He wasn't gonna tell her he couldn't resist, he didn't need to anyway 'cause by the looks of it Gabriella already knew.

She stroked his hair "It was a nice way to wake up" she giggled and pecked his lips before getting up. "So lets go tell my mom and dad" Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand and the two made their way downstairs.

"Morning!" Troyella said together in unison still holding hands.

Mr and Mrs Montez replied 'morning together as well, Marie looked at the two and smiled. "So anything you wanna tell us?" she asked and **(A/n: I am officially naming Mr Montez David, I have no idea where i got David from though but oh well, so i will call him David :D)** David just chuckled at his wife then at the two confused teenagers.

Troy and Gabriella looked at them "How do you know?" Gabriella asked her mom.

"We saw you two last night in your bedroom, we was gonna say goodnight but you two did that in your own way, oh and your mom called Troy's mom so they know now." David said as Troyella blushed.

"How long was you there for?" Troy asked blushing.

"Don't worry we didn't see you making out or anything we just heard you say goodnight to each other, but i am not stupid, i know what happened before that. Okay i think you are embaressed enough get something to eat" Marie told them while Gabriella made her way to the cupboard to get two bowls while Troy went to the refrigerator to grab milk then to the cupboard for chocolate and cereal.

"Troy you do know you have chocolate in your hand?" Marie asked him confused as why he would have it. "It's for Bella's breakfast, if i was you i wouldn't asked" Troy told them as they just laughed as the two sat together and ate their breakfast.

"Oh and by the way Troy, your mom said to at least drop off your stuff at your house if you are going out or staying here" David told him and Troy groaned.

"More embarrassment"

* * *

After breakfast the two decided to head over to Troy's house and hang out there for the day. The two walked into Troy's house to find Troy's parents grinning at them.

"So it's true then?" Lucille asked hopefully.

Troy smiled down at Gabriella "Yeah it is... But we would appreciate it if you didn't tell the gang or anyone at school. Oh and is Miley in" Troy said pointing this towards his mom who liked the gossip... a lot.

"No Miley is out. I won't tell anyone about you two, I promise... Wait why do you want to know where Miley is?" Lucille asked the two.

Troy looked at his mom "Miley doesn't know, and i know she is my cousin and i know it will be hard not to tell us 'cause she lives here, but i don't want her to know"

"Okay. So what are you two doing today?" she asked the two trying to not look scary from grinning so much.

Before Troy could answer Gabriella did "Actually i was thinking maybe we could bake something 'cause i am bored and then we can actually do something fun instead of watching the tv"

"Sure so mom... Can we?" Troy asked his mom.

"Sure just let Gabriella be in charge Troy, 'cause you are not good in the kitchen" she told them and before Troy could reply Gabriella started talking.

"So... I was thinking we could make cupcakes, give them to the gang on Monday 'cause i want my friends back no matter how angry i was with them" Gabriella told Troy.

"Fine but i am not that good of a baker, why don't we ask Zek--" he gets interrupted.

"Troy you will be fine, as long as you follow Gabby's every rule, if not it will be a disaster" Lucille told the two and Gabby laughed before dragging Troy to the kitchen.

"Okay Troy i will write down the ingredients then you can go round the kitchen and look for all of them while i get the equipment. This is really simple so i know you can do this." She handed him a piece of paper and then went to work.

A couple of hours later they had successfully made chocolate cupcakes they were just waiting for them to bake in the stove.

"I am so stoked to see how these turn out!" Troy exclaimed like an excited child.

Gabby just laughed at him "Calm down Troy, so... Who is trying the first one?" she asked smiling at Troy.

"Me?" he asked as she burst out laughing "Nice try. Okay how about we split the first one?" he offered.

"Okay... So, do you think everyone will like the cupcakes?" Gabby asked, hoping to be friends with everybody again.

Troy smiled at her "Of course they will, don't worry by the end of Monday everyone will be friends again."

"Thanks Troy... Not just this, for everything" she hugged him and he stroked her back and realized she started to cry "Shh... It's okay Bella don't cry"

Troy wiped her cheeks with his thumb "Sorry, it is probably the hormones"

Troy smiled and kissed her forehead "C'mon the cupcakes will be done soon"

* * *

**I wasn't really sure about this chapter but i didn't want to re-write it so sorry if it seems a little boring.**

**More drama will come into the next couple of episodes**

**I also have re-done this chapter! Added a few bits and changed a few bits, i am trying to make these longer but i do not want to re-write it all completely so i will just do these chapters then carry on with the story so sorry if a chapter is a bit late at coming out!**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**__


	4. Meeting Troy's Family

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_"Thanks Troy... Not just this, for everything" she hugged him and he stroked her back and realized she started to cry "Shh... It's okay Bella don't cry"_

_Troy wiped her cheeks with his thumb "Sorry, it is probably the hormones"_

_Troy smiled and kissed her forehead "C'mon the cupcakes will be done soon"_

_End of Recap_

Monday Troy and Gabriella walked into school together, Gabriella wearing baggy clothes again. They made their way to Gabriella's locker Troy hold the box of cupcakes. As they made it to her locker they noticed all the people they made leave Gabriella's house was standing their with sorry looking faces.

"Okay so you can tell us to leave and tell us you don't want to be friends with us. But we are really sorry for what we said" Taylor told the two and everyone else nodded their head agreeing with her.

Gabriella took the box of cupcakes and handed them to the group "We accept your apology and want to be friends with you, but we are also sorry for over reacting and, i know these may not taste as great as Zeke, especially since Troy helped me, but here are some cupcakes" Everyone laughed and took cupcakes.

Troy pouted "That wasn't very nice!" Gabriella was about to reply but then realised their friends didn't know about the two being a couple "Oh well i wasn't wrong" Then she whispered in his ear "I will make it up to you later"

"So are we all friends again?" Asked a slightly confused Jason.

Everyone except Jason looked at each other before looking at him and all replying "Yes!"

"Good--" The bell rings "So now we can go to homeroom together." Jason said as they all smiled and walked together eating their cupcakes.

* * *

It was lunch and Troy had kind of kidnapped Gabriella. He took her up to the roof top and they were currently in a make-out session. Gabriella was sat on his lap her arms around her neck and her hands in his hair. His hands were holding her waist pulling her closer, not that it was that possible and most of their body was touching. Troy realised they had agreed to meet their friends in the cafeteria and slowly pulled back.

"As much as i love this we promised our friends we would go meet them" Troy told her as he intertwined their hands.

Gabriella smiled and stood up "Let's go... But first how does my hair look?" he gave her a puzzled look "Well it can't look like we just made out cause then they will know we're together" she told him.

"You look fine, honestly" he smiled and quickly wiped her face "Although you just had a bit of your make-up smeared your good to do, now i don't want to sound like a girl but what about me" he told her as she giggled slightly and started to sort him out.

After a couple of minutes she smiled "Your good to go too, now lets _actually_ go." she told him and they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" Troyella said together causing them all to laugh at how funny they sounded.

"Hey guys we were just talking there is gonna be a party at some cheerleaders house tonight she just came over and invited us and told us to invite you two as well" Chad told them as Troyella said down.

Troy sighed "We can't we have a 'family meeting' thing, about me and Bella and it wouldn't be fun 'cause the drinks are spiked, you guys know how we feel about that. Also Bella can't drink and i am not if she is not and there are no non-alcoholic drinks at cheerleaders parties"

"Okay, but the next party you better be going" Sharpay told them and everyone laughed, when Sharpay wanted something she would usually get it.

Gabriella smiled "Okay, as long as we can take our own drinks, you may wanna get drunk but me and Troy won't we promised each other when we were 12"

"Yeah, yeah Gabriella we get the deal with you two, you like each other, you get pregnant, you make a pact, yet you won't get together, we get it" Chad said and everyone just laughed at him.

* * *

After school Troy and Gabriella were with his parents in Jacks car. Troy and Gabriella were sat on the back to seat cuddling and talking.

"So why didn't you just tell our friends that we were going to see all of your family?" Gabriella asked confused as to why Troy said what he did in the cafeteria.

Troy intertwined their hands "Well i didn't lie, 'cause it is like a family meeting thing, also Miley doesn't know about it and then she would have to come here, my mom called my family last night, so they know you are pregnant and in case Miley was coming they know we are together but are not telling anyone"

The car stopped as Lucille announced "You two we're here!"

The four got out the car and made their way into the house greeted by a lot of Bolton's. Troy's grandfather opened the door and Gabriella smiled, they were the only two with the blue eyes in the family, she hoped their baby would have those eyes, Troy and his grandpa were also the only two that looked a lot like each other, Troy had inherited a lot from him. They were really close and to prove it, his grandpa's movements right now showed you how close they were

"Troy! How are you" he hugged him and looked at Gabriella "So is this the Gabriella you was telling me about on the phone?" Gabriella giggled as Troy smiled

"Yep, this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is grandpa Al, well his name is Alexander but i call him Al and everyone else calls him Alex" Troy told her wrapping his arm around her waist.

Alex smiled at the two, it was the same smile as Troy's "Don't call me Mr Bolton, i am officially Alex to you" he smiled at her "Now Troy's parents told me something about a baby" he said looking at the two

"Uh.. Yeah i kind of got her pregnant, but it is cool we may be kids but we are excited and everything" Troy said smiling at me.

"Well as long as you two are happy, i am, and everyone inside is, we actually talked about it before you got here" Alex said and Gabriella blushed slightly at this.

Troy smiled and guided her inside letting his grandpa go first. As Gabriella and Troy got inside Gabriella gasped, everything inside was beautiful it was all neatly decorated and it looked like they had spent there time on everything. As she looked around Troy smiled at her, she looked beautiful, it was a kind of family party, so it was formal, but it wasn't formal as in suits and expensive dresses, it was more like Shirts jeans and casual dresses. Troy laced their hands together and kissed Gabriella's forehead and Gabriella smiled at him, neither noticing everyone in the other room was smiling at them. **(A/N: Troyella's outfits are in my profile)**

"You wanna go in Bella?" Troy asked her. She looked up at him and nodded, the pair walked hand in hand together in the room and everyone smiled at them.

The first person to speak was Troy's aunt "My Troy how did you find a girl this beautiful" Gabriella smiled slightly and held Troy's hand.

Troy smiled and went round introducing everyone to Gabriella, his grandparents, aunt and uncles, cousins his age, and then there were 3 little cousins he hadn't introduced "Sophie you wanna come say hi to Gabriella" As soon as Troy said that she came and ran over to Troy "Hi Troy, guess what i got a new dolly, i named Troy" she told him smiling.

Troy smiled not caring the doll was a girl "Wow where did you get that name from?"

"It is your name silly" she poked him and giggled.

"Hey, this is Gabriella, you wanna say hi?" Troy asked her, showing her Gabby.

Sophie smiled at Gabby "Your pretty" Gabriella giggled and replied "So are you, so i just heard about your new doll, can i see it?" Gabby asked not noticing Troy watch the two interact.

Sophie took her hand "Sure she is beautiful, she has clothes and she is called Troy, oh and i am Sophie" she said taking Gabriella to her new doll.

"She seems really nice Troy" his grandpa told him as he looked at everyone and smiled.

"Yeah she is... Amazing, I know you guys all know about the baby, but i am not really bothered if you don't like it, that is up to you, but right now... Me and Gabriella... We're happy. Both of us would really like it if you all would be happy for us" Troy told them all.

His aunt smiled at him "You really are like your grandfather, I don't know how you got most of his looks and personality but it works for you, oh and i wouldn't worry she is amazing and we all really like her"

Troy smiled and turned around and smiled even more when he saw Gabriella coming in holding his baby cousin in her arms with Sophie walking next to her "Hi, sorry but this little cutie here was crying so i picked her up and brought her to you guys" Gabriella said.

"Yeah this is another baby cousion her name is Kaitlyn" Troy said and smiled and Gabriella started to play with her.

Gabriella was playing with her and hearing her giggle "She is so cute, i can't wait for our baby if they are this cute" Gabriella gushed over the baby.

"Yeah, me either,-" before he could continue his mom came over.

She smiled at the two "We are just checking on the food and i think it will be done soon" she said and left again once the two nodded.

"So Gabriella, we heard you say she is cute, you might cry when you have your own... I know i did, in the hospital i cried when i first saw her" Troy's aunt told Gabriella.

* * *

**This is like a part 1 and part 2 thing, 'cause the next chapter will have the rest of the evening on it.**

**But i didn't really wanna call it something like 'dinner part 1'**

**So i am calling it two different things :)**

**I have also re-wrote this chapter and i re-wrote the last chapter, it is just spell checks and adding a few things here and there, like before i didn't say anything about Miley in the family, because she is Troy's cousin so i added that and i added 2 lines to the first scene.**

**Please Review**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	5. Secret revealed

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_She smiled at the two "We are just checking on the food and i think it will be done soon" she said and left again once the two nodded._

_"So Gabriella, we heard you say she is cute, you might cry when you have your own... I know i did, in the hospital i cried when i first saw her" Troy's aunt told Gabriella._

_End of recap_

Gabriella worried a little "Oh sorry do you want to hold her, i am so sorry i should have asked" Gabriella said worried slightly.

"No, don't worry, you can hold her for as long as you like" Troy's aunt told her.

Gabriella smiled and cooed the baby "She is completely adorable"

"Sounds like someone else i know" Troy said looking at Gabriella and smiling at her.

Gabriella smiled at Troy "Troy, there is the most adorable baby in my arms standing next to you, that is your cousin and you are still thinking about me... What are you... A guy?" she asked.

"Yes! And as a guy i love to stand next to my girlfriend and my adorable cousin and still think about how adorable _my _girlfriend is" he said pointing to himself and emphasizing 'my' making everyone else laugh.

Alex laughed "If it was my wife and me there i would be exactly the same" he said defending Troy.

"Thank you!" Troy exclaimed making Gabriella giggle.

Lucille smiled "You two are so unbelievably alike. I know the saying the apple doesn't fall far from the tree but in this case it was a little far than usual"

Alex smiled "But he is like Jack when it comes to meeting the girls, it too ages to meet you Lucille and Troy and Gabriella have been best friends for years!" Lucille looked at him trying not to laugh or blush and Jack said to him "How did you know Troy and Gabriella were best friends for ages?"

"Let's just say Troy talks when he doesn't realize what he is doing" At this Troy blushed slightly. **(A/N: He sleep talks)**

"Okay enough talking about me and Gabriella" Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist.

Troys grandma came in and everyone turned their attention towards her "The table is set and the food is ready, you all better come before it gets cold"

"I am just gonna take this little cutie up to bed before i eat, I'll be back in a minute" Gabriella said as she started to walk away Troy called after her "I'll come with you" he told her and they both walked upstairs with the Kaitlyn.

Troy and Gabriella was in Kaitlyn's room after putting her in her crib, the two stood together admiring her.

"She is really beautiful" Gabriella whispered leaning her head against Troy slightly.

Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered back "You and Kaitlyn are really,really beautiful... C'mon lets go eat" he held out his hand to her and they both walked downstairs together and sat down next to each other smiling.

"Is she asleep?" Troy's Aunt asked Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled at Troy then looked back "Yeah sleeping beautifully" After that everyone started to eat their dinner together and Troyella didn't notice that everyone else noticed them two stealing glances at each other throughout the meal.

* * *

After eating everyone was in the games room, most of the adults were sat down on couches that went round so you could see all the games, Troy and his little cousin Sophie were playing video games and Gabriella had her head rested on Troy's lap and had fallen asleep.

Sophie had just won the game that Troy told her would be their last 'cause he didn't want to wake Gabriella. After the game Troy laid back and closed his eyes stroking Gabriella's hair. Gabriella woke up slightly and sat up and looked at Troy, then she moved closer to him and put her arm around his chest and they both fell asleep.

Lucille looked at the two and smiled "Do you think we should just leave them here tonight and let them stay off school tomorrow, they are gonna be tired from staying up late?" She asked still looking at the two.

"I thought you was gonna stay over anyway, i mean you always do?" Alex asked her.

Jack replied "Yeah but we told Gabby's mom we would take her back tonight, we could just call her and tell her though"

Lucille stood up "Yeah i will go and do that now, Jack be useful and go and get them two blankets and something to rest their heads on"

Jack stood up and left the room as well as Lucille.

* * *

Troy woke up from sunlight shining through the window, as he looked around the room he noticed his grandad sat down with a cup of coffee and a newspaper, as he looked down at Gabriella he smiled and snuggled into her more. Gabriella woke up slightly feeling Troy's head nestled into her hair, she smiled and turned over to face him.

"Morning" She said smiling

"Morning" Troy looked down at her and noticed she had gone pale. They both stood up quickly Alex looked up at the two before he could asked Troy told him "Morning sickness" Troy ran after Gabriella who had run to the toilet.

Troy went into the bathroom and held her hair back for her as she was sick.

Lucille came in "Sorry to...er ... Interrupt, but last night your dad went home and got you two some spare clothes and you can stay off school today, but this is a one off"

"Thanks mom" Troy said and she left.

After being sick a couple of times, they both made their way to go and get changed and then made their way towards the kitchen where most of the family was.

"Morning everyone!" Troy said cheerfully which made Kaitlyn giggle at him.

Troy went up to her and started tickling her smiling as she carried on giggling "Troy i don't think it would be great if Kaitlyn was sick in the morning" Gabriella said trying not to laugh at Troy pulling funny faces.

"Hey you are sick in the morning, and i can't help it if i am happy" Troy said pulling her into a hug "Now what do you want for breakfast?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

Gabriella though for a moment "Uh... I will just have the same as you" Gabriella's cell started to ring "It's Tay". Gabriella answered and held it up so both Gabriella and Troy could hear.

**(A/N: Phone call **_Taylor_, **Gabriella**, **_Troy_)**

**"Morning Tay"**

_"Hey Gabs where are you we are all at your locker waiting for you and Troy?"_

**"Me and Troy and not coming in today 'cause of my morning sickness, this morning it has been really bad and Troy refused to go 'cause he wanted to look after me. Sorry we didn't call sooner it just slipped our mind 'cause we have been busy this morning" **Gabriella lied and felt guilty.

_"Don't worry about it, as long as you will be alright. I got to go 'cause we have to get to class but is there anything you want?"_

**"Could you get us homework we missed?"**

**_"Ignore Gabriella we do NOT want homework"_** Taylor laughed.

_"Too late Bolton you are getting homework, anything else?"_

**_"Stupid homework. Anyway could you tell Chad to spread the word that basketball practice is cancelled today. But it will be back on tomorrow as usual"_**

_"Yeah, sure i will see you guys tomorrow"_

**_"Okay Bye Tay" _**Both Troy and Gabriella said this.

_"Bye"_

They hung up and Gabriella looked at Troy slightly sad but mainly with guilt in her eyes. "I hate lying to her, at the minute it feels like everything is a lie, one part of me wants to tell her the truth and tell everyone the truth, tell them that me and you are boyfriend and Girlfriend and we are having a baby together and so far we haven't lost any friends or family and they all support us"

Troy rubbed her back "Bella, don't make yourself get too worried, i wanna tell people too and heck they are gonna know eventually when they see this beautiful baby bump at school, just don't worry 'cause when you worry, i worry. I just said the word worry a lot didn't i, well at least it felt like i said worry a lot did i say worry a lot?" Troy rambled and blushed when Gabriella giggled.

"You did say worry a few times but you looked cute when you did. So what are we going to do today?" Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

Troy smiled and looked into her eyes "After breakfast we're gonna be lazy all day and watch movie eat some candy and we can also have some organic stuff for the baby"

"_We _are gonna have organic stuff, won't you stick to the candy all day" she said teasingly poking him in the stomach.

Troy smiled "Nope, if you have to eat it, so do I. So do we have a deal?"

"It's a deal" Gabriella said also smiling up at Troy.

* * *

The rest of the group were currently sat in the cafeteria eating lunch. After the call in the morning about Troyella not coming to school the girls had been gossiping about what they had been up to, while the boys would either laugh at their theories or add comments into the stories so it sounded better, or in Chads case funnier.

"I really wanna know what went on last night, i mean Tay was the one that heard the phone call, something obviously happened last night and i wanna know what it was!" Sharpay said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Taylor sighed "I know the only idea i have is to go to see them tonight, we could claim we wanna see how Gabby and the baby are doing"

"Who's baby?" Jason asked dumbly.

Everyone shouted together "GABRIELLA AND TROY'S BABY!"

The whole cafeteria went dead and everyone was looking at the group, the basketball players were looking at the boys, but the boys on the groups table just sunk in their seats knowing there was gonna be a long talk in basketball practice. Most of the cheerleaders looked absolutely pissed **(A/N: I know this is T rated but i don't really like cursing when i am describing, i know strange but sorry anyway) **Soon enough there were many people whispering throughout the cafeteria and looking at the group who felt really bad.

* * *

The next day Troy and Gabriella went into school together, they were one of the few that were in the school at the time because the basketball team had a early morning practice and Gabriella had decided to go in with Troy because she wanted the ride to school instead of the bus. As both of them made their way to the gym Troy noticed a big banner in homeroom.

"Uh... Bella is that a big banner in homeroom?" Troy asked slightly unsure.

They both started to make their way into the classroom when Gabriella saw it she gasped "Oh my gosh!"

They both looked at the banner and it read 'congratulations on your baby Troy and Gabriella'. Troy didn't know what to say, they had only missed one day of school everyone couldn't know. He ripped down the banner and took Gabriella's hand and they both made their way into the gym, as they entered everyone looked at them and some of the boys looked a little scared. Gabriella had a few tears in her eyes, she didn't want anyone to know. She though if they knew they would think she is using Troy or she is stupid to get pregnant at her age.

"Who did this?" Troy asked calmly.

Chad looked guilty, Troy was his best friend and he obviously didn't take it well "Troy--" Chad started but Troy started to shout.

"WHO DID THIS? WHO KNOWS? AND WHOEVER DID IT WHY! GABRIELLA DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW AND THEN WE HAVE ONE DAY OFF OF SCHOOL AND WE COME INTO SCHOOL AND THERE IS A BANNER SAYING CONGRATULATIONS! WHO DID IT?"

"It was kind of my fault, i was being an idiot and i said who's baby as they were talking and then everyone just shouted 'Gabriella and Troy's baby' I swear i didn't mean to i just wasn't paying attention and then i asked 'cause i heard something about a baby. But none of us put the banner up i swear. No one here didn't and nor did Sharpay and the others. We didn't now anything about that banner" Jason said looking down.

Troy couldn't help but be angry "Just..." Troy sighed "Just all of you run around the track for a while"

They all started to run leaving Troy and Gabriella sitting on the bleachers.

"What are we gonna do Troy?" Gabriella asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

Troy sighed "At the minute... I really don't know"

* * *

**SORRY**

**I know i haven't uploaded in a while i was on vacation i went to England to see hsm 3 i was greedy and wouldn't wait until it came out in the states. I actually watched it a couple of times in England and US and if you are debating with yourself to go or not i really suggest you go 'cause it is totally awesome!**

**Also if you have noticed i made this chapter longer than i normally do because i was away!**

**Thanks for reading and please review and/or add me to your story or author alerts because it means so much to me. **

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	6. Superhuman

Hey I know you are probably thinking **'Gosh will she just upload another chapter i don't want to read some stupid authors note thingy'**

**But **I have this thought for a new story and i have created a **Poll**.

I was wondering if anyone had any spare time, could they **please vote on my poll**

**If **I made the new story it will be called **_Superhuman_**

The new story will be about Troy and Gabriella being best friends, the first Chapter will be an arguement between them but they make up in the first chapter.

In the story **Troy **will have a **twin **called Zac. I know you all know i chose Zac 'cause Zac Efron. But in this case it is Zac Bolton.

I will use the normal Characters and pairings i use in my other stories

**Troy & Gabriella, Chad & Taylor, Zeke & Sharpay, Jason & Kelsi, Ryan & Miley, Zac, he just hooks up with anyone, but he isn't like a player or anything!**

In this story Zac and Gabriella won't go on any dates at all! So it won't be a brother rivalry story it is a **Troyella **story.

So **Please** If you have time **take my poll**


	7. Principals Office and Decision

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_"It was kind of my fault, i was being an idiot and i said who's baby as they were talking and then everyone just shouted 'Gabriella and Troy's baby' I swear i didn't mean to i just wasn't paying attention and then i asked 'cause i heard something about a baby. But none of us put the banner up i swear. No one here didn't and nor did Sharpay and the others. We didn't now anything about that banner" Jason said looking down._

_Troy couldn't help but be angry "Just..." Troy sighed "Just all of you run around the track for a while"_

_They all started to run leaving Troy and Gabriella sitting on the bleachers._

_"What are we gonna do Troy?" Gabriella asked leaning her head on his shoulder._

_Troy sighed "At the minute... I really don't know"_

_End of recap_

After basketball practice Gabriella was sat waiting in the gym for Troy to have a shower and get changed. She put her hand on her stomach and started to stroke her stomach softly until the door swung open she quickly took her hand off her stomach and looked at the door to see all of her girl friends.

"Hey Gabby, Chad called while we was on our way to school, he said Troy practically blew up something about a banner" Sharpay said as the girls made their way over to Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed "Yeah, we're not mad at any of you... and it wasn't Jason's fault, 'cause he normally doesn't pay attention anyway, we just can't believe everyone knows now"

Taylor went over and hugged Gabriella "Don't worry we caused this so we will help you guys, and probably after a week or so everyone will forget about it, we really are sorry Gabby, we just didn't think about it. It was one of those things that happen in the heat of the moment." The girls all nodded their heads and were now sat down together on the bleachers.

Troy came out the locker-room with the guys and noticed the girls all around Gabby, he didn't want to seem protective but he really didn't want Gabby getting hurt so he made his way over to them all.

"Hey, uh... When did you all get in here?" Troy asked the other girls while he sat next to Gabriella.

Kelsi smiled slightly "When you took forever to get changed, we really are sorry about what happened"

"I know... But hey it was gonna happen eventually, i mean people were already curious because Bella is wearing baggy clothes" Troy said smiling slightly at Kelsi.

The bell rang and they all stood up to go to class and Troy looked at Gabriella and although she looked calm he knew she was the exact opposite "Calm own Bella, we are all here and just act like it is any other day at school with your friends" Gabriella looked up at him and smiled a little, instantly feeling calmer than just now.

As they made their way into homeroom everyone was looking at them and there was the head cheerleader shouting at two of her followers. "Where is the banner i put up last night? I swear if you don't find it you are out of the squad!"

Troy chuckled slightly, but everyone knew it wasn't a happy one "So it was you. Me and Bella found it this morning, very funny, i bet if everyone else saw it they would be laughing their heads off but really it's quite pathetic of you, i suppose you though once everyone saw that poster and knew it was you, you would have acted all innocence and you tried to make yourself look good. Right now all i can see is you standing there looking stupid."

Ms Darbus came in and everyone sat down. While Ms Darbus was talking, this was when Gabriella was silently crying, she didn't want anyone to worry about her, but she could hear the 3 cheerleaders talking about her, it also didn't help matters that she was extremely hormonal.

Gabriella wiped her tears and tried to calm herself when she heard Ms Darbus talking to her after receiving a note.

"Err... Troy, Gabriella Principal Matsui wants to talk to you two, please go to his office" Troy and Gabriella both stood up and sighed. Troy took Gabriella's hand and squeezed it, knowing she had been crying.

Once the two made their way to the principals office, they stood outside and knocked nervously keeping their hands together.

"Are you okay?" Troy whispered to Gabriella smiling at her softly.

Gabriella nodded "Yeah, thanks."

Mr Matsui opened his door and let the two in, he was smiling slightly, but anyone could tell he looked regretful about something.

"Uh... Hey Sir, Darbus said you wanted to talk to us?" Troy asked slightly as they all sat down.

Mr Matsui sighed "Yeah i am sure you know what this is about"

"It is because i am pregnant isn't it" Gabriella said leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes.

"Yes, Troy your dad doesn't know that i have called you hear, and it will be your call to tell him, that is why i didn't call you to my office using the intercom. We have never had anyone pregnant in our school before. Well never any while i have been principal, and i really like you two, but i don't want something bad to happen to Gabriella because of stress..." Mr Matsui looked at the two and watching their expressions.

Troy looked at him "So... What are you trying to say?" Troy was worried.

"Maybe it will be best if, when Gabriella is 5 months pregnant, she... Stayed at home?" He said as Gabriella's eyes bulged out.

"What!? Kick me out of school!" Gabriella exclaimed sitting up properly on her chair."

Troy sighed "Maybe... He is right?" Troy looked at Gabriella cautiously."Troy, i am 14 weeks pregnant, that would mean 6 weeks left at school!" Gabriella said making sure he heard. **(A/N: 14 weeks is 3 months and 2 week , 3 and a half months. However you say it :D Just thought i would say that in case someone didn't know)**

Mr Matsui looked at the two, he felt bad for doing it but he knew he had to, he tried to make a suggestion "We could still send you work to do, it will basically be homeschooling, and if Troy stays in school then he could take the work home for you?"

Gabriella gasped, he messed with a hormonal girl "What! I am 14 years old! Just because i am pregnant you are kicking me out, what about him! He was the one that gave me his sperm, haven't you heard the saying 'it takes two to tango' or didn't you pay attention in science classes at school. You are punishing me for him not putting a condom on!"

Troy blushed slightly, and laughed slightly, he thought she looked cute telling their principal off, but he also felt embarrassed "Sorry sir, hormonal it can be a bit embarrassing, Gabriella what do you want? I don't have to go to school, we can both home school ourselves, your smart anyway"

"Ugh! Troy right now i want food and you can still go to school just get me some food" Gabriella exclaimed sitting right back in the chair again.

Troy went out to get some healthy snacks from the vending machine in the cafeteria being careful to avoid his dad. When he walked back into the principals office he handed Gabriella the snacks trying to stay on her good side.

Gabriella sighed "Troy i am sorry for going all, you know, annoying earlier, oh and embarrassing you about not wearing a condom, i just... I am just tired too! You know how i get up really earlier and i am sick... Ugh! I am just all round sorry"

"Hey, hey don't worry about it, you are still the cute Gabriella Montez i know and like" Troy hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Mr Matsui coughed "I suppose you don't want me to tell anyone about this or the fact that you two are more than friends?" The two blushed and nodded 'yes'.

"Well the, the bell is about to go so you can make your way to your next class earlier, we will talk more about this when it is nearer the time" The two smiled at him before leaving to go to their next class.

* * *

After school Troy and Gabriella went to Troy's house. They had told their friends they didn't want to talk about what happened with Matsui, and after a couple of questions they decided it didn't matter as long as they were all okay. Troy and Gabriella grabbed some fruit and headed up to Troy's room to talk about the school situation.

Gabriella laid on his bed "What are we gonna do?" she asked sighing.

Troy also laid down and intertwined their hands "I don't know, we can talk about that in a minute, first thing is first, why were you crying in class?"

"... I... I heard cheerleaders gossiping about us, well me mainly but they also said stuff about you, saying things like now you have been with one girl, you will ditch me and become a typical jock playboy, Michaela, the head cheerleader said she is gonna be the next, i guess it just got to me" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

Troy smiled "They couldn't be more far away from the truth, Bella i am staying with you, weather you like it or not your stuck with me... So now we sorted that, what about the school thing?"

Gabriella smiled at the first thing he said and then she said "I don't know, I don't like the idea of living here and not going to school"

"What do you mean?" Troy asked unsure as to what she was saying.

"Well... I either go to school... Or... Or i move, away from Albuquerque" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy sat up and looked at her "What, Bella tell me you are joking... Please"

"I can't lie to you Troy, lately i have been telling lies to all my friends, Matsui is obviously not going to let me go back to school as i reach 5 months, my mom and dad will be so dissapointed, how can i be able to look at them knowing they are disappointed because their only daughter got pregnant at 15!" Gabriella told him.

Troy grabbed both of her hands "Where are you gonna go? What about you and the baby? How are you gonna support yourselves? you can't work and be a mom. what about your family and friends?... What about me?"

"Troy, this is just something i know i have to do okay" Gabriella told him snatching her hands away.

Troy stood up annoyed and upset "_Gabriella_ by doing this you are basically breaking up with me, you can't leave, i am our babies dad, don't i have a say in this?"

Gabriella looked at him, he only called her Gabriella when he was upset or angry "Troy i know you are the dad and once the baby is born we can visit, but my parents had a little girl thinking she was gonna live up to their expectations, and right now i am doing the opposite!"

"How do you know what their expectations are, they are your parents they love you, why are you doing this Gabriella we are still kids!" Troy said shouting slightly.

Gabriella started to shout as well "WELL YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND, YOU ALWAYS SUPPORT ME! WHY NOT NOW!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE GONNA BE A MOM DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN START BOSSING ME AROUND!" Troy regretted saying this but he couldn't stop.

Gabriella couldn't stop either "WELL THEN WHY ARE WE TOGETHER!"

"I DO NOT KNOW GABRIELLA YOU CAN BE SO CHILDISH" Neither of the two noticed their friends in the door.

Now both of them were crying "I HATE YOU WE ARE OVER! GO SLEEP WITH THOSE CHEERLEADERS" With that Gabriella ran out the room and Troy laid down on his bed and cried not caring his friends were there.

Chad went over to him "Uh... Dude you wanna talk about it. I don't care you didn't tell me you are Gabs were together your one of best friends, just tell me" Chad sat down on the bed with him.

"I... She..."

* * *

**Will Troy tell Chad she is gonna run away?**

**Will Gabriella run away?**

**Watch in my next chapter**

**Thanks for all your reviews so far i do read them all and i really take in what is said, so thanks for all your support**

**And hopefully you all read my authors note i put up as a chapter, and please if you have time, do my poll :D It would mean so much!**

**Also thanks for the people that have added my stories to their story alerts and favorite stories. I love writing these stories, it just lets my mind flow with ideas and i just write them down, sorry if they are sometimes not that good, but i do try to please :D**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	8. Hey Chad, It's Jack

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_Now both of them were crying "I HATE YOU WE ARE OVER! GO SLEEP WITH THOSE CHEERLEADERS" With that Gabriella ran out the room and Troy laid down on his bed and cried not caring his friends were there._

_Chad went over to him "Uh... Dude you wanna talk about it. I don't care you didn't tell me you are Gabs were together your one of best friends, just tell me" Chad sat down on the bed with him._

_"I... She..."_

_End Of Recap_

"What is it Troy?" Chad asked trying to get somewhere with him.

Troy sighed "She left" Troy looked at Chad with red bloodshot eyes. Chad looked confused _Does he mean she left the room? I thought that was obvious _Chad thought.

He looked at Troy "Yeah she has probably gone home, everyone has gone, it is just you and me Troy. Why did you argue?"

"We just... did. It was a typical argument anyone could have. We were talking about the cheerleaders. Bella was crying in the morning, she told me they were gossiping about her. Then we had the thing with Matsui, when we was talking about it all, we just started arguing. I didn't even mean any of it, i called her childish, she definitely is not that. She is really mature for her age, and she is beautiful, she is kind, she always helps me... Ugh! I am such an idiot" Troy told him, while crying silently.

Chad looked at his friend "Is there anything you want me to do?" Chad asked not sure what to do or say at the moment.

"Just... Just go see everyone else and comfort Gabriella, make sure she is happy" Troy said and Chad left and shut his door.

As Chad went downstairs he spotted the boys and Mr and Mrs Bolton with them, all the boys were drinking. "Hey guys" Chad said and they all lifted their heads and looked over at him, the boys gave him a questioning look.

Lucille Bolton asked Chad "Is he alright? The boys told us what happened and the girls went with Gabriella, should i go up and see him?"

Chad smiled at her she was always caring over Chad, Gabriella and Troy since they were in diapers. Lucille Bolton was well known to their friends and parents for fussing alot. On Chad's first date with Taylor when they were 14 Lucille went round to his house and made sure he didn't make a fool out of himself on the date. She also was the only one that could calm his nerves.

"He is alright, he told me to go see Gabriella. I think we should all go" Chad said pointing the end of his sentence towards the boys drinking, they all put their drinks down and headed towards the front door, Chad quickly turn to the Bolton's.

"He is crying, i think you should go see him, well in a bit give him some time. He won't tell me everything, i know there is something more, just let him calm down and i will call and tell you guys how Gabriella is" Chad said and then he left leaving Troy's parents to talk between themselves.

Lucille sighed "They were happy this morning, now everyone else is involved they don't know what they want"

Jack grabbed her hands and replied "Exactly we can't interfere, it might make things worse. Instead make him some supper and take it to his room and offer him support. Hun that is all we can do, but i don't think we should ask any questions about it upfront"

Lucille kissed Jack's cheek and smiled "I'll make him his favorite food!"

As Lucille started to make Troy his favorite food 'Orange chicken from Panda's' **(A/N:This is actually Zac Efron's favorite food, so there is something new, it is just a heads up ;) lol)**Jack slowly made his way upstairs to Troy's room and went in slowly trying not to disturb his son majorly.

"Hey son, just thought i would let you know your mom is cooking your favorite food, so she is gonna be up here being nosey for a bit" Jack heard Troy chuckle slightly and sniffed.

Troy rolled over and looked at his dad through his red bloodshot eyes "She always worries, it is what she does best"

Jack smiled "Yeah... But, at the minute... Is there anything to be worried about?... You don't have to tell me, i know now that it is me being nosey"

"It's okay" Troy sighed "Dad i really like her... Like really, really like her and i am sure you heard what i shouted at her, and the fact is i didn't mean to say anything like the things i said to her, but somehow i just did, i would do anything for her, and me liking her has nothing to do with the baby. You know i heard some people getting together because they were haivng a child then years later they break up, i don't like her like that, i like her so much more... But i have no idea how to solve it"

Jack looked at his son "Troy, when your head tells you to do something, do the opposite" _Follow your heart_ Jack thought although he didn't want to say that to Troy.

"Thanks dad, can you leave me alone for a while, please?" Troy asked trying to not sound mean and turning over his eyes filling with tears.

"Sure just call down if you need anything and your mom will bring up your food in a while" Jack left the room knowing his son was about to cry but not wanting to embarrass Troy about it.

As Troy lay on his bed he cried and didn't listen to anything but his heart, even when his mom came in with food, he simple ignored both her and the food and concentrated on his heart. Troy Bolton has one cure and no it is not food, two words.

_Gabriella Montez _

Gabriella lay on her bed crying all of her friends, both the girls and boys were in her room with her, they had tried to get her to eat but she refused she just kept crying, she felt stupid but she couldn't help it. Troy called her Gabriella which he never does. He also shouted which hurt her feelings, she knew she did it too and she was wrong, but she felt so ashamed once she shouted at Troy and he shouted back. Miley and Chad had been trying to cheer her up for ages but nothing was working. If you walked into Gabriella's room it would look like she was sleeping and everyone was trying to wake her up. She just kept silently crying.

Chad sighed "Guys can you all leave the room i need to talk to Gabriella" Everyone looked at him, and for the first time Gabriella sat up and joined everyone at looking at him. She had red bloodshot eyes, _just like Troy's _Chad thought.

Reluctantly everyone left the room leaving Chad and Gabriella alone.

"Chad?" Gabriella whispered and Chad got what she was really asking _What do you want to talk about? _

Chad sighed "Right now what are you thinking about?"

"Troy" Gabriella answered trying to prevent herself to cry even more.

Chad looked at her "Gabriella, he feels as bad as you, i haven't told anyone except Lucille and Jack, but when i talked to Troy on his own, he was crying, i was gonna stay there but you know what he told me?"

Gabriella looked at him "What?"

"Troy told me to go and make sure you were okay and happy. Now i know me and Miley have been trying to make you happy, but i have also been doing it for Troy, and you crying and not eating is definitely not what Troy would want" Chad said to Gabriella which made her smile slightly.

Gabriella looked at Chad "If you tell me a funny story about you and Chad when you were younger i will eat, deal?"

"Okay, in 1st grade my mom let me go to the park on my own for the first time, and we spent ages persuading Lucille and in the end she caved. So me and Troy made our way to the park, while on our way to the park we saw a man propose to a woman and get engaged, Troy saw them kiss and smiled because he wanted to kiss someone, so he took off his ring and went to a lady sat on a park bench watching her children" By this time Gabriella was sat eating her fries Miley gave her earlier "He bent down on one knee and asked her to marry him, the lady just laughed and walked away mumbling something like stupid kid"

Gabriella smiled "What happened next?" she asked neither Chad or Gabriella noticing the gang come in.

"Well, he just shrugged it off and said, she is probably married anyway. We both climbed up a tree and sat spying on the girls our aged. While Troy was watching them he fell out of the tree, there was this little girl with brown hair and blond highlights with a bag, Troy got nervous and quickly got on one knee and asked her to marry him. The little girl hit him with her bag and said 'My daddy said i am not marrying until i am 41 so bye bye' and she strutted away. When Troy got home he said 'it doesn't matter some day he will get his kiss' after that we just played basketball and video games eating candy. I look back at that day and smile, in the end Troy got his kiss... From you"

Gabriella sighed "But he isn't here to kiss me now is he"

"Gabs, at the minute Troy thinks you don't want to be near him, and he wants you to be happy so he won't go near you. You have to go to him. Gabs this won't sort on it's own, and this isn't just about you two now, you have a baby to think about" Chad told Gabriella rubbing her back.

Gabriella just laid down on her bed and pushed her food away "I am just gonna go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow at school"

Her friends slowly left leaving Gabriella on her own. Right now food couldn't cure her. Even if she is pregnant. There is only one person that can cure her.

_Troy Bolton_

* * *

Everyone except Troy and Gabriella went to a pizza place down the road, the owner always gave the group at least one free thing in their meal, sometimes he would even give them a completely free meal, he just knew them so well.

As they all waited for something to eat Sharpay looked at Chad "What was you saying to Gabby?"

Chad just sighed "I was trying to get her to eat, and get her to open up. But at least she ate something. You should have seen her face when i was telling her a story about me and Troy when we were in the 1st Grade"

"They have to sort it out" Taylor said and everyone nodded.

Chad looked at everyone "How? They are both being stubborn... I think we should give them a little push or something"

Miley smiled at Chad "Isn't that, being nosey?"

"I prefer to call it... Helping out" Chad said grinning which made everyone laugh.

Shar looked at the door which led to the kitchen then back at everyone "Does anyone know the full story between the two?"

"No, i asked them, and they just told me what i already know, but i definitely know they are hiding something" Chad said sounding like a detective.

Miley laughed at Chad "Okay 'officer' you got a plan?"

Chad looked at Miley confused "I am not an officer, i am Charlie off of 'Charlies Angels'. Anyway back to the subject, i haven't got a plan but i think we should not interfere at all tomorrow and see what happens"

They all carried on talking and when there food came they were all eating until Chad's cell started ringing.

"Hello?" Chad said hoping it was Gabriella or Troy.

"Hey Chad it's Jack" Jack Bolton said slightly worried.

Chad put him on loudspeaker "Hey Jack, you okay?"

Jack sighed "I am but Troy isn't. I don't know what happened, we were just watching the basketball match downstairs, Troy was still in his room, when i went to tell him the Lakers had won... He... He... Hospital"

* * *

**Thanks for reading a please review.**

**I know there has been a lot of drama lately but once i am done with this mini story line part i will drop the drama for a while, it just feels like there has been alot of drama in it.**

**Like i said before please review and again if you have time please do my poll :)**

**It is the same one as before so if you have done the poll just ignore this little notice lol.**

**If this seems rushed sorry, i just wanted to get it out :)**

**Also i am now registered as a beta reader for high school musical stories so if you want me to read over your chapters make a connection with me and i will go over them all :~) x**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	9. Where are you going with her?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_They all carried on talking and when there food came they were all eating until Chad's cell started ringing._

_"Hello?" Chad said hoping it was Gabriella or Troy._

_"Hey Chad it's Jack" Jack Bolton said slightly worried._

_Chad put him on loudspeaker "Hey Jack, you okay?"_

_Jack sighed "I am but Troy isn't. I don't know what happened, we were just watching the basketball match downstairs, Troy was still in his room, when i went to tell him the Lakers had won... He... He... Hospital"_

_End Of Recap_

Chad stood up taking out his car keys "What hospital?"

"Presbyterian Hospital" Jack answered before the two hung up **(A/N: Presbyterian Hospital is a real hospital the site is www. phs .org. I don't normally put links in the story although it feels much easier lol)**

Once the two hung up Chad and the gang all made their way to the hospital wondering what happened to Troy.

* * *

All of Troy's friends went into the main hospital all talking together and everyone looking at them. As they made their way to the front desk they all started calling out questions to the lady there.

"Okay! Okay! One at a time!" The lady told them all, she was young but moody, she carried on filing her nails waiting for one of them.

They all shouted at her "TROY BOLTON!"

The lady looked up and glared "Are you a family member?"

"No, we are all his best friends except Miley over there she is his cousin" Chad said pointing to her.

The lady sighed "Wait in the waiting room"

Miley pushed to the front "WHAT! I could give a blood sample if you don't believe me now let me go see my cousin!"

Jack came into the waiting room after hearing them shout Troy Bolton "Guys! Follow me" All the kids followed Jack into another waiting room, but this time it was smaller. As they looked around they saw Lucille and Gabriella sat on her own in the corner crying with one hand resting on her stomach. As Chad went to go over to her Jack stopped him.

"Just let her be on her own she told us the only person she will speak to is Troy" Jack told him and Chad stepped back and they all went and sat down near Lucille.

They all sat in the waiting room waiting for any news on Troy, Chad was worrying a lot and the others looked at him worried, he looked mad, upset and confused.

"What happened to him?" Chad asked desperately. "When i saw him he was fine"

Jack sighed "He was unconscious on his bed, we don't know what or how it happened, we tried everything, we took him to the hospital while he was in wet clothes because we chucked water on him"

"Did he eat?" Gabriella asked quietly in the corner.

Jack looked at her "No, have you eaten?"

"Yes" Gabriella said and turned around and carried on crying, she felt really bad for arguing with him _maybe if i didn't shout at him he wouldn't be here now, he would be on his bed with me cudding and watching movies._

As Gabriella was crying her parents came in and rushed over to her and hugged her, although Gabriella didn't hug back, but she didn't push them away either.

"Gabby are you alright?" Marie asked hugging her daughter.

Gabriella sighed "Mom he didn't eat"

"Troy Bolton"

Everyones heads lifted together and Jack and Lucille walked over to the doctor. "Is he alright?" Lucille asked nervously.

"Yes, we got him conscious, he needs to eat more though, we have him on a drip and he is awake, he was asking to see Gabriella Montez although you can go in first as your the parents" The doctor said looking at the two.

Lucille smiled and looked at Gabriella "Gabby, Troy wants to see you" Gabriella stood up and walked over to the 3 adults "He does?"

"Yes he asked for Gabriella Montez, i will show all of you his room and there are some seats outside his room so everyone can wait there, 3 people at the most in the room with him though, we don't want him to get stressed because he won't eat"

Everyone got up and followed the doctor until they got to the end of a hallway and there were some seats where everyone started to sit down at, since there weren't enough seats, the boys sat on the floor.

As Gabriella went to go in the door, she turned around and noticed Lucille and Jack had sat down.

"I thought you two were coming in?" Gabriella said nervously. If she was honest she had no idea what to say to Troy.

Lucille smiled "I thought it was obvious that you two needed to talk, i think that is important enough, besides we can see him after you, and don't worry take your time."

Gabriella smiled and walked into his room. As she stepped in and closed the door she had a proper look at the room. The walls were a traditional hospital white, the bed was a blue-ish color, and there were wires around Troy, and a heart monitor beeping. When she looked at Troy, she felt guilty, he was looking at her looking a bit ashamed of himself, he had tubes coming out of his nose, and needle in his hand where the drip had gone in, and a patch on his arm by his elbow where he had a blood sample, all of this because he didn't eat.

"Hey" Troy said as Gabriella came and sat down next to him.

Gabriella smiled slightly at him "Hey"

After minutes of an uncomfortable silence they both said in unison "I'm Sorry"

After saying this together they both laughed, when the laughter had subsided Troy took her hand and held it against his, both hands resting on the bed. "I really am sorry Bella, i was being stupid and i over-reacted, and i didn't mean any of it"

"Me too, i regret saying the things i said to you especially the bit about the cheerleaders, i was being stupid and it was partly hormones although i can't blame it on that, but still and i was upset and i don't want to leave school so i was angry before we had out argument an--" Troy kissed Gabriella before she could say anything else.

"I am really sorry too, and apology accepted" Troy said and smiled squeezing her hand slightly.

Gabriella giggled "Thanks, for kissing me and shutting me up before that got even more embarrassing"

Troy smiled and moved over onto the bed "So i just created room for one more person, you wanna lie next to me?"

"Uh... No thanks, we won't fit, there are 2 of us" Gabriella said putting both her hands on her stomach and rubbing her slightly swollen stomach while giggling.

Troy sighed dramatically "Okay okay... There is room for 2 more, can you join me please, i am really lonely here"

Gabriella giggled before climbing on the bed and snuggling next to Troy "This is kind of romantic in a weird way, we are in a hospital... Flirting"

"Yeah, i gotta be way more than 'flirty' at home then, god i got to keep ahead of myself" Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella resting his hand on her stomach and listening to her giggle, as Troy heard her giggling he felt his heart go fast and he could hear it on the machine. Gabriella sat up and looked up at the heart monitor.

"Troy are you okay?" Gabriella asked confused.

Troy blushed "Uh... Yeah, i am fine"

"Okay, so do you want to see anyone else, i can call your mom, dad and Chad in, the doctor said only 3 at a time... Do you want me to get them?" Gabriella said standing up.

Troy gently pulled her back down "Don't bother, i just want to lie here with you, if they want us they can come in and see us, just relax... And cuddle me" Gabriella smiled slightly as Troy told her to cuddle him. Gabriella moved closer to Troy, she could feel herself slowly falling asleep and when she heard Troy's breathing even out, she fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone was sat in the waiting room. Chad had given up on sitting down a while ago and is now pacing around eager to see Troy, the girls were worried for Troy and were discussing Troy and Gabriella's situation, with her being pregnant and everything. Marie and David were sat down talking to Jack, sometimes about Troy and Gabriella, but moving around topics. Finally Lucille, she was wondering what Troy and Gabriella were doing, when Gabriella first went in she was sure they had made up.

Lucille stood up and walked over to the door, she looked back at Jack and he was looking at her like the rest of them, she looked through the window and smiled at the site "Guys, i think we could all go in" Lucille said still smiling through the window on the door.

"What do you mean? The doctor said at least 3" Jack told her standing up.

Lucille smiled at her husband as he came close and she pointed in the window "I don't think either of them will notice if we go in"

Everyone stood up and went inside and looked at Troy and Gabriella, Troy had his head resting on Gabriella's, with Gabriella's head on Troy's shoulder and Troy had his hand resting on Gabriella's baby bump.

"Uh... I am not trying to ruin the atmosphere or anything... But no one has eaten, do you want me to go get fast food for everyone?" Chad said.

Taylor smiled at him "That's a good idea, does everybody want something?" Taylor asked and looked around at everyone nodding.

"Okay, what does everybody want?" Taylor asked looking at Chad mainly.

Chad grinned "How about McDonald's, i want a hamburger and some fries!"

Everyone looked round at each other before all agreeing and deciding to all get hamburgers "Just get us all hamburgers, fries and a drink a cola?" Lucille asked hoping everyone would agree so it was out the way and they could eat soon.

"Yeah will do that... I'll go with Chad" Zeke said getting up and walking over to Chad.

"I think i will go too, 3 people for 3 items" Jason said and everyone laughed as the 3 left the room.

Everyone sat around as the room was quite a large room and waited for the boys could come back and eat. They all made small talk, while the two on the bed dreamt of each other.

**_Gabriella's dream_**

_Troy and Gabriella settled into their new home, they were 18 years old and had a young boy, who was walking next to Gabriella, and a baby girl in Troy's arms._

_"Remember when we were 14... and i was kicked out of school and you came with me?" Gabriella asked him as she sat down on her new couch._

_Troy smiled and kissed her forehead "Yeah, there was a lot of drama back then... But i am glad we left, 'cause then i wouldn't be married to you. Although i do miss our friends and family. Do you think us moving back to Albuquerque was the right thing to do?" Troy asked wrapping his arm around Gabriella._

_"Yeah... I just hope if we see our friends they won't try and kill us" Gabriella said and snuggled into Troy._

_"Momma, I wrote my name again" Tyler James Bolton said to his mom holding up a piece of paper._

_Gabriella smiled "Wow, that's your name!"_

_"Yep" Tyler smiled proudly "Later i am gonna draw a picture of all of us... Including Sammy"_

_Troy smiled "You can draw Sammy with a bone... I will show you later... Yeah?"_

_"Yay, thanks dad!" Tyler said and ran away._

_Troy leaned his head down on Gabriella's and whispered "I love you Mrs Bolton"_

_Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes "I love you too Mr Bolton"_

**Troy's _dream_**

_Troy smiled as he woke up looking at the wedding ring on his and his wives hand... Today was their anniversary and they promised each other not to do anything that would cost a lot of money, Troy decided they could stay in then go out for a picnic at lunch, and walk around by the lake near the park._

_Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips and smiled when she responded._

_"Morning beautiful" Troy said looking at her smiling as they pulled back._

_"Morning handsome" Gabriella replied smiling as she on the bed with Troy on top on her._

_Troy smiled and brushed strands of hair away from her face "Happy Anniversary Gabriella Bolton, i love you"_

_Gabriella giggled "Happy Anniversairy Troy Bolton, i love you too"_

_Troy chuckled slightly and sat up out of bed "That was a bit cheesy... But oh well, i just love you lots and lots... and lots"_

_Gabriella smiled as she looked at him, then as her eyes travelled down, she looked at his well-toned... Naked body, she looked back up at Troy to see him grinning at her, she just smiled pecked his lips "Did you know i can see your whole body?" Gabriella asked innocently_

_Troy grinned "I know... I can see yours too. You better hope Emily doesn't start crying or Tyler's wakes up, 'cause i am about to show you how much i love you._

_Gabriella giggled, as Troy leaned down and kissed her she immediately responded and smiled as Troy swiftly pulled the covers over their heads as they carried on with their activities._

**_End of dream_**

As Troy and Gabriella woke up slowly they both opened their eyes a little bit and they saw everyone around them eating, laughing and talking together, it almost looked like a... party. Gabriella felt tears falling down her cheeks and she looked around, these were the people she would be leaving when she left school, she looked at them all and thought one thing _Will they have these little 'parties' more often once she is gone?._

Troy noticed Gabriella crying, not wanting to alarm the others he wiped the tears away with his thumb and whispered "Don't Cry"

"I'm sorry" That 'sorry' had two meanings. She was sorry about their argument and she was sorry for crying.

Troy smiled "Don't be, you okay?"

The two now had an unspoken rule to have this conversation in a whisper "I can't tell you... Not here" Gabriella told him

"Then don't"

"But I want to"

"Gabriella"

"Troy"

"I'm going with you"

Gabriella sat there frozen. Did he say that? Did he mean leaving town with her or somewhere else? She felt like she could move, did that mean he was gonna leave with her and start a new life... Had she fallen asleep again? She felt frozen.

"Where are you going with her?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you actually read it, lol**

**I shocked myself by writing that, because i didn't really know i was going to i just kept typing and it just came out, so i let it just... Come out with Troy as well. The end bit was a little different for me as i normally say who is speaking where as i just had phrases and then the question at the end.**

**This is the longest chapter so far! nearly 3,000 words!**

**I hope you liked it and please review!**

**Thanks!**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	10. Pregnant Flashack

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_"I'm sorry" That 'sorry' had two meanings. She was sorry about their argument and she was sorry for crying._

_Troy smiled "Don't be, you okay?"_

_The two now had an unspoken rule to have this conversation in a whisper "I can't tell you... Not here" Gabriella told him_

_"Then don't"_

_"But I want to"_

_"Gabriella"_

_"Troy"_

_"I'm going with you"_

_Gabriella sat there frozen. Did he say that? Did he mean leaving town with her or somewhere else? She felt like she could move, did that mean he was gonna leave with her and start a new life... Had she fallen asleep again? She felt frozen._

_"Where are you going with her?"_

_End Of Recap_

Troy and Gabriella both recognized that voice as Chads, as they turned to look at him they noticed everyone was silent and was looking over at the two.

Troy tried to act normal "Uh... What do you mean?" Troy asked and rubbed the back on his neck.

"Well we all stopped when we heard you whisper to Gabster, and she was crying and then you said you were going with her and she froze, now to me that sounds like you are going somewhere, so i wanted to know where" Chad told him casually and leaned back in the chair he was in.

Troy sighed "Uh... Well... Yeah"

"So... Are you going to tell us where you are going?" Sharpay said looking impatient.

Gabriella quickly thought of an excuse "Oh, before me and Troy had that argument i wanted to go and find out the sex of the baby, but Troy didn't want to, so he said he wouldn't go with me" Troy inwardly smiled, it was partly true, although they both made an appointment to go and see the sex of the baby as they both wanted to.

"So was that why you argued the other day?" Sharpay asked looking at the two curiously.

Troy looked at her "Partly, but the argument doesn't matter anymore"

Sharpay smiled at the two "Awesome, i think we should get the doctor, 'cause we want you home... I know you all think i am being sensitive as such... But i just want my friend home, so i can start being annoying again. It just isn't the same doing it without someone there"

"Wow Shar, that really touched my heart" Troy said dramatically putting his hand over his chest making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, yeah Bolton, now stay there and be quiet while i get the doctor" Sharpay said smiling innocently.

Chad laughed "Like he _can _move he has wires in him!"

"Ugh, I knew that! I am not that stupid, i know way more things than you Chad" Sharpay said flipping her hair with her hand.

Chad smirked "Really... Like what?"

Sharpay laughed "Pu-lease, do you know what color your wearing? Green, and the t-shirt says 'Greenster' on it, i think that says it all, but it forgot to mention ugly"

Chad's smirk fell "You got me... Now go get a doctor!" Chad said in a hurried voice making everyone laugh.

Sharpay went to get the doctor that showed them the room that Troy was in, as she spotted him she practically demanded him to go and see how Troy is doing because he is awake. The nervous and scared doctor followed timidly behind Sharpay as she strutted herself back into Troy's room. As the two entered the room everyone turned towards them and Chad chuckled slightly looking at the scared doctor.

"Nice to see you awake Mr Bolton. I will check you over, you will probably be in here for a few more days" The doctor said and Troy smiled at him "Can everyone leave the room for a couple of minutes please" The doctor said and everyone started to leave.

Troy watched them and quickly asked "Can Gabriella stay in here?... Please?"

The doctor nodded and smiled as Gabriella went over to Troy and held his hand that didn't have the needle in.

* * *

After getting checked over by the doctor and changing the water drip everyone left the hospital except Gabriella Lucille and Jack. The two had offered Gabriella a ride home when she was ready.

At the moment Troy was bored, he wanted to walk around "I'm bored"

"You should have thought about that before you made yourself ill" Gabriella said tapping his nose.

Jack chuckled "She is right Troy, you're fault. So... What are you two now?" Jack asked as they both turned to him.

Troy scratched the back of his neck before reply "Well... We haven't been able to talk about it yet, and earlier everyone just assumed, but we didn't talk because we fell asleep... So... Yeah"

Jack looked at Lucille "Well then, me and your mom can go get you two something to eat while you talk about it"

Troy parents stood up and left the room leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

Troy looked at Gabriella as she asked him "Are we gonna sort this then, they have left us to talk?"

Troy smiled "Yeah we are, but i don't know what to say"

"Yeah i know, me either, i love being your girlfriend but all our friends know and they knew about the baby too but they spilled to every. I know it was by accident and i have forgiven them but they might accidentally tell everyone we're together, and that would cause more trouble than the baby" Gabriella said sighing.

Troy held her hand "Well... Maybe it can become a secret again, i know it may seem a little pointless but we could just say it will cause less trouble if you and me go back to being best friends"

"You and i, Troy not me and you, you and i" Gabriella said and Troy laughed.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Troy asked taking a strand of hair away from her face.

Gabriella smiled "I want to be your girlfriend, and i want it like the way you said"

Troy smiled and kissed her head "Okay, so we are back together now?"

"Yeah" Gabriella said just as the door opened and Troy's parents came in making Troy and Gabriella both look at the door.

"Hi mom, guess who my new girlfriend is!" Troy said even though he knew that his mom and dad knew since it was completely obvious as to who it was.

Lucille and Jack laughed "Son i think that is pretty obvious, don't you think?" Jack told Troy making them laugh again.

"Yeah, but we are not telling anyone again, we argued when they knew, and it is just easier if no one knows, with other people it just complicates things, so can you please not tell?" Gabriella asked Troy's parents.

Lucille smiled "Sure honey, now we are thinking about going home between half an hour and an hour, are you gonna come with us then, or stay?"

"Er... I will think about it when the time comes"

Gabriella smiled as the four began to just talk about various subjects to keep Troy entertained.

* * *

Troy woke up the next day to find no one around him, he guessed he must have fallen asleep while watching Gabriella. Troy blushed slightly as he remembered his dad look at him while he was just watching Gabriella. Even as she talked to his mom and dad he still watched her. As Troy looked at the time and then the door, he decided to kill some time by watching TV. The only thing on was the news so he just watched that. Troy remembered being woken up earlier by the doctor checking him over, he also remembered the doctor saying if he ate well today he could go home in 2 days.

After a while of watching the news he got bored of it so he turned it off and just stared into space, just thinking about where Gabriella would be at this moment in time.

"Thinking about someone special?" A female voice was heard from the door.

Troy looked up at the young adult "Yeah... Kinda, it stupid really" Troy said trying not to blush.

The brunette walked into the room and sat down on the chair next to the bed "So... Whats her name?"

"Gabriella, she is really beautiful, i think she is coming in to see me today... Well, i hope she is" Troy told her blushing slightly.

The nurse smiled "Well, i just came in to see how you were, i am Sophie a nurse here" **(A/N: Bet you thought it was Gabriella unless you scrolled down here already, although you should have known it wasn't Gabriella when i said young adult)**

"Cool, i am Troy, if you don't already know" Troy said shaking her hand as she held it out.

The nurse smiled "So... Is this the Gabriella you were talking about in your sleep?"

Troy blushed "I talked about her in my sleep?"

"Yeah, but don't get embarrassed my boyfriend does it all the time, but he mainly talks about sports, at least you care about your girlfriend" Sophie told Troy who smiled slightly.

Troy looked at her "Gabriella is amazing, but things are complicated, we have been best friends since we were babies, then while we were best friends we had this amazing night which got her pregnant, then our friends basically lied to our face and talked about us behind our back, then we got together, and then everyone found out she was pregnant and then we argued and our friends found out we _were _together, i stopped eating, and came in here and now we are back together and our friends don't know, i am 14 years old and so much has happened... But i still wouldn't change all of this for anything"

The nurse smiled "Sounds like you have had a lot of drama. I haven't had as near any of that, and i am 21. Although i am pregnant and i don't know how to tell my boyfriend"

Troy smiled at the memory of Gabriella telling Troy

_FLASHBACK_

_Gabriella was sat in her room thinking. She had no idea what to do, she was pregnant with her best friends baby! It sounded like the most bizarre thing in the universe, but it was true all the same. She had called Troy not long ago, secretly she felt a bit happy about the situation, it was better than getting pregnant by a complete stranger or by someone who you hate. After a while of thinking she heard a knock on her bedroom door._

_"Bella-Ella? Can i come in? It's Troy" Troy said through the door and Gabriella smiled. He was also polite to her._

_Gabriella got up and opened the door to see Troy look up from the floor and into Gabriella's eyes "Are you okay?"_

_"Troy... I'm... I'm" Gabriella didn't know how to tell him she started crying._

_Troy immediately hugged her subconsciously rubbing her stomach "What's up? You can tell me. Gabriella, please tell me your really making me worry now"_

_"Pregnant"_

_Troy froze. She was pregnant? She had only been with him and he knew it. His hand didn't stop rubbing her stomach "Your pregnant? With... Our baby?"_

_Gabriella looked up at him and nodded timidly "Yeah"_

_Troy suddenly broke out into a huge smile, he looked down at Gabriella who was looking up at him confused. He got her pregnant at 14 and he is... smiling? Gabriella didn't know what to do, he just wouldn't stop smiling._

_"Our baby? Like me and you? Gabriella and Troy?... With a baby?" Troy said a bit excited and Gabriella giggled at how child like he was being._

_Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck "Yes Troy. A baby, our baby, Gabriella and Troy's baby, in my stomach, our son or daughter... Ours" Gabriella said now smiling at Troy's reaction._

_Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss Gabriella on the lips. As soon as their lips joined Gabriella pulled him closer as his tongue made it's way into her mouth both smiling into the kiss. What happened, happened. Now she was carrying their baby. Troy slowly walked to the bed backing Gabriella onto it, as Gabriella fell down she sat back up to take Troy's wife beater off and pulled him onto the bed with her._

_"Troy what are we doing?" Gabriella said against his lips._

_Troy smiled moving them both back onto the bed more "Celebrating, whats done is done, it won't make a difference now"_

_Gabriella smiled up at Troy and they both discarded their clothes, re-creating what happened the night they lost their virginity._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Troy smiled "Well if your boyfriend is anything like me, i hope you enjoy your night together as much as i did with my girlfriend" Troy said trying not to blush at their conversation.

The nursed laughed "At 14 years of age!"

"Like i said that night. We celebrated, what happened, happened, a second time won't make a difference" Troy said grinning at the thought of Gabriella.

Gabriella walked in and noticed Troy looking at the floor smiling and the nurse smiling at him "Hey, is he okay?" Gabriella walked over asking the nurse.

The nurse smiled "You must be Gabriella, Troy was telling me about when you told him you were pregnant"

Gabriella and Troy blushed "Thank you Sophie that was really helpful" Troy said to her "Sorry, we just got talking and well... Yeah"

Gabriella giggled "I hope you didn't go into detail" Troy grinned at her "No, she just doesn't know how to tell her boyfriend she is pregnant"

"Oh, congratulations then" Gabriella said sitting down.

Sophie smiled at her "Thank you now i will leave you two alone because i am supposed to be helping another patient right now"

"Okay bye! Will we see you again?" Gabriella asked as Troy grabbed her hand.

Sophie turned around and looked at the two "Hopefully, but i don't know yet, and thanks for the chat, it gave me a bit of company, normally i clean rooms for people who are in coma's, or i help sick people who can barely talk. Bye!"

As Sophie left Gabriella rested her head on the bed "She seemed nice"

"Yeah, she just has to tell her boyfriend she is pregnant, and with hormones, afterward i don't think she will be as nice, but maybe still nice" Troy said and Gabriella hit him.

Gabriella sat up "Are you trying to say i am moody?"

Troy grinned and pulled her onto the bed "You have your days, but they aren't often, and i wouldn't care if you were moody, just blame it on the baby"

Gabriella giggled and lay her head on Troy's chest "No, i think i will prefer to blame it on you"

"When i am allowed home, you are gonna get tickled to death for that" Troy said as they both closed their eyes.

* * *

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while!**

**I have been so busy with college, i will try to upload whenever possible, so thanks for being patient.**

**I am gonna bring the drama down a bit and just have a bit of fluff for a while.**

**Lol although i am not sure if i am actually good at writing fluff since this is my first fanfic so please be nice!**

**And if you can please review, 'cause i have loads of hits but no reviews. REVIEWS FOR CHAPTERS**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	11. Cousin With Candy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_Gabriella sat up "Are you trying to say i am moody?"_

_Troy grinned and pulled her onto the bed "You have your days, but they aren't often, and i wouldn't care if you were moody, just blame it on the baby"_

_Gabriella giggled and lay her head on Troy's chest "No, i think i will prefer to blame it on you"_

_"When i am allowed home, you are gonna get tickled to death for that" Troy said as they both closed their eyes._

_End of Recap_

After a couple of hours of just sitting and talking Troy and Gabriella heard the door open. As it opened they saw Miley coming in with a bag, but it didn't look like the kind of bag girls her age would carry.

Gabriella smiled "Hey Miles, didn't know you were coming in"

"Yeah, well i thought i would come in and see how Troy is doing, and actually me and you haven't talked like, just me and you in a while, so i thought i would come and see how you are doing too" Miley said walking over to them both. As she sat down she put the bag on the floor next to her.

Troy sat up slightly and leaned over off the bed "So... What's in the bag?"

"Wow, that was really discrete Troy" Gabriella said sarcastically before both her and Miley started laughing "Seriously Troy. Why are you so nosey?"

Troy put his hand over his heart dramatically "Bella I'm hurt, what made you want to think i want to look in that... Bag, just sat there... Still, not being touched, with something inside it, waiting to be used... I wonder..." Troy trailed off.

Miley laughed "So, you wanna know what is inside it?"

Troy nodded his head eagerly which made Miley and Gabriella laugh "Okay, so, the doctor said nothing like this until you are out of the hospital and eating healthily, but i thought since your my cousin and me and Gabby could join you i hide them on my way in" Miley said lifting up the bag on the bed.

Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other before watching Miley open the bag and getting out some candy.

"So...?" Troy said looking eager at the bag.

Gabriella laughed "I bet he wants gummy bears" Miley laughed as well "Well it is a good thing i have them"

Troy started grinning and smiling at the bag of gummy bears that appeared. Gabriella took the Gummy Bears Miley gave her, and passed them over to Troy after noticing his eager face.

"Thanks Bella-Ella" Troy said before he put all the Gummy Bears in his mouth.

Sophie, the nurse, came back in just in time to see Troy shove the candy in his mouth "Are you supposed to eating that?"

Troy looked up like he had been caught peeking at presents early on Christmas morning "Uh... I... She bought them in! Don't take them away though, i haven't eaten in ages"

"You had toast this morning Troy" Sophie said crossing her arms trying not to laugh.

Troy sighed "Yeah... But... You can't take them away"

Sophie walked over peeking the bag with all the candy "I won't take them away or tell on one condition"

"What's that?" Gabriella asked looking at her.

Sophie flicked her hair dramatically "Your gonna have to share with me"

The three teenagers and grinned before sharing out all the candy between the four of them.

* * *

Hours later Miley, Gabriella, Jack and Lucille were sat with Troy while the doctor was checking him.

"Will you leave me alone, i know i am fine now" Troy said annoyed because the doctor kept prodding him around and sticking things in his mouth.

The doctor sighed "Sorry Troy but we have to check you over"

"Well i know i am fine so why can't you just leave me alone, then later i can go home, you are just wasting your time. Really!" Troy said to him.

The doctor looked at Troy "You are not a doctor and i know you are probably right but this is what i get paid to do believe it or not"

Gabriella grabbed Troys hand and squeezed it, letting him know she was there with him.

Troy sighed "I know you have to do this and i am sorry i am just not used to being prodded with loads of types of sticks. I don't do this everyday" Troy said subconsciously playing with Gabriella's wedding finger.

The doctor smiled "Don't worry once i am done i will leave you alone... If i say i am finished and then go to touch you with one of these things you can then and _only _then hit me"

Troy laughed "Okay, good to know these things"

As the doctor left Troy sighed "He was nice but i am glad that is over"

Troy's mom smiled at Troy "Yeah, yeah. You are gonna be in bed when we get home and if you do that to me you won't be getting a nice tone from me"

"Yes mommy" Troy said in a timid voice and everyone laughed.

Miley looked around the room and watched as everyone laughed. She loved moments like these and was glad Gabriella was basically part of their family now. Miley grinned at the thought, she is gonna be an aunt. That was exactly moment it actually hit her. She was going to be an aunt. There was going to be a baby.

"Guys..." Everyone looked at Miley "I'm gonna be an aunt. To like... A baby!"

Gabriella giggled "Really? How did this happen?"

Miley stood up "We haven't gone shopping for baby clothes, we haven't talked about what he or she will look like and what gender. We have so much to do!" Miley told them waving her hands around.

Troy chuckled slightly and looked at her "Mile, she is 3 months and 3 weeks pregnant, you have... A while for you to go shopping for our baby" Troy said pausing at 'you have' because, Gabriella leaving school _note to self _Troy thought_ Talk to Gabriella about leaving school when alone._

Gabriella looked over at Troy and smiled fakely **(A/N: Don't know if that is a word)**, she knew he didn't say they had ages to go shopping, 'cause Gabriella was leaving. Gabriella _knew _she was going to leave, with or without Troy.

Gabriella sighed "I'm getting tired, can i lie down with you Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Sure, get in the covers with me" Troy said opening the covers and trying not to sigh, knowing it wasn't a real smile.

Gabriella smiled and jumped in with him and snuggled up to Troy closing her eyes. She wasn't really that tired but snuggling up against Troy can make her want to fall asleep. Troy smiled as he looked down at her and she wrapped herself around Troy.

"How is the morning sickness?" Troy asked her quietly while softly stroking her hair.

Gabriella smiled slightly "It's going. I am excited now it's already into the second trimester. I was reading on this website and between 16 and 20 weeks i might be able to feel the baby move, although that might not happen until later"

Troy grinned and moved his hand down to Gabriella stomach "Will it kick?"

"I am not sure, it might do, but don't get your hopes up 'cause it might not start until later" Gabriella said keeping her eyes closed and Troy slightly massaged Gabriella stomach.

Miley smiled at how sweet the two were being and decided not to say or comment on any of it, knowing that they probably didn't want everyone knowing they were a couple again. As Troy and Gabriella both started to drift off to sleep Jack, Lucille and Miley left, leaving the bag of candy behind.

As the door shut Troy looked up to see the room empty, as he looked back down at Gabriella he saw she wasn't alseep but she was close to it.

"Gabriella... Can we... talk?" Troy asked her still gently massaging the baby bump.

Gabriella looked up at Troy with a slightly confused expression on her face "Um, sure... What's up Troy?"

"Well... When Miley said that we, as in you and he, have a lot of stuff to do. It kind of got me thinking... So have we. We haven't talked a lot since the argument about leaving town" Troy said seriously to Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed "I know, and honestly, i really don't mind if you go or stay, but i know i am leaving... With or without you"

Gabriella started playing with her hands nervously until Troy put his hands on both of them "Your gonna be leaving _with _me. You and me have been through a lot and i am not just gonna let you leave. Scratch that i am not gonna let you and our baby leave on your own. We just have to sort out where we are goinig. We will also need jobs, well just me for now until a while after the baby is born. Or if you want you could have a part time job" Troy said and started to ramble.

"Troy... Troy... Troy" Gabriella put her hand over his mouth to shut him up and she giggled at him "Shh. Don't worry we have... 5 weeks to sort this out, maybe we could start searching for apartments on the internet and such hide some newspapers in your room or something"

Troy smiled down at her "My mom or dad never go in my closet, my mom just sits the clothes on my bed for me to put them away myself when i am next in my room. We could hide them in their"

Gabriella smiled back at Troy and put her hand on her stomach "What about your grandad, you and him are so close. I know i don't _really _know him that well but i still want to keep in touch with him"

"Well... Maybe we can try talking to him... He might understand us. And your right i really want to keep in touch with him... But we take a big risk if he tells anyone else and if he against the idea" Troy said kissing her forhead an resting his lips there.

Gabriella sighed in pleasure as Troy left his lips on her skin "Yeah i know... But i think it is a risk we should take. He could be all for it or all against it, but we don't know until we try it do we"

"Yeah... Lets just talk about it when we get home. When these stupid doctors think they have tortured me enough" Troy said which made Gabriella giggle.

"But who's fault is it that you are in here?" Gabriella said smirking when Troy frowned.

"Mine" Troy mumbled and Gabriella laughed "Well i am glad you think it is funny"

After Gabriella stopped laughing she added another giggle "Well someone has to laugh about it, and although Chad has i think it should be a girlfriends job to laugh at her boyfriend. Don't you think?"

"Chad laughed at me?" Troy asked looking down at Gabriella.

"Yeah... He said you looked funny with all those wires. Then he said this really weird joke and laughed at you. But don't worry he still likes you" Gabriella told him and giggled again as Troy's expression kept changing.

Troy closed his eyes and rested on the bed while talking "You know i have never had so much fun in a hospital. That is actually really weird"

"Yeah... Actually, it really is weird. Your weird too" Gabriella said and Troy gasped.

"You did not just say that" Troy said pointing his finger at her.

Gabriella grinned and she flicked her hair like Sharpay sometimes does "Oh yes... I really did!"

"Right then, how do you like it when i go..." Troy started tickling her and making her laugh... A lot!

Gabriella tried catching her breath "Troy.... Please!" Gabriella said and Troy just laughed "Apoligize, if our baby can hear you, you are setting him or her bad manners, so i think you should aplogize to me and our baby"

Gabriella giggled and Troy stopped tickling her for a moment "Fine... Sorry Troy, and sorry cutie in my stomach, but daddy started it anyway, he called himself weird, but still sorry for saying it near you"

Troy grinned victoriously "So can i have a kiss to make me feel better?"

Gabriella smiled and leaned forward connecting their lips. Troy's hand moved down to Gabriella stomach and Gabriella pulled back slightly before giving him one last peck "Give that last kiss to the baby for me, please?" Gabriella asked and Troy moved his head down and kissed her stomach before saying 'We Love You' to the baby.

Troy leaned back up to Gabriella and they both cuddled into each other and closed their eyes.

* * *

**Hey!**

**I am so sorry i haven't updated in a while, but i have been doing a lot over christmas and i had loads of school projects because he end of the semester. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and if you want to go check out a trailer for a new story coming out in 2009 Which is going to be called Superhuman. You can find it on my YouTube Channel hsmfan5678 or search '****Superhuman Troyella fanfiction trailer** (HQ)'

**If you have a YouTube account please comment on the trailer and tell me what you think!**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	12. How It Happened

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_Gabriella tried catching her breath "Troy.... Please!" Gabriella said and Troy just laughed "Apologize, if our baby can hear you, you are setting him or her bad manners, so i think you should aplogize to me and our baby"_

_Gabriella giggled and Troy stopped tickling her for a moment "Fine... Sorry Troy, and sorry cutie in my stomach, but daddy started it anyway, he called himself weird, but still sorry for saying it near you"_

_Troy grinned victoriously "So can i have a kiss to make me feel better?"_

_Gabriella smiled and leaned forward connecting their lips. Troy's hand moved down to Gabriella stomach and Gabriella pulled back slightly before giving him one last peck "Give that last kiss to the baby for me, please?" Gabriella asked and Troy moved his head down and kissed her stomach before saying 'We Love You' to the baby._

_Troy leaned back up to Gabriella and they both cuddled into each other and closed their eyes._

_End Of Recap_

After a couple more days in hospital Troy was let out, but he wasn't back to school... Until Monday. But today was Saturday and Troy and Gabriella were had spread themselves out in Troy's room going through newspapers for jobs and a home. They were also using Troy's laptop to add up how much money they had.

Gabriella sat at the Laptop and next to her were a list of places where they both have money at the moment Gabriella was adding up both of their money from their Citibank accounts.

Troy looked up at her and smiled, she looked adorable to him as she was concentrating. His smile dropped when her eyes went wide "What's wrong?"

"Troy... I'm gong through these statements and... Look at this one" Gabriella said handing Troy the piece of paper.

Troy scrunched his brow in confusion, and then just went to read the piece of paper... It was a letter from the bank to his dad:

_Dear Mr Jack Bolton,_

_We have received your letter and money and would just like to confirm, that your sons inheritance bank now has $12,000. This money will only be able to be used if you or another parent or guardian, signs a contract that will tell you the back is not responsible for any loss of the money when you have left the -Yada-Yada..._

_You will also need proof that you are related to Mr Troy Bolton Yada-Yada-Yada_

_Your sincerely_

_Mr Jack Frost_

**(A/N: Lol had to put Jack Frost)**

Troy looked up at Gabriella "So... If i have a responsible adult with me... We could be $12,000 richer?"

Gabriella nodded "Yeah, but we can't get hold of that money because if an adult knew we would be busted"

Troy nodded understandingly but then a thought appeared in his head "Hey, but what if it was my grandpa Alex? Surely he would help us?"

"Well... Oh my god your right! But what if he tells?" Gabriella said sighing.

Troy looked at her "Ella we have talked about this--" Troy got interrupted by his cell going off.

"It's Chad... Says him and the other will be over in 3" Troy said and the two started gathering up all the pieces of paper around the room.

Gabriella closed the laptop and sat it back down on Troy's desk and quickly helped Troy pack everything up into a box and then put into the back of Troy's closet. Just as they finished the bell rang and Troy went to answer it while Gabriella made sure everything was hidden.

As Troy opened the door he smiled at everyone "Hey guys . My mom and dad are out, and me and Gabriella are upstairs" Troy said and opened the door wider for everyone to fit in, and they all made their way upstairs.

"Hey guys" Gabriella said as she paused the movie that was halfway through, as she put it in so it looked like they were watching a movie.

"Movie time! What movie are you watching?" Chad asked Gabriella getting a bean bag and jumping down onto it.

Gabriella giggled at his actions "A Cinderella story" Chad gave her a funny look "You know, the one with Hilary Duff?" Chad grinned and said "Awesome, lets watch" and that was Taylor's cue to slap him round the head.

"Hey guys, just watch. You have argued too much over this week, and i haven't had a lot of time with you this week!" Sharpay said sitting down and directing her attention towards the Tv, and Gabriella pressed play.

"Where are Zeke, Jason and Ryan?" Troy asked noticing they weren't there.

Sharpay looked up at Troy and replied "They are at Lava Springs doing something with daddy, they didn't want to come here, because of walking"

Troy just nodded understandingly and wrapped his arm around Gabriella.

* * *

2 and a half movies later the gang had got bored with watching Tv, but left it on while they were all talking.

"So have you heard about what happened to Michaela yesterday afternoon? She has been telling everyone for weeks she is close to getting the football captian Tom, and yesterday she went to kiss him and he pushed her away shocked and she never kissed him. All along he just thought they were friends" Sharpay said and everyone started laughing.

Once Gabriella calmed down she grinned "I am glad, she deserves it after she made that banner"

"I still can't believe you are pregnant, a freshmen, pregnant, not even seniors have gotten pregnant, but you, a freshmen has!" Taylor said and Troyella blushed slightly.

Chad sat up and looked at them "Hey, you never actually told us how it happened. All we know is that it happened at a party"

"Ooh story time, tell us, does it hurt? I have always wanted to know, and did you... You know, bleed down there?" Sharpay said sitting up a bit more.

Gabriella smiled slightly and blushed slightly "I, personally didn't bleed, and it hurt a little but after a while the pain went. Oh and it was at the after party, when Wildcats had the victory against the knights..."

_Flashback_

_Troy looked over at his best friend and saw her standing on her own. He quickly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Hey beautiful" Troy said into her ear, luckily enough, above the music she could still hear him, she turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Hey! Where have you been i have been standing on my own like an idiot for ages" Gabriella said and started to sway_ _slightly as Troy started dancing._

_Troy smiled and leaned down closer to her ear "I know... I saw"_

_As the song progressed their dance got more intense and the two were grinding against the wall, of the house. Troy leaned to her neck and started to suck Gabriella's neck receiving breathless pants and moans from her mouth._

_"Troy... More" Troy lifted his head before leaning in and kissing her on the lips gently but passionately. Gabriella grabbed Troys neck and started grinding their pelvises together more. _

_"What are we doing?" Gabriella said between kisses._

_Troy smiled into the kiss and pulled back "Kissing... And i really like it"_

_Gabriella moaned before adding "Me too"_

_As the kisses got more passionate the two started to make their way upstairs. As the two lay down on the bed Gabriella looked at Troy._

_"Are you drunk?" Gabriella asked him._

_Troy smiled "Haven't drunk a drop... Are you?"_

_"No... Are we gonna... you know?" Gabriella said stroking his jeans making him groan._

_"Uh... mm... We can stop... Whenever... Oh god yeah" Troy said and leaned forward to kiss Gabriella._

_At the last minute Gabriella whispered "Be gentle"_

_End Of Flashback_

"Whoa. There are just some things a cousin does _not _need to know" Miley said and they both blushed.

"But hey! It was Chad who asked" Gabriella said and Chad looked up.

He grinned at the thought "A night of passion. So you had no alcohol at all? You just started dancing and got carried away? Was it like... Hot sex... Me and Tay are waiting, but was it good?"

Troy blushed and Taylor hit Chad round the head "You can be so rude sometimes Chad. Hot sex! Me and Tay are waiting! Give them some privacy jeez!"

Troy laughed "Don't worry Tay, i can handle these questions more than mine and Gabriella's mom and dads questions. That was really embarrassing." Troy said and looked down at Gabriella who was blushing.

"Can we kind of... Change topic or something, because i really don't want this to get awkward and embarrassing like it did with our parents" Gabriella said wrapping her arm over Troy's stomach.

Miley smiled "Did you guys know after Christmas there is gonna be a new teacher, taking over the horrible math teacher"

Sharpay's head shot up "You mean the one that always gives me detentions?"

Miley laughed and nodded "Yeah, apparently she is fed up with all the students and their high school ways"

Troy looked down and noticed Gabriella was silent. They wouldn't be together this Christmas, instead the two of them would be somewhere else comforting each other.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Lucille said walking into the room, Chad started nodding eagerly making everyone laugh.

"Okay, well i presume you are all gonna be staying here late so i will just make some pizza's, dips, and maybe some fries" Lucille said and they all nodded.

Lucille left the room and they all carried on talking. "Whats' your favorite movie?" Everyone looked towards Chad at his random outburst.

Gabriella giggled "What made you say that?"

"Well..." Chad shrugged "I guess it is just that... The girls are in love with 'the notebook', but we never actually say, what our favorite movie is. And i just wanna know my best friends' favorite movies are"

Gabriella smiled up at Troy, and then looked down to Chad "Well how about we all write our favorites movies on different pieces of paper, and then we can watch all the movies, no complaints, even if it is the notebook and transformers... Deal?"

Even quickly got up and got pieces of paper from Troy's desk. When Lucille Bolton went up to her sons room to give him and his friends some food, she couldn't help but be surprised and shocked at the site in front of her. The group of friends were all in different places in the room with pens and paper. Writing things down and then crossing them off later, all had different facial expressions and were doing different things. Lucille finally couldn't hold it in and started laughing drawing every ones attention from their pieces of paper and onto her.

"I am so sorry" Lucille said "It is just... You all look like... Your not teenagers, why are you all so... Quiet?" She asked and looked over to Troy.

Troy felt as if the question was directed to him and answered "Chad says we always watch a really girlie movie or a guy kind of movie, and he wanted to know what our favorite movies are. So Gabriella came up with this idea, we all write our own and put them on a piece of paper and then we have a movie marathon. But picking a favorite movie is proving to be difficult"

Lucille just laughed "Well i have some food for you all" Gabriella looked at it all but she knew what she wanted , she looked at Troy shyly and he smiled at her.

"Hey mom, Gabriella is going through this phase, pregnancy and everything, could you maybe get some salad and chocolate syrup?" Troy asked grinning and Gabriella blushed.

Lucille smiled "Sorry sweetie, forgot, i should have remember from breakfast. I will be back in a minute" Lucille said and left the room.

Chad gave them a questioning look "What was that all about?"

Troy grinned, "you'll see pretty soon..."

5 minutes later everyone sat and watched as Gabriella ate a big salad soaked in chocolate syrup. Troy chuckled at her and put his hand in to try some of it.

Miley looked at him "Does it make you feel sick?"

"Surprisingly... No. In-fact it tastes... Amazing" Troy said licking his fingers.

* * *

9:00 PM: Everyone had left after watching 5 movies, both Troy and Gabriella wrote down Shrek. Once Gabriella and Troy were sure they were gone they pulled out Troy's laptop and sat on his bed.

"Go to that one" Gabriella said pointing at a 2 bedroom apartment.

As Troy went to it he saw what it said and read it to Gabriella "2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, 1 kitchen, walk in closet, loads more for $850. I think we should go for this one, we have the money, it's really modern and it isn't that far out from Albuquerque but far enough so we know no one will go and look there"

Gabriella smiled "We're gonna have our own apartment" Gabriella said in a quiet voice afraid she would be to loud and Lucille and Jack would hear.

"_Home_. It's gonna be our home. We just have one problem" Troy told her and Gabriella looked up.

"What's that?" She asked afraid it was something big.

Troy frowned slightly "Driving, we're 14"

Gabriella giggled "Troy i have seen you drive your dad's car in that car park. We can look on the laptop for more information. Your dad has that truck that he never uses but is perfectly fine, and it will carry all of our things. You can just learn as many things you can about driving as you can. We just have to hope we don't get stopped on the way there. Now send an email to this person" Gabriella said pointing at the screen.

"Yes mommy!"

* * *

**Hey! I got this chapter out quicker than i have been before.**

2loveistodream14 **gave me the idea of telling everyone how they 'created the baby', it was because she was confused so sorry if i confused any of you.**

**Please please please! Watch my Troyella superhuman fanfic trailer on YouTube my YouTube Name is hsmfan5678. It would also mean so much if you could comment. Thank you!**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	13. Boys and Girls

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_Gabriella smiled "We're gonna have our own apartment" Gabriella said in a quiet voice afraid she would be to loud and Lucille and Jack would hear._

_"Home. It's gonna be our home. We just have one problem" Troy told her and Gabriella looked up._

_"What's that?" She asked afraid it was something big._

_Troy frowned slightly "Driving, we're 14"_

_Gabriella giggled "Troy i have seen you drive your dad's car in that car park. We can look on the laptop for more information. Your dad has that truck that he never uses but is perfectly fine, and it will carry all of our things. You can just learn as many things you can about driving as you can. We just have to hope we don't get stopped on the way there. Now send an email to this person" Gabriella said pointing at the screen._

_"Yes mommy!"_

_End Of Recap_

Troy smiled as he woke up. Gabriella was still asleep, her hair was spread out, lips parted slightly and pale cheeks but she still looked beautiful to him. Troy put his head down next to hers and kissed her cheek, grinning when Gabriella's eyes started to flutter open.

Once Gabriella's eyes were fully open she turned over to Troy and smiled "Morning"

"Morning. No morning sickness?" Troy said, worried in-case she was sick.

Gabriella smiled at him again and leaned into him "No... I wanna go shopping today" Gabriella said with her eyes closed.

"Well i can't go with you because the boys want to play some basketball, but you could call the girls and ask to go shopping together?" Troy said, wanting nothing more than the two of the to lay in bed together all day.

Gabriella smiled "What's the time?"

Troy rolled over to the look at the time and then rolled over again to face Gabriella "9:30... Wanna get up? You can have a shower and i'll get your cereal ready" Troy said resting his hand on the baby bump.

"Okay" Gabriella said sitting up and getting out of bed.

"Meet you downstairs" Troy said getting up and getting changed before making his way downstairs while Gabriella headed towards the shower.

Jack lifted his head to see Troy "Morning Troy, where's Gabby?" Jack said as Troy walked over to the cupboards opening them.

"Oh, she's just taking a shower. She'll be down in a minute" Troy said getting everything, plus the chocolate syrup.

Lucille walked in "Hey guys, did you just say Gabby in the shower?" she asked, Jack and Troy both nodded and she looked at Troy "Okay. So are you going anywhere today?"

"Well, the boys asked me to play some ball with them so i thought maybe Gabby should go shopping with the girls. You heard Miley in the hospital, she wanted to go shopping for my son or daughter" Troy told her and smiled at the thought of being a dad.

Miley walked in and sat down "Don't worry Troy the girls are all getting ready now, when Gabriella comes down I'll warn her. Sharpay is going mad at her house, deciding what to wear, deciding what shoes and accessories match, deciding what shops we are going in. Although i bet we go in pretty much all of them."

Troy looked concerned "Well, can you please make sure Gabriella and our baby are in good health"

Gabriella walking in smiling when seeing Troy and then the chocolate syrup "mm... That looks yummy" she said biting her lip.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out... But not literally" Troy said and Gabriella grinned. She took a step forward but stopped and turned to Troy and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you" she said and then carried on until she reached her food and started eating.

* * *

The girls had just arrived at the mall. They all went to Sharpay's to calm her in her 'time of need', they thought it wouldn't end well but when Taylor asked if Gabriella was still having morning sickness, Sharpay jumped up and quickly got ready so she could shop for her niece of nephew.

"So what shop first?" Gabriella asked looking around all the shops.

Sharpay grinned "The baby ones of course, my niece or nephew are gonna have tiny feet! We can buy cute little pink outfits!" Sharpay said and Gabriella stopped walking.

"What if it is a boy? Pink for a boy?" She asked and Miley hid her laughter.

Sharpay looked at her "Of course, Ryan wears pink"

Gabriella looked at all of them "I don't want to buy pink yet... Just in case, okay Shar?" She said and looked at Sharpay who huffed.

"Fine but you really need to go to the hospital and find out if it is a girl or boy. We can only buy like... Yellow things" She told them.

Gabriella giggled "What about baby blue? Girls wear that, and you wear blue Shar"

"Oh yeah, but i really thought pink would be okay" She said and started walking to a baby store.

The other girls all started following Miley chuckling a bit, Gabriella shoved her shoulder playfully and the girls were saying how they felt sorry for Gabriella. As they got into the store they looked around and gasped, it was huge. None of them have ever been to a baby shop like this before and it had everything in it. Gabriella spotted little baby clothes and walked over to them, picking the up and then putting them down.

Sharpay walked over and picked up all the ones she put down "Get them" she said shoving them in Gabriella's hands.

"Uh... Shar? For me, money doesn't grow on trees" Gabriella told her about to put the clothes down.

Sharpay grabbed them before she could put them down "Well for me Gabby, it does, so i will pay for them. Now i know you don't like people buying you stuff, because your always being independent and all that rubbish. But lets just act like i am not giving it to you, instead i am giving it to my niece or newphew because thats what aunts do, they spoil them, so it is my job so you can't stop me" she told her and finished with a smirk that made Gabriella sigh.

"Fine, but you can't buy too much" Gabriella told her and Sharpay squealed.

"This is going to be so much fun, you just tell me what you like and it is yours" Sharpay said taking Gabriella by the hand and they walked around the store.

The other side of the shop Taylor, Miley and Kelsi were looking at the baby cribs. Taylor was awing a lot of them.

"Aw. They look so cute" Taylor said pointing at another crib.

"Tay, you do realise these are just cribs... Right?" Miley said and Kelsi laughed.

Taylor looked the two "Yeah i know, but they are so small, smaller than our bed!" She said and the two laughed.

"Chad really is rubbing off on you, isn't he?" Kelsi said laughing.

Taylor frowned "Chad is not that, strange although he is strange, but that's not the point. The point is i was only saying that they are small because i don't know how to describe them. Can't you two imagine, a mini Troy and Gabriella in this cute crib. It would be adorable" Taylor said and the other two smiled.

"Yeah. It is gonna be a very cute baby... Uh-oh, i am supposed to be helping out Gabriella when it gets too much for her. Troy's orders, he doesn't want Shar making her stressed c'mon guys!" Miley said running to find Gabriella and Sharpay.

* * *

Troy shot the ball and smiled, nothing but net. After that shot all the boys went off the court to get drinks and have a break. As Chad sat down he looked at Troy and smirked. Everyone break so far Troy would check his cell, but this was the first time he started to call.

"Calling Gabriella" Chad started, but didn't ask.

Troy nodded "She hasn't called or sent me any message. I wanna make sure Shar hasn't killed her" Troy said and the boys laughed.

"You know i have been shopping with Shar plenty of times and she doesn't she as much as she used to" Zeke said and everyone turned to him.

Chad laughed "Just last week she got kicked out, she was there since it opened til it closed and she still didn't wanna leave. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"She has bad days!" Zeke defended himself and Sharpay.

Troy grinned as he heard Gabriella _"Hey Troy!"_

"Hey, are you okay, Sharpay isn't killing you... Is she?" Troy asked half seriously.

_Gabriella giggled "No, actually she is buying me lots of things for our baby. She said as an aunt it is her job, and it is actually fun"_

Troy didn't wipe the grin on his face "Just don't turn into her. So. What have you got so far?"

_"I can't wait to get home and show you. There are things like two piece outfits. Shar was gonna buy a dress but i told her not to in case it is a boy, and i banned pink from the items, well the occassional bit is fine though. So far we have 7 pairs of shoes, and they are so small and cute, you will love them" _

"Mom said we're having pot roast tonight, your mom and dad are coming over too, and they said you can't stay at my house tonight, but i can stay at yours. I don't get why, but their words not mine" Troy said fiddling with the hem of his wife beater.

_"Pot Roast. With chocolate syrup?" Gabriella asking shyly._

Troy smiled "Yeah. What time you coming home, 'cause mom is gonna make it for 4"

_"Uh... Yeah, don't worry we can get Shar home by then. Listen i got to go Shar is picking up bright pink. I'll text you in a bit"_

Troy chuckled "Sure. Don't worry, just as long as she hasn't bought our baby bright pink. Bye"

_Gabriella giggled "Bye!"_

When Troy hung up he looked over to where his friends were but looked around and saw them back on the basketball court playing again. He quickly stood up and went over to them.

"Sorry about that, Shar is trying to buy my baby bright pink clothes, we don't even know if it is a girl or boy yet!" Troy said and they all laughed.

Ryan rolled his eyes "That's my sister for you"

Zeke grinned "Yeah and it's my girlfriend"

"Dude, you can be my sisters boyfriend, but i don't want to know any details, call the others and tell them" Ryan said and mentally shuddered at the thought.

Chad laughed "If i had a sister, i would be the same"

"If i have a daughter, she isn't dating until she leaves home. I don't want her to get pregnant young. Me and Gabriella wasn't a mistake, but i don't want her to make that kind of mistake. And I'm protective of Miley, i know she's your girlfriend Ry. But if you hurt her i will kick your butt" Troy said and Jason laughed.

"We'd all kick his butt. In some way we are all protective of the girls. Gabriella the most because the baby" Jason said and everyone turned towards him.

Chad looked at them all "Can we change the topic this is getting deep"

They all laughed at Chad and carried on playing basketball until, of course, Troy's team won.

"Dude this is unfair, next time it is all of us on you. You may be good at school on a team, but on your own, you are so going down" Chad said and the others agreed.

Troy smirked "Deal! But if i win, you have to get Darbus to give you all detention! It will kind of be a punishment from me as well. It has to be _when _we have basketball practice. So my dad is also mad at you. It will be your punishment for not believing i am better than you!"

"I leave for shopping and when i get back he is so... Big-headed" Gabriella said walking into the back yard.

Troy spun around with a puzzled look "What's the time?"

"3:30. We got home a bit early but it was the easiest way to get Shar to leave" Taylor said and the boys' jaws dropped.

Chad looked at his watch, 3:30. "We played for ages without realising! Whoa"

"Lets go inside then, we got school tomorrow" Gabriella said and everyone groaned

* * *

**Hey! I have been uploading quicker at the minute.**

**When i get back to college it might slow down again, so sorry if it does.**

**Please review! I liked reading the reviews i got on my last chapter! I prefer reading detailed reviews than just 'Loved it!'**

**Another reminded about looking on m YouTube hsmfan5678 for my superhuman trailer, i got a new sneak peek out its a Miley promo, who her character is, so please check it out if you can!**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	14. AIM Basketballfro, Blueboy

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_"Dude this is unfair, next time it is all of us on you. You may be good at school on a team, but on your own, you are so going down" Chad said and the others agreed._

_Troy smirked "Deal! But if i win, you have to get Darbus to give you all detention! It will kind of be a punishment from me as well. It has to be when we have basketball practice. So my dad is also mad at you. It will be your punishment for not believing i am better than you!"_

_"I leave for shopping and when i get back he is so... Big-headed" Gabriella said walking into the back yard._

_Troy spun around with a puzzled look "What's the time?"_

_"3:30. We got home a bit early but it was the easiest way to get Shar to leave" Taylor said and the boys' jaws dropped._

_Chad looked at his watch, 3:30 "We played for ages without realising! Whoa"_

_"Lets go inside then, we got school tomorrow" Gabriella said and everyone groaned._

_End Of Recap_

Gabriella smiled as the pot roast was placed in front of her and chocolate syrup next to her, she was gonna enjoy this meal, she could smell it and felt her mouth heat up at the thought.

"Gabby you can start eating, it won't go while you just stare at it" Lucille said and Troy smiled at her. Gabriella didn't reply she just put on a lot of chocolate syrup and started eating straight away.

Lucille smiled "Troy if you have homework you can do it at Gabriella's, but you better get it done"

"Don't worry mom, we've already done all we need to be done, I'll double check after we're done eating before we go over, but i am 99.9 sure i have done it" Troy said before taking another bite of his food. He glanced over at Gabriella and smiled, she looked cute sat their clueless to him looking at her.

Jack looked at towards David "Dave are you coming to watch the Red Hawks Saturday?"

"Oh yeah, i completely forgot about that, i thought we were also going to that other one in 5 weeks?" He asked slightly confused.

Jack grinned at Marie and Lucille "Yeah, we could go to both?" he stated to David but asked it to his wife and friend.

"Fine you can go to both" Lucille said and them Marie continued "But you promised you would tell a while before the game, lets keep it that way please"

Troy chuckled at his and Gabriella's parents, as he looked over at Gabriella he noticed she was quiet, so he rested his hand on top of her hand on the table "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just, tired" she said and Troy smiled slightly.

"Do you want to go to sleep in my bed for a bit, and i will get you some food later?" Troy asked and Gabriella lifted her head to look at him.

"Can I?" She asked hopefully.

Troy kissed her forehead "Sure. Mom, I'm gonna take Gabriella to go sleep in my room for a bit, she's sleepy and then i will get her something to eat later. I'll be back down in a minute"

Troy and Gabriella stood up and Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand before the two made their way into Troy's bedroom.

"Do you wanna change into my clothes, for you to sleep in?" Troy asked and she nodded.

"Yeah please" Gabriella looked in Troy's closet with him until they both found clothes that Gabriella would feel comfortable in.

Once Gabriella go changed she got onto Troy's bed and under the covers before Troy pulled them back and lifted the t-shirt slightly "Sleep well baby" he said an kissed her baby bump and then leaned up and kissed her on the lips softly, savoring the moment "Sleep well Bella" Troy whispered before leaving.

When Troy got downstairs he quickly sat back at the table "She really was tired, once she was in bed she got to sleep straight away" Troy told them all and smiled before carrying on eating his food.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Troy, Gabriella and Gabriella's parents were all at Gabriella's house. Troy had carried Gabriella to and from the car as Gabriella was still asleep. Troy sat on Gabriella's bed while she slept, her arm was wrapped over Troy's waste, while Troy had her laptop sat on his lap, looking at the apartment he looked at 2 days ago. As Troy looked back down at Gabriella he smiled and turned back to the apartment and sent an email to the owner.

Just as he was about to sign off an IM came through from Chad: **(A/N: I'm not writing slang in the IM just in case some people can't understand)**

_Basketballfro: Hey dude, you at Gabster's?_

_Blueboy: Yeah, hey my name wasn't blueboy last time i came on here_

_Basketballfro: Probably Gabby, shes looks at your eyes a lot_

_Blueboy: Yeah, probably. I'm keeping it anyway, i like it_

_Basketballfro: Aw what it's like to be in love :D_

_Blueboy: Chad?_

_Basketballfro: What?_

_Blueboy: Shut up_

_Basketballfro: So you didn't deny it. Tay is with me and she says you luuurrrvve her_

_Blueboy: Hey Tay!_

_Basketballfro: Hey Troy, it's Tay, i told Chad to get something to eat and he ran_

_Blueboy: Nothing out of the ordinary then_

_Basketballfro: Yeah, how's Gabby doing? Still putting chocolate syrup on everything?_

_Blueboy: She loves the chocolate syrup, although she practically fell asleep at dinner, so i put her on my bed for her to sleep, but my mom and dad wanted space tonight so we are at her house, and she hasn't woken up yet. She woke up slightly when i put her in the car but she went back to sleep_

_Basketballfro: Probably from all the shopping, Miley, Shar and Gabby had a lot of energy around that one store_

_Blueboy: She didn't show me what she bought, what kind of bag was the stuff in?_

_Basketballfro: The bags are kind of pale pink with a diaper on the front_

_Blueboy: Okay be right back_

Troy got up and went downstairs quickly to looked for the bags. Once he found them he took them upstairs and when he got back into Gabriella's room he smiled when he saw her awake looking at the computer screen.

"It's Chad and Tay, Chad went to get something to eat and i was talking to Tay" Troy said and Gabriella turned to him and smiled when she saw the bags with the baby things inside.

Gabriella smiled "Come sit over here and i will show you what Shar bought for me while you talk to Tay"

Troy smiled and sat down and turned to the laptop

_Blueboy: I'm back, Gabriella's awake too, she's showing me what Shar bought for us_

_Basketballfro: You'll love them, Chad is back now but he said i can type 'cause he is eating and he can't be bothered he said. Which is lazy, but i'll forgive him :)_

Troy and Gabriella chuckled at this, typical Chad and Taylor. Gabriella picked up a baby blue top that said 'Show me the naughty step'.

Troy laughed "How many tee's have funny slogans?" He asked and Gabriella giggled.

"A few, but not too many, they are all so cute, i am so excited" Gabriella said and Troy grinned thinking _Me too._

_Blueboy: You girls bought a lot of tee's with slogans?_

_Basketballfro: Yeah :D We got carried away when we saw all of them. Miley said Chad has a lot of slogans on his tee's too so him and the baby can be like, slogan buddies_

_Blueboy: Yeah but if my baby is a girl, she is going to be a daddys girl. But she can hang out with Chad too_

Gabriella giggled at another top she picked up it had 'I came here in pain and crying and all i got was this stupid t-shirt' "Troy look. I didn't pick this one out, ask Tay or something, she might know"

Troy laughed at the top and turned back to the laptop

_Blueboy: Hey Tay, Gabriella found a little tee that says 'I came here in pain and crying and all i got was this stupid t-shirt' Do you know who picked it up because Gabriella said she didn't. We do like it though, we just wanna know who got it._

_Basketballfro: Me :D :D :D I know Shar was supposed to be buying all the things but me Miley and Kels wanted to get some things too. :D_

_Blueboy: Thanks Tay! Gabriella said if you wanted to buy something you could have just said, she wouldn't have said no. But we aren't mad or anything, she was just curious as to who got it_

_Basketballfro: Me and Chad are gonna go, well talk to you tomorrow at school. Meet you at Shar's locker?_

_Blueboy: Yeah bye guys!_

_Basketballfro: Bye_

_Basketballfro has logged off._

_Blueboy has logged off._

Troy smiled "Hey Bella, you know that apartment we saw online the other day?" Gabriella nodded and Troy continued "Don't get mad but i sent an email to the guy who owns the house at the moment, telling him our age, i said you were pregnant, and i also told him we would be interested in having the house between 4-5 weeks and that we have enough money... Are you mad?"

"Uh, suprizingly, no. I'm shocked i didn't think you was gonna email him now but i can't believe we actually might get this apartment" Gabriella said and snuggled into Troy.

Troy trailed his hand up and down her arm "Don't get your hopes up. I told him our age, so he might say no, and also the fact that you are pregnant"

Gabriella smiled "It wouldn't matter, we still have some time."

The couple sat in silence for a while until Troy broke it "Hey i know two things we still have to do before we leave"

"What's that?" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

Troy smiled "Find out if we are having a boy or girl. We can't leave and not tell everyone. We don't even know if we are coming back at all yet. Oh and the second thing is to see my grandpa Al, about the money situation, and if he agrees then i think we should stay in contact with him, and we could get pictures of everyone from him, and make sure our baby knows who it's uncles and aunts are, its grandparents, everyone"

"Yeah. Well we could make an appointment for Wednesday after school, we can just go on our own and not tell anyone and then surprise them. Oh and at this ultra-sound we can find out if our baby has any disabilities" Gabriella informed him making invisible patterns on Troy's chest.

He looked down at Gabriella and her stomach before resting his hand there "Okay we can call the hospital tomorrow, but right now i am really tired and i have to go to sleep" he said and snuggled down next to Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled as Troy tickled her neck with his nose and mouth "Goodnight Troy"

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight baby Bolton" Gabriella said with her eyes closed and Troy grinned.

"Goodnight baby Bolton"

* * *

**_XxXlullabyXxX_ helped inspire me in this Chapter.**

**I had a bit of writers block or something, i just had no idea what to put in this chapter as nothing is really going on, and she sent me an all round positive review, and i just thought i had to write this and get it up.**

**This is the quickest i have ever wrote a chapter, so if it looks a little rushed i am sorry, i just kept thinking i have to get this up! And i also really wanted to get it up because i might not be able to update as often as this when i go back to college**

**Please review and tell me what you think, although i know it wasn't a very, lively chapter it was still a chapter!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	15. Do you know if it is a boy or girl?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_Troy smiled "Find out if we are having a boy or girl. We can't leave and not tell everyone. We don't even know if we are coming back at all yet. Oh and the second thing is to see my grandpa Al, about the money situation, and if he agrees then i think we should stay in contact with him, and we could get pictures of everyone from him, and make sure our baby knows who it's uncles and aunts are, its grandparents, everyone"_

_"Yeah. Well we could make an appointment for Wednesday after school, we can just go on our own and not tell anyone and then surprise them. Oh and at this ultra-sound we can find out if our baby has any disabilities" Gabriella informed him making invisible patterns on Troy's chest._

_He looked down at Gabriella and her stomach before resting his hand there "Okay we can call the hospital tomorrow, but right now i am really tired and i have to go to sleep" he said and snuggled down next to Gabriella._

_Gabriella giggled as Troy tickled her neck with his nose and mouth "Goodnight Troy"_

_"Goodnight Bella"_

_"Goodnight baby Bolton" Gabriella said with her eyes closed and Troy grinned._

_"Goodnight baby Bolton"_

_End Of Recap_

Wednesday Morning Gabriella woke up smiling, today was the day she was gonna find out if she was going to have a son or daughter. As Gabriella rolled over she noticed she was in an empty bed. She sat up and looked around confused.

"Troy?" She called out, but the only reply she got was music playing downstairs. Gabriella quickly got out of bed and wrapped her light blue robe around her, and then made her way downstairs towards the sound of the music. As she opened the door she covered her hand over her mouth to hold back a giggle. Troy was in his blue plaid underwear and a white undershirt dancing along the the music while cooking.

Gabriella slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist "Nice dancing" She said and giggled when he jumped.

"Uh... How long have you been in here?" Troy asked turning around wrapping his arms around her waist.

Gabriella giggled again "Long enough. What are you cooking?"

As Gabriella looked over at the food so did Troy and then they both turned back to each other "It was supposed to be your surprise breakfast in bed, but you woke up. So it is basically just a normal kind of cooked breakfast"

"It's the thought that counts. But i wanna help aswell" Gabriella said and stood in front of the stove with Troy behind her. He wrapped his hands around her waist. One hand rested on the baby bump, and the other took hold of her hand that had the spoon and they both stirred the beans together.

Gabriella smiled and looked up "I like making breakfast this way. It's more fun"

"Yeah" Troy agreed and then grinned "But i know you only like it because my whole body is pressed against you"

Gabriella gasped and hit his chest playfully "Yeah right, i think it is the other way around"

"You're right, but at least i can admit it" Troy said and before Gabriella could reply Troy leaned down and kissed her lips. Gabriella smiled into the kissed and opened her mouth when Troy ran his tongue across her lips. Before things could get too heated they heard a cough and broke away to see Jack Bolton with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

Troy coughed "Uh, hi dad" Troy said and smiled which made Jack laugh.

"Morning you two. You can kiss, just remember when your cooking food, the stove doesn't set on fire" Jack told and Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, it was Troy's fault anyway" Gabriella said and grinned.

Troy gasped "Ella--!"

"Don't mess with a pregnant, hormonal, girl Troy" She said and pecked his lips "So was it your fault?"

Troy pouted and mumbled "Yes" Gabriella smiled at his answer and looked at Jack.

"I've trained him so well" Jack just laughed and sat down at the kitchen table.

Troy turned around to see his dad smirking at him "Don't say anything dad"

"Wouldn't dream of it son"

* * *

At lunchtime Troy and Gabriella had grabbed their lunch, said hi to all their friends who were all in different place and made their way up to the rooftop. The two were currently laying on the floor just talking.

"Do you think it is a girl or boy?" Gabriella asked Troy and Troy smiled.

"A boy, that means i _think _it is a boy. I would be happy either way though" He told her wrapping a curl from her hair around his fingers.

Gabriella smiled "I don't mind, but if it is a boy, he's gonna be a mama's boy" She said lightly pecking a trail from his cheek to collarbone.

"Mm. If it's a girl, she-she's gonna be a, mm, her daddy's princess. Bella" Troy half moaned and half said warningly.

Gabriella smiled and went back up to his lips "Sorry, feeling a bit, needy"

"Needy? The kind where you just need a-god- hug, or the-Ella- type where you are aching for my touch" Troy said smirking.

Gabriella moved closer and whispered "Both"

Troy moved them so they were hugging their bodies touching because they were so close together, and he moved his lips to hers.

"We can't like" He kissed her again "have a big make-out," he moved his lips again "we can't miss class" Troy moaned as Gabriella's hands roamed his body, he let his hands run down her sides and over her hips, making her moan, a little louder than Troy's. Gabriella's hands slipped under Troy's t-shirt making him moan again and this time Gabriella took it as an opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth.

Troy smiled and thought back to this morning when she made him take the blame when they were both kissing. He slowly made his way from her lips to her neck nipping, licking, sucking and kissing just below her ear making her grab his hair harshly.

"Troy... Please" Gabriella begged him to kiss her lips, but trying to form sentences was useless. Troy grinned against her skin and trailed back up to her lips, he kissed the corner of her mouth, and licked her lips gently, but moved to the other side and started kissing back down just underneath the opposite ear, and continued his previous actions. Gabriella panted and moaned, until she finally sighed when he attached his lips to her own.

After making-out for a while Gabriella slowly pulled back and stroked Troy's cheek with her fingertips "We better stop"

"Why? Because of classes?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, we need to make ourselves look neat and let our swollen lips go down" She said and giggled slightly "Then we can just chill here until the bell goes. Then we get home, we go and find out i we are having a girl or boy. Then finally we can carry on with this, because i still feel needy, i just don't want to be named a slut by going into class looking like it was more than a make-out"

Troy grinned, and stood up holding his hand out for Gabriella "Lets go and... Calm ourselves then" he said and Gabriella laughed at the second meaning behind that.

* * *

After school Gabriella and Troy were sat in Troy's parents car. David and Marie were meeting them at the hospital. Troy and Gabriella were currently laughing at Jack and Lucille who were arguing about the radio, Jack would turn to basketball and Lucille would change to music.

"Jack, why can't we just listen to music, there are 4 of us in this car, not one" Lucille told him and turned back to the music station.

Jack frowned and pressed the button "Yeah, but Troy likes basketball, so that's two, and i am sure Gabriella doesn't mind. That's 3!"

Troy and Gabriella laughed at the two before Troy spoke us "Hey dad. Let's just listen to music for now, and on the way back we can listen basketball"

"Fine, but remember Troy, your supposed to be a guy, you know, monster trucks, guy stuff" Jack told him keeping his eyes on the road.

Troy stifled a laugh "Sure dad, and i think guys also shouldn't watch Hannah Montana '_you know, monster trucks, guy stuff' _yep your a real guy too" Troy said which made Gabriella laugh.

"Troy it was one time and i was trying to get to know child shows" Jack said and then smiled "We're here"

Troy got out and held out his hand for Gabriella to take. As the two got out and headed towards the hospital with Jack and Lucille in-tow they spotted David and Marie. Troy looked down at Gabriella and saw her smiling at her parents which made him smile, he looked up and waved towards the two walking towards them.

"Hey everyone" Marie said hugging Lucille.

David looked at his only daughter and realised, his baby girl is really growing up "So... Are you ready to go find out if i have a granddaughter or grandson?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah i am so excited! Me and Troy were talking at lunch, and Troy thinks its gonna be a boy, and i have no idea" Gabriella said squeezing Troy's hand lightly.

David chuckled at his daughters eagerness "C'mon them, we better get inside if we are gonna find out"

"Let's go then" Troy said and Gabriella linked arms with him laughing while they walked towards the hospital doors.

The two walked up the desk to see an middle aged lady there "Hi, uh, i have an appointment with Doctor Scott" **(A/N: Sorry it is a lame name, lol that rhymes, anyway i couldn't think of a better one)**

"Uh..." The lady looked on the computer screen and then lifted her head up "Gabriella Montez?" Gabriella nodded and the lady clicked onto the screen and typed something in "You can take a seat over there, he shouldn't be long, your next"

Gabriella and Troy smiled before leading everyone else to the seats and sitting down. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and Troy squeezed her hand gently "Are you as excited as i am?" Troy asked looking at her.

"Yeah, really excited, i'm trying to control it though, and i think i'm doing well" Gabriella said looking up as her chocolate eyes met his blue ones.

Troy felt butterflies in his tummy "Yeah, just after you said that i got butterflies in my stomach. Although i am not sure if that is from knowing our babies gender or you looking at me, or even both." He replied and grinned sheepishly.

Gabriella giggled and blushed slightly "If that was a compliment, thanks Troy" she said and leaned up to softly press her lips against Troy's cheek.

"Gabriella Montez?" They all looked up to see a female doctor looking around with a clipboard in her hand.

Gabriella and Troy stood up"Yes, that's me" Gabriella said walking closer with Troy.

The doctor smiled "Come this way, i have to give you this robe. **(A/N: I don't know what that long robed/dress type thing you wear in a hospital) **Sorry it isn't very... Pretty, its just hear it says you want to hear the heartbeat and the gender of the baby?"

"The heartbeat, we can actually hear that now?" Troy asked slightly shocked but grinned which made the nurse laughed lightly.

"Let's go and i will show you" The two followed the nurse into the room.

After approximately 10 minutes Troy, Gabriella and the nurse were sat in the room with a loud thumping filling the room, Troy had asked if he could get out his phone real quickly and promised to turn it off straight after. When the doctor approved Troy quickly got his cell out and recorded the heartbeat, holding Gabriella's hand the entire time. Afterwards he put his cell away and was currently looking at a small screen which ad a sonogram of their baby.

"So... Do you know if it is a boy or girl?" Troy asked trying not to sound overly excited.

The Doctor smiled "Yes!"

* * *

**Ha ha!**

**Sorry! You gotta wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**Please review!**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	16. Baby Bolton

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_After approximately 10 minutes Troy, Gabriella and the nurse were sat in the room with a loud thumping filling the room, Troy had asked if he could get out his phone real quickly and promised to turn it off straight after. When the doctor approved Troy quickly got his cell out and recorded the heartbeat, holding Gabriella's hand the entire time. Afterwards he put his cell away and was currently looking at a small screen which ad a sonogram of their baby._

_"So... Do you know if it is a boy or girl?" Troy asked trying not to sound overly excited._

_The Doctor smiled "Yes!"_

_End Of Recap_

"It's a baby boy. Congratulations" The doctor said and Gabriella felt tears roll down her cheeks. She had a little baby boy growing inside of her.

As Troy looked over he immediately became concerned "Are you alright? Did you want it to be a girl?" he asked wrapping his arm around her and stroking her hand.

Gabriella shook her head "These are happy tears Troy. I'm happy. Way more than happy i am ecstatic, we're having a little baby boy" Troy grinned and squeezed her lightly.

"I know, it's ours" he told her and kissed her forehead "Shall i go get everyone?" Gabriella nodded and Troy quickly stood up and left the room.

In the waiting room the four were sat near each other chatting quietly, but when they heard the door open they all became silent when they noticed it was Troy, he was standing at the door motioning with his hand for them to follow him. They all stood up and followed Troy until they appeared at a door and Troy opened it showing them Gabriella laid back on a chair.

"So..." Marie said walking into the room "Are you gonna tell us?"

"It's a boy!" Troy exclaimed, not being able to hold in his excitement.

The two mothers squealed slightly and hugged the two soon-to-be-parents "I'm gonna have a grandson!" Lucille said and Marie agreed with just as much enthusiasm.

The two men looked at them "How much sleep do you think we will get tonight?" Jack asked looking at David who sighed.

"I thinking a couple of hours if we are lucky, i bet they are gonna be on the phone all night, if it gets bad i will kick her out the room" David said and the two chuckled at the idea.

"I'm with you on that one" Jack said and Troy walked over to the two grinning.

"I'm gonna be a dad, I'm gonna have a son" Troy told them the grin never leaving his face.

Jack smiled as did David "Yeah" Jack laughed "and you look really excited... Hey Troy can you tell them two to keep down the noise, if they don't we could be kicked out and they will listen to you"

Troy nodded and turned around before turning back to his dad "Oh and dad?" Jack looked at him "I'm so much more than excited" he said and made his way over to his pregnant girlfriend and the two emotional women.

* * *

Once the 6 got home Troy and Gabriella immediately invited all of their friends to Troys house, they all asked questions and were all confused, but Troy and Gabriella just told them to get over to Troy's house as soon as they could. After they agreed Troy and Gabriella hung up and waited for everyone to come over. Gabriella got up to get a glass of water, while making the water Troy heard the door.

"Hey guys. Come in" Troy said to his friends once he opened the door.

Sharpay was the first to strut in and she stopped everyone and turned to Troy "Why are we here Troy? I left the mall, so this better be good"

"It is, Bella is just getting a drink you can go sit down" Troy said and held the door open for the rest of them.

All the girls except Gabriella and Sharpay fell back onto the sofa "I love shopping, but never with Shar" Miley groaned and Troy laughed at his cousin.

"Did it go well?" Troy smirked and Miley chucked a cushion at him.

She closed her eyes "No offence Shar but you're a freak" she sat up and looked at Troy "Did you know she was carrying 10 bags with items in. She was still looking for more! I had 3 and my arms were aching, and this is in a couple of hours on a Wednesday!"

Sharpay filed her nails and smiled at Miley "Shopping is my exercise, when i go to the gym i take shopping bags with heavy things inside while i am on the treadmills" **(A/N: I stole this idea from TSL the one where London helps Maddie get an A in gym)**

Troy looked at Zeke "Hate to tell you this Zeke but Miley is right. Your girlfriend is a freak"

"Yeah i knew that before we got together but why did you bring us here?" Zeke asked and everyone looked at Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy smiled and turned to Sharpay "Shar you can't buy any pink baby clothes"

"Why?" Everyone had confused faces, but after a few seconds all the girls squealed and hugged Troy and Gabriella.

Chad looked at Troy and shrugged his shoulders confused. Troy smiled "Chad, I don't want my _son _wearing bright pink" All the boys grinned and made their way over to join and really big group hug.

"Congrats dude, now i gotta get ready to start teaching basketball instead of playing" Chad said and Troy chuckled but his the nervousness in it _You may teach him later than thought _Troy thought and inwardly sighed.

The girls were all chatting away, excited about the baby Troy looked at them when he heard Kelsi ask "Is it a Montez or Bolton?"

Everyone looked at Gabriella and without hesitation she replied "Bolton"

Troy just grinned and kept looking at Gabriella until he felt a basketball hit him, he looked up from the direction it came from and saw Zeke laughing.

"Ha ha ha, funny guys" Troy said and the boys headed for the backyard "Hoops, you coming?" Chad asked and Troy looked at Gabriella who was in deep conversation with the girls before heading out.

"This is so exciting, although i am not gonna lie i wanted it to be a girl, but at least you get a mama's boy" Sharpay said and Gabriella giggled.

Kelsi smiled "So Troy..." She looked up to see him and the other guys gone "Where are they?"

Taylor looked at Kelsi "You do know we are at Troy's house, right? He has a basketball court in the backyard, i rest my case"

Gabriella giggled "You rest your case? Have you been reading your moms lawyer books again?"

"Yeah, they are really good, but that is not the point. Shall we go outside?" Taylor asked.

Miley raised her eyebrows "To watch the boys?"

"No to have a pool party! We can watch the boys and talk about this beautiful baby" Taylor said standing up "So are you guys coming?"

Miley stood up and mumbled "You have been spending _way _too much time with shar"

Gabriella mentally laughed as she heard Miley and leaned over to whisper "Don't worry i won't hang out with them two too much, me you and Kels can be the normal ones"

Miley smiled and walked outside with the other girls. Sharpay was the first one to reach the bench next to the basketball court, she sat down and took out her blackberry cell. The others sat down and turned towards Sharpay as her cell went off.

"Who text you Shar? Is it one of those 'Sharpettes' at Lava Springs?" Gabriella asked using Chad's word to call Sharpay's other friends.

Sharpay lifted her head "Actually no, it's this complete gossip girl at school, she is trying to be like gossip girl, knowing everything, well anyway, she just told me that you and Troy and having a boy although we already know. She has probably sent it to everyone"

"You mean everyone in school will know me and Troy are having a boy?" Gabriella asked trying to hide the shock.

Sharpay laughed slightly "Not _everyone _but she does have a lot of peoples numbers and they will probably tell their friends, so yeah"

Gabriella sighed "Can we talk about something else?"

Troy and the boys walked over to the girls "Hey girls" Troy said and then his voice became softer when he looked and Gabriella "Bella what's up?"

"Nothing" Gabriella said and sighed, Troy rubbed her back and looked at the girls questioningly.

Miley looked at Troy's expression and replied "Shar got a text from a girl in school saying that Gabby and you are having a boy, apparently she tries to be like gossip girl and sends the text to a lot of people. Gabs got a bit down about it"

Troy repeatidly rubbed Gabriella back and kissed the temple on the side of her head "Don't worry about it, East High is a school that lives on gossip, they will probably be interested for a day then there will be new gossip and they will forget. Anyway why aren't you talking about what our baby is going to look like. I was talking to my mom and girls your age talk about weddings, babies, prom, boyfriends, and clothes. You're not supposed to be upset"

Gabriella giggled "Thanks for making me feel better. Oh and for the record, your mom is partly right, but we also talk about what toys we used to masturbate" Troy started coughing and choking.

"Huh?" was the only word Troy could manage, afterwards the girls all started laughing.

"I'm joking, and our baby will have your eyes" Gabriella said resting her head on Troy's shoulder.

Sharpay smiled "That would be so cute, just like his daddy he can play basketball, you could buy him a dog, or i could do that for you, money could be a bit of an issue with all those diapers, clothes and all that other stuff you have to buy, so i could buy the dog"

"And you need poop bags" Chad said and everyone laughed. "Seriously you do, you put the diaper in the poop bag and then you put the cream on the babies butt and then you put on a new diaper and chuck away the poop. Out with the old, in with the new"

Everyone looked at Chad shocked "How do you know that?" Troy asked shocked.

Chad shrugged "I may have read a book or two. Look i wanted to be prepared, i know i am not exactly as smart as all of you but i really am excited"

Gabriella felt tears in her eyes, at times she loved the hormones and then at other times she hated them, what Chad had said and done was so sweet, but she didn't like crying about it although she couldn't help it. Leaving town also didn't help the matter, if their plan worked he wouldn't get to change a diaper.

Troy hugged Gabriella "Shh, Bella what's the matter?"

"Nothing. He is just so sweet, Troy did you know your friend is so sweet? Like really sweet. Aw Chad give me a hug, you big pile of mush" Gabriella said hugging him making everyone laughed.

Troy laughed "Dude are you trying to steal Gabriella. I thought you were with Tay?" Troy asked jokingly and Chad glared.

"I am with Tay but i am not one to turn down a pregnant girl" Chad said comforting the crying Gabriella in his arms.

Taylor smiled "As much as i like you treating Chad as nicely as you are. I thought we were discussing Troy junior?"

"Troy junior?" Troy asked smiling at the idea slightly.

Taylor laughing slightly "Troy you can't be going slow like Chad now. Your baby will be a boy, you're a boy, you're his dad, Troy junior"

"Tay, i am not stupid or dumb, or whatever you want to call it, can't you just call him baby Bolton. It sounds cuter" Troy said and realised what he said and blushed.

Sharpay grinned and cooed Troy "Getting soft Troy, you know that happens to men when they are much older. You're going to be such a push over when your daughter wants to go on a date"

Troy frowned "When I have a daughter, she won't date until she has left the house and has a job, and her dad has taught her how to take care of herself. I can't have a risk my daughter getting taken advantage of"

Gabriella looked at Troy "When you have a daughter?" Troy looked at her.

"Well... You know, we, if... Way in the future" Troy said stuttering.

Gabriella giggled "Us? Are you trying to make me emotional again. Don't tell you have thought of marriage as well"

Troy blushed slightly and looked down "No"

Gabriella smiled slightly at the thought, but when she saw his blush, she changed the topic "So... Are you boys ready to get your asses kicked by a pregnant teenage girl?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I just want to clear something up. I know you think their age, 14, is too young, but it is 14 for a reason, you may already know as the title of the story and the summary. But i just wanted to let you all know.**

**Also another promo for my story 'Superhuman' is up on YouTube hsmfan5678 :D Subtle hint ;)**

**Please review!**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	17. Early Morning Lovin'

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_Taylor laughing slightly "Troy you can't be going slow like Chad now. Your baby will be a boy, you're a boy, you're his dad, Troy junior"_

_"Tay, i am not stupid or dumb, or whatever you want to call it, can't you just call him baby Bolton. It sounds cuter" Troy said and realised what he said and blushed._

_Sharpay grinned and cooed Troy "Getting soft Troy, you know that happens to men when they are much older. You're going to be such a push over when your daughter wants to go on a date"_

_Troy frowned "When I have a daughter, she won't date until she has left the house and has a job, and her dad has taught her how to take care of herself. I can't have a risk my daughter getting taken advantage of"_

_Gabriella looked at Troy "When you have a daughter?" Troy looked at her._

_"Well... You know, we, if... Way in the future" Troy said stuttering._

_Gabriella giggled "Us? Are you trying to make me emotional again. Don't tell you have thought of marriage as well"_

_Troy blushed slightly and looked down "No"_

_Gabriella smiled slightly at the thought, but when she saw his blush, she changed the topic "So... Are you boys ready to get your asses kicked by a pregnant teenage girl?"_

_End of Recap_

Gabriella woke up and sighed. She turned to Troy and noticed he was already awake, looking at her. Gabriella pouted and frowned before turning over.

"Bella, baby you can't be mad, everyone else agreed, it isn't really important" Troy told her stroking her hair.

Gabriella rolled back over to look at him "So, one game. I only wanted one game. Just because i am pregnant doesn't mean i can't play basketball. Anyway i was helping to change the subject, 'well... You know, we, if... Way in the future' Pu-lease and the only thanks i got was a peck on the cheek and i got told i can't play basketball!"

"Bella, i just didn't want you to... Over work yourself, I'm sorry i thought i was doing the right thing" Troy leaned over and started to kiss around her face "Can you forgive me?"

Gabriella closed her eyes and moaned quietly "And why should i forgive you?" She said and grabbed his hair tight, which made Troy grin.

"Because I'm grovelling, and i am not kissing those beautiful lips of yours until you forgive me" Troy mumbled as his lips glided across Gabriella's skin.

After Troy finished his sentence Gabriella moaned again and gripped tighter "What time is it?"

"6:30, but we have to get up in half an hour for school" Troy told her running his hands across her smooth baby bump.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist "We better be quick then"

Troy smiled slightly before lifting Gabriella's top off her and chucking it behind him "Quick, i got it"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were currently walking to school, both smiling with their hands intertwined.

Gabriella giggled "I can't believe we did that!"

Troy laughed with her, letting his thumb rub over the back of her hand as he talked "Me either, and then my mom and dad at breakfast. That was embarrassing but completely funny at the same time. I can't believe them"

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella walked in the kitchen, their hair was slightly messed up but their clothes were on properly. The two walked into the kitchen, Gabriella was walking backwards with Troy kissing her, one hand on their baby and the other on Gabriella's face._

_Jack cleared his throat "Uh, morning you two"_

_Troy and Gabriella pulled away and silently studied Troy's parents, they both knew his parents knew what happened this morning. They both blushed lightly and Troy looked at his dad "Uh... Yeah morning"_

_Lucille sighed and put the dish she had in her hand down "Okay this tension is gonna kill me. We know what you did this morning and we heard you. If you are gonna do that in future, try keeping the noise down... Please?" _

_Troy and Gabriella blushed a little harder "Sorry Lucille, sorry Jack" Jack laughed._

_"You got nothing to be sorry about, you have done it before. We just didn't expect it to be so, loud" Jack said smiling at her as she blushed even more._

_Troy groaned "Dad. Do you have to say things like that"_

_Lucille looked at her son "Troy he is basically saying you are lucky Miley stayed over Sharpay's last night. Normally, as i am a parent to a teenager, i would probably shout and tell you not to do it, or say i hope you use protection but it looks like it is a little too late for that" Lucille said and grinned as the two blushed even more._

_Gabriella looked down, after thinking for a moment she looked up and giggled "You know how to make your sons girlfriend feel un awkward... So... Shopping later?" Gabriella asked and grinned when she saw Lucille smile at her._

_"Yeah, but first i think i will go make a phone call" Lucille said, before she left she kissed both Troy and Gabriella on the cheek and then she pecked Jacks lips._

_Troy sat down for his breakfast and muttered "It was an incredible, early morning loving" Troy said and Jack chuckled after hearing his son._

_End Of Flashback_

Gabriella groaned after the memory "Ugh! It is so obvious she called my mom, who will tell my dad. Even though I'm pregnant, i bet they still talk to me! If they ask me if we used protection i will seriously kill them. But i will humor my dad to save you any trouble"

"Don't lie to him. I won't mind, they can't stop us in a few more weeks will be gone and then once our little baby is born, he can sleep when we do things like earlier" Troy said grinning from ear to ear which made Gabriella slap his chest playfully.

"Can we just concentrate on getting to school?" Gabriella said and Troy just winked before turning the corner as they both neared the school.

Chad smiled as Taylor grabbed his hand "What?" Taylor asked him smiling slightly.

"Well you never hold my hand, normally i just put my arm around you or your arms are linked with the girls. Are you okay?" Chad asked but couldn't help but grin making Taylor laugh.

"I'm fine, but i was thinking we never really act cute. And since last night with the whole diapers thing. Cute suits you" Taylor said before kissing his cheek.

Chad smiled and then kissed her cheek "So this means we kiss more?"

Taylor laughed "We're cute Chad, not typical hormonal idiots"

Chad kissed her cheek again "Cute kisses?"

"Okay you win" Taylor said and before she could get another word out Troy and Gabriella walked over to them smiling.

"Why aren't you two inside like you normally are, and why isn't Chad cracking up jokes?" Gabriella asked looking at Chad and then back at Taylor.

Chad grinned proudly "We're cute. Cute couple with cute kisses and holding hands. You all see me as an immature one, and we're in high school! But this doesn't mean i'm not gonna make you laugh or I'm not gonna interrupt with the worst timing ever. I'm still Chad, just more cute" Chad told them and held up his and Taylor's hand for proof.

Gabriella smiled and hugged him "I have always thought you were cute anyway"

"Good, I'm am starting to like you more when you're pregnant" Chad said returning the hug.

Troy bit his tongue, he wanted nothing more than to tell Chad that is one of the many reasons why he loves her. But none of the gang were actually told they were back together, and he had never thought of the word love before, until now. Instead he just smiled at the two of them hugging before saying "We should head inside. Darbus will go crazy if we're late again"

Chad laughed "Yeah, and i don't want detention with her again. 5 minutes late and she tries to make me dance, how humiliating" He said lowering his head chuckling and Taylor laughed.

"But it was a _cute _thing to see" Taylor said and started laughing when she saw Chad's head lift as he showed them the big grin on his face.

"Well... Maybe we could be a little late?" Chad said squeezing Taylor's hand lightly.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and mumbled "If I knew we were gonna be late i would've just stayed in bed with Troy"

Taylor looked at her confused "What did you just say Gabby. I couldn't hear you?"

"Oh nothing just thinking about what lessons i have today. I forgot for a moment there" Gabriella said acting amazingly which made Troy put his hand on her back, rubbing her back lightly she looked up and smiled slightly, she knew he knew what she said.

Taylor just smiled and turned to walk into school with Chad "Okay, lets just get into school. I want to actually have a free period. You can't have a free period if you see Ms Darbus the whole time"

They all started to walk into school but Troy quickly pulled Gabriella back and whispered into her ear "Early morning lovin'." Gabriella giggled and started walking again, heading towards the school.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked into Troy's house after school holding hands, knowing there was gonna be a discussion about what happened earlier in the morning. As Troy and Gabriella walked in they saw both Troy's parents and Gabriella's parents.

"Hey you two, how was school?" Lucille asked as she handed Marie a drink.

Gabriella looked at them "It was... The usual? Are you gonna give us a lecture about this morning, saying we shouldn't be doing what we did on a school morning, a school night, but we can on the weekend?" Gabriella asked and in the end Gabriella asked about the weekend hopefully making Troy chuckle at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Why don't you let them speak?" Troy asked unable to stop grinning at her as she poked him in the side.

David laughed and stood up "As much as i would _love _to have this talk about what my daughter and a close friend do, i was thinking me and Jack could go outside for some ball?" David asked and Jack eagerly nodded his head.

"Yeah, anyway i already had my talk with Troy a few years back and he didn't listen to me, so why would he start now?" Jack said and got up walking over to Troy and whispered "Thanks Troy, i owe you" Troy and Jack did a handshake making Troy laugh at his dad as the two men left.

Troy turned to the two women "So... The lecture begins" Troy said and went over to sit down.

Lucille and Marie looked at each other and Lucille nodded to tell Marie she would talk "It is not to lecture you, that's a bit late. It is basically what Gabby said, you may be becoming parents and you may be maturing a bit quicker than everyone else because of it, but you are still 14 years old-"

"I'm 15 next month mom!" Troy said interrupting her but immediately quietened down once she looked at him.

"I know Troy, but you are still teenagers, not 18,19,20 years old, 14 and 15. If you two are deciding to get more intimate, please don't let your grades fall because of it. If your grades fall you won't be able to stay over each others house. Deal?" Lucille said looking at the two.

Gabriella blushed slightly "It's a deal for me, so can i leave, 'cause i am getting really embarrassed"

Marie laughed slightly after thinking of a joke to ease the embarrassment and said "Yeah, you and Troy can go upstairs, but remember, nothing naughty on a school night"

Gabriella and Troy blushed and carried themselves upstairs. When they got into Troy's room Gabriella fell on her back on Troy's bed.

"I love being pregnant, but now all i can think about is each time our parents look at us they think our minds thrive on sex or something, how many 'talks' have they had with us? It is a bit late for that. Ugh! At the moment all i can think about is sex! I hate parents sometimes" Gabriella said with her hand on her bump.

Troy walked over and leaned on-top of her with his hands either side of her body on the bed, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her soft ones before whispering "No more early morning Lovin'" Troy's lips moved in sync with Gabriella's and he pulled back again "Just late night lovin'. When our parents aren't in the house"

The two re-conneted their lips making out for a while before watching a couple of movies.

* * *

**Hey! **

**I'm not too sure on this chapter, i have been dying to have some sort of Chaylor part in my story but i don't think it all fitted together as well as i wanted it too.**

**So far i have 95 reviews altogether. I'm hoping for more but i don't want to push anyway to feel as though they _have _to review, but if you have time i hope you could possibly review and tell me what you think**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	18. Grandpa Alex

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_Lucille and Marie looked at each other and Lucille nodded to tell Marie she would talk "It is not to lecture you, that's a bit late. It is basically what Gabby said, you may be becoming parents and you may be maturing a bit quicker than everyone else because of it, but you are still 14 years old-"_

_"I'm 15 next month mom!" Troy said interrupting her but immediately quietened down once she looked at him._

_"I know Troy, but you are still teenagers, not 18,19,20 years old, 14 and 15. If you two are deciding to get more intimate, please don't let your grades fall because of it. If your grades fall you won't be able to stay over each others house. Deal?" Lucille said looking at the two._

_Gabriella blushed slightly "It's a deal for me, so can i leave, 'cause i am getting really embarrassed"_

_Marie laughed slightly after thinking of a joke to ease the embarrassment and said "Yeah, you and Troy can go upstairs, but remember, nothing naughty on a school night"_

_Gabriella and Troy blushed and carried themselves upstairs. When they got into Troy's room Gabriella fell on her back on Troy's bed._

_"I love being pregnant, but now all i can think about is each time our parents look at us they think our minds thrive on sex or something, how many 'talks' have they had with us? It is a bit late for that. Ugh! At the moment all i can think about is sex! I hate parents sometimes" Gabriella said with her hand on her bump._

_Troy walked over and leaned on-top of her with his hands either side of her body on the bed, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her soft ones before whispering "No more early morning Lovin'" Troy's lips moved in sync with Gabriella's and he pulled back again "Just late night lovin'. When our parents aren't in the house"_

_The two re-connected their lips making out for a while before watching a couple of movies._

_End Of Recap_

2 weeks later. Two weeks to go. Troy smiled as he looked at his laptop again. He couldn't believe the guy had accepted his offer for the apartment, _and _promised not to tell anyway. They had gotten the email a week ago, and after a day of getting it they had decided to go and see Alex Bolton. They knew they had to see him soon, because if he went against them and they couldn't leave, they would have to tell the guy that owns the apartment before.

Troy got up and kissed Gabriella on the lips before heading to the door "Where are you going?" He heard her say and turned around the see her pushing the covers off of her. Troy loved to see Gabriella, every-time he looked at her he would look down and daydream about the beautiful baby bump, which was getting bigger by the day.

"For breakfast. You coming? Or are you going to go back to sleep?" Troy asked looking her eyes which had closed slightly.

Gabriella shook her head "I'm having some breakfast, I'm hungry, and i need energy for, what will probably be, a long day."

Troy smiled and took her hand as she held it out to him and they both went downstairs. Troy looked in the kitchen as usual Jack was sat there, smiling at the two. They would see Jack like this every other morning, because the two were always at one or the others house, everyone decided that one night they would sleep at Troy's and the other night Gabriella's. Miley came through and saw them all.

"Morning you guys, Me and Ryan and going shopping together, the rest are busy, wanna come with us?" Miley asked walking over to get a glass or water. **(A/N: Okay if i wasn't thinking when i typed this i would have put everyone was going shopping, but i didn't want to make it look as if they are all always all together. It's not like you are with your friend 24/7)**

Gabriella smiled at her "Actually me and Troy are kind of going out somewhere already" Gabriella said trying to make it sound as though they were going on a date.

"Okay and don't worry i won't gossip to the girls about it" Miley said thinking she was talking about a date.

Troy nodded his head understandingly "Thanks" Troy said trying not to laugh at the lie.

Miley got her breakfast and left leaving Jack, Troy and Gabriella eating theirs. Gabriella smiled over at Troy and he smiled back. Just as they did this Jack look up and laughed at the two.

* * *

Once Troy and Gabriella had, had their breakfast, had a wash, and got dressed, they made their way out into the fresh Albuquerque air. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as they started to walk.

"You know this may be a bit of a long walk" Troy said as he realised how far away the house was.

Gabriella looked up at him "Well... At least we have each other for company. Right?"

"Right" Troy chuckled "We better not stop talking to each other on this walk or it will get boring"

Gabriella giggled "True... So have you sent a thanks to the guy with the apartment yet? If not i think we should. That guy could have said no" Troy smiled.

"I've already done that Gabriella, and the only way we are actually gonna get this apartment is if we get this morning from Grandpa _and _when we get there we will have to get jobs. The money won't last forever" Troy told her softly.

Gabriella sighed slightly "When i first decided to leave, on my own, i thought it would be simple, get a job at a diner or somewhere, live in an apartment everything would be fine. But now with you coming with me i realised, it actually is more complicated... But i am not regretting it!" She added quickly slightly worried he thought she did regret it when she didn't

"Me either" Troy said and smiled down at her "Wanna get some ice-cream for on the way?"

Gabriella grinned "Yeah!"

The two walked down a couple of roads until they came to the ice-cream parlor, both making their way inside to get treats for the walk ahead of them.

* * *

Troy grinned as they had finally made it to the house, he was more out of breath than Gabriella because he had made her jump on his back, giving her a lecture about pregnant woman shouldn't walk too much as their feet hurt from the weight they carry.

Troy knocked on the door nervously, the letter in his back pocket, he quickly grabbed Gabriella's hand again as the door opened.

"Troy? Gabriella? What are you doing here? Did you walk?" Alex said opening the door for them to come in.

Troy smiled at his grandpa "Yeah sorry i didn't call before we came, mom and dad don't know we're here. No one does actually... Could we tal--"

Troys grandma came in and smiled at the two "Hello you two, go sit down and i will get you some drinks!" she said ushing them inside.

Troy and Gabriella sat down, Alex following "So... What brings you here?"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and hesitated "Well... We got some things to tell you, we have no idea how we are gonna tell you but you are the only person that is gonna know not even grandma, and you'll either help us, or get us busted"

Alex looked at the two but before he could talk Troy's grandma came through "There you go kids, now, are you two okay?"

"They're fine, in fact they just wanted to come see me so i think we are just gonna watch t.v or do something like that. Maybe while we're not doing anything you could do that shopping list that has been bugging you to get done for a while?" Alex said and she smiled.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Gosh my old age is getting the better of me. I'll go now, but i will be back later, don't go until i get back i can give you a ride home" She said and headed for the door.

Troy smiled "Okay bye grandma"

"Bye dear" Was heard faintly before the door had shut and the car was gone.

Alex turned to the two teenagers "So... What is this thing?"

Gabriella sighed "Please don't get mad and here us out first"

Gabriella looked at Troy and Troy took that as his cue "Well when the school found out about Gabriella being pregnant, our head teacher said it would be bad reputation for the school so when she is 5 months she can't go back to school. I agreed i would leave school with her. Well after that when we got home Gabriella had decided she wants to leave town, no one knows we got kicked out and it would be hard enough for us as it is. I know it isn't know but a lot of people looked at us accusingly when hey first found out she was pregnant, now everyone will because we got kicked out!"

Gabriella smiled and continued "Well while Troy was in hospital he said he would leave with me, and not tell anyone, just run away. I thought it would be easy on my own get a job, and an apartment look after my child, but then when Troy started helping me because he was coming too, i started to see i had to do a lot more than just getting a job and home, i had to have the money first. Me and Troy added all our money up and we sort of had enough but we knew we would need more. Then we found a letter."

Alex looked at the two when no one spoke "What kind of letter? Is it good or bad?"

Troy took the letter out of his pocket "It is the kind of letter in which you find out your dad has gave you $12,000. Did you know about this?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but your dad said you would find out when you're old enough" Alex said to him.

Troy looked at him and smiled slightly "Well, I think I'm old enough. We really need that money and the only way we can get it is if you or my dad sign to get it, and dad can't because then he would know we are leaving. We have been scared about coming here, we have had no idea what you are gonna say to all of this. At this moment in time, you are making us or breaking us. I'm not trying to bribe but if you help us and we leave, we will make sure to keep in contact, you would see your great-grandson whenever possible. Please Grandpa, I've never been anymore desperate in my whole life until now. I have never wanted anything as much as i want this, and we're gonna get jobs, but not so that we can't handle it, because we will have all this money"

Gabriella gripped onto Troy's hand "And if our parents found out and you told them, i would never get to see Troy again, we would either move or I would just not be allowed out of the house, and I don't want to move, because all babies need two parents. No matter what. If you're not gonna do this for me, or for Troy, please just do it for your great-grandson, and after a couple of months, if we're not coping we will come home"

Alex looked at them "I still don't get why you are leaving, running, whatever you want to call it, everyone will still love you"

"Will they?" Troy asked "Will dad still love me when I am not captain of the Wildcats? Will mom still love me when I don't have an education? Will my friends still love me when I got their friend pregnant at 14? We just want a chance. Just one? Gabriella has got kicked out of school, she is smart! She is supposed to be getting scholarships, getting A+'s. If we can't have that, we want something else"

Alex put his head down "I don't know. I could get in a lot of trouble for this Troy"

"I know Al, I know. All i can say is please, and like Gabriella said, for your great-grandson... Are you gonna help us?" Troy asked and Alex lifted his head.

"Uh..."

* * *

**:) I got a review asking for some drama because the fluffy stuff was getting a bit boring, so here you go!**

**Have any of you read my oneshot yet? It is called airport madness I put it on here yesterday. Please review this story and that oneshot! :)**

**Also if any of you have a YouTube account, and only ONE account i would suggest making a back-up account, there have been hackers going around and deleting videos uploading videos saying your YouTube got hacked. But if you don't want a back up account just be careful, because 'The Hacker' Could easily delete your account.**

**Thank you for all the support so far**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	19. With Someone I Love

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

**IMPORTANT! Sorry I haven't updated in a while because i have had writers block, i didn't know whether to have Grandpa Alex agree or not.**

**Also i have changed grandson to great-son as i had a review telling me this mistake i had made. THANKS **XDLoveXD

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_Alex looked at them "I still don't get why you are leaving, running, whatever you want to call it, everyone will still love you"_

_"Will they?" Troy asked "Will dad still love me when I am not captain of the Wildcats? Will mom still love me when I don't have an education? Will my friends still love me when I got their friend pregnant at 14? We just want a chance. Just one? Gabriella has got kicked out of school, she is smart! She is supposed to be getting scholarships, getting A+'s. If we can't have that, we want something else"_

_Alex put his head down "I don't know. I could get in a lot of trouble for this Troy"_

_"I know Al, I know. All i can say is please, and like Gabriella said, for your great-grandson... Are you gonna help us?" Troy asked and Alex lifted his head._

_"Uh..."_

_End of Recap_

Troy sighed "It's okay... We understand" Troy said about to get up.

"No!... I'll do it" Alex said and both of Troy and Gabriella's eyes snapped over to him.

"What? Seriously? This is no joke. You can't say yes and then go tell mom, dad, or anyone, this is a joke isn't it" Troy said standing up.

Alex chuckled "I'm doing this for my great-grandson, and if you think it will make you happy. But you have to promise me Troy, if it goes bad you have to come and see me. Seriously Troy, and don't feel like you can't come to me. Just make sure Gabriella and your son have a amazing life"

Troy smiled slightly and nodded his head "Al I promise, from the bottom of my heart... I will"

"... Get over here and give me a hug!" Alex said and Troy stood up going over to him and hugging him. Alex noticed Gabriella sat watching them and grinned "You too Gabriella, and you too baby Bolton" Gabriella grinned back at him and she heard what he said and went over and joined the two in the hug.

Gabriella closed her eyes, enjoying the moment between the four, **(A/N: The baby too :) lol) **"Thank you so much Alex"

"Don't worry about it Gabriella, and if Troy doesn't look after you, getting you everything you need, you tell me" Alex said jokingly making the three laugh together.

"Deal" Gabriella leaned back into Alex making Troy pout playfully.

"Al I think you have your own wife, stop stealing my girlfriend!" Troy told him wrapping his arm around Gabriella from behind.

Gabriella turned around and hugged Troy "Don't worry Troy, you're my number one, although i think Alex is now my number two!"

Alex chuckled "Yeah you're my number three. Oh and Troy, I think I am a bit too old to steal your girlfriend, so I will just stick to my wife"

"Thanks grandpa, it's good to know" Troy said and laughed.

Alex laughed with him and then turned serious "So... When do you, uh, want the money?"

"We're leaving in two weeks" Troy said softly and watched as Alex's face went from serious to sad "Yeah... So we could have it like the day before, or something like that?" Troy more asked than stated.

Alex's sad face still showed "I'll miss you"

"We'll miss you too, but we're still going to see you... You can't stop us" Gabriella said which made Troy grin at what she said and made Alex smile.

Troy looked at the ground and then looked back up at Alex "We should probably get going now, mom and dad will notice soon"

"Your grandma said for you to wait" Alex stated trying to sound at least a little happy.

Troy sighed "Can you just tell her mom or dad called, please?" Troy asked not wanting to face his grandma, thinking he might get upset.

Alex nodded understandingly "Okay... Do you want a ride home?" Troy just shook his head.

"No thanks, we will just walk. I'll call you before we come back here... To get the money, please don't tell anyone, even if they say they will keep it a secret" Troy told him with pleading eyes.

Alex nodded again "Don't worry guys... I won't tell a soul"

They all hugged each other before Troy and Gabriella left. Once they had left sat back on the sofa and sighed. Should he tell someone? But he promised his grandson and his girlfriend. He couldn't go back on that now, could he? Lost in his thoughts too much he didn't notice his wife walk in the door **(A/N: I don't know what to call Troy's grandma, any names send me a message or tell me in a review)**

"Where are Troy and Gabriella?" She asked as she walked in the door and saw only Alex in the room.

Alex stood up and kissed her cheek "They had to go home, they had a curfew but they will call again. Troy said he was sorry, he didn't realise the time when he got here, Jack and Lucille didn't know they were here, so he also asked if we wouldn't tell them?" He asked and his wife just smiled.

"It's fine. I'm gonna go make some food... Okay?" Alex nodded and sat back down, watching t.v as the smell of food was in the air.

* * *

Troy sighed and felt a tear drop down his cheek, Gabriella was talking about all the other things they were going to have to do and all Troy could think about was his grandpa Al. Alex had been with him through everything, and now what? He just leaves him? Gabriella suddenly looked at Troy and realised he was crying, not that he noticed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked him slowly looking up.

Troy let out a loud sob "Yeah?"

"Oh Troy, come here... Is this about Alex?" Gabriella told him opening her arms and Troy went into her arms burying his neck in her hair still crying.

"Maybe" Was Troy's only reply.

Gabriella smiled sadly and hugged Troy tighter and he let out more and more sobs "Troy, talk to me, please. I can't help you if you don't tell me, can I?" She stated more than asked and Troy moved back slightly and grabbed her hand, then started walking again.

"Let's go eat at a diner. I'll tell you there" Troy said and all Gabriella did was nod, not that Troy noticed.

On their way to the nearest diner there wasn't a lot of talk going on. Gabriella would continuously be looking up to Troy to see if he was alright, and every time she looked he had his eyes to the ground. Gabriella sighed and once they reached the doors to the diner she opened the door to let Troy in. Once the two sat down at a table with menu's Troy looked at Gabriella.

"He's doing so much for us... I'm gonna miss him, a lot." Troy said and Gabriella looked up.

"I know Troy. I have told you this loads of times, but you really don't have to come if you don't want to" Gabriella told him grabbing his hand and watching Troy and he closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his mouth as Gabriella's fingers glided across the skin on his hand.

After a minute or so Troy opened his eyes slightly "I'm still coming, I still wanna come. I'm just gonna miss him, and i sort of feel guilty, like he said he can get into lots of trouble if anyone knows what he is doing"

"I know... Troy we are still gonna see him, and if there are any times in life when we can't see him, we can send pictures and letters. We can call him often" Gabriella said and Troy closed his eyes again. After a couple of minutes in silence Gabriella broke it "What are you thinking?"

Troy kept his eyes open "Honestly, I'm thinking I am actually really lucky. I have amazing friends and family. You and our soon-to-be newborn baby. We're gonna be learning how to be parents everyday day with him, our son is basically gonna teach us. I'm excited and scared, excited I'm practically a dad, and scared i might do something wrong"

Gabriella giggled slightly "There is no way you can go wrong, and if you do, you can easily fall back on me for support, because i will always be there for you" Troy chuckled.

"Our conversation has suddenly gone really deep. Have you noticed?" Troy asked lifting his head up and looking straight into her dark chocolate brown eyes.

Gabriella smiled "I noticed, i just didn't know if you had. You wanna change the topic?"

Troy shook his head grinning "Nope. Although we basically have now"

"True. Sorry to actually completely change what we're talking about but, i think we should have a sleepover. With the whole gang i mean" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded "Yeah... We won't be doing that for a while. This is getting frustrating, all we talk about is leaving, why don't we just live in the moment?"

"Sure. Then you would like to know i want a dog" Gabriella said and fluttered her eye-lashes jokingly.

Troy chuckled "Well we will get a dog, and you can name him"

Gabriella looked up at Troy with raised eyebrows "We are both picking our sons name Troy"

Troy lowered his head "It was worth a shot" Gabriella giggled, and looked around seeing the place half empty with old ladies working in their pink uniform making Gabriella shudder slightly.

"Can we go? This place looks kind of creepy, and dead" Gabriella asked him and then looked around the room as she explained.

Troy grinned and stood up holding out his hand "Let's go. Sorry about earlier" Troy suddenly flicked his hair like a girl and looked at his nails "It's my time of month"

Gabriella started laughing, causing Troy to laugh, causing the old dead people to look at them "C'mon Ms Giggle-a-lot. We're leaving" As they started walking out Gabriella grabbed his hand.

"Did you notice them staring?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded.

"Did you notice them look at us like we're crazy... Well, we are kinda crazy" Troy said and Gabriella smiled, leaning onto Troy slightly as they walked.

* * *

Walking the rest of the way home Troy and Gabriella did many things to entertain themselves: Flirting, eating, talking about their baby, and many other things that got them where they are now. Troy held he door open for Gabriella, walking into the Montez residence they could smell Lasagna from the kitchen and the two instantly knew it was Marie cooking for them.

Troy grinned and walked into the kitchen "When is all this gonna be ready?" Troy asked and Marie and Gabriella both laughed at him slightly.

"Eager much Troy?" Gabriella asked and Troy wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"I am, and i think for a treat you can have some too. We can both have the same amount and just have lots of vegetables on top" Troy said still grinning.

Gabriella smiled "You can have more Troy. You don't have to have the same as me because I'm pregnant"

"Nope. I'm fine, it won't tempt you and it is actually unhealthy anyway" Troy said and leaned down letting his lips softly fall against Gabriella's, not an actual kiss but their lips still moved against one another, that was until Marie coughed.

"Guy's this is gonna be done soon, if you two are having vegetables and... Whatever else you want why don't you start preparing it now?" Marie asked the two once they had pulled away from each other.

Troy nodded agreeing and made his way over to the cupboards "Bella-Ella, why don't you go and sit down and i will make all this for us?" Troy asked but it was more a demand.

Gabriella looked at him "Why can't I help?" Troy smiled at how cute she looked but still shook his head.

"Sorry I just wanna make you a beautiful looking plate that is full of things like broccoli, and although i don't like broccoli and cauliflower we are _both _going to eat it. Okay?" Troy told her and Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, see you in a few" Gabriella said pecking his lips once more before walking out of the kitchen grinning at Troy's cuteness. As she sat down she thought one thing _I may be leaving but at least it is with someone i love._ Gabriella froze at the thought.

* * *

**:D Great way to end it! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writers block. I had no idea what to write! I felt like i had let everyone down so I am sorry.**

**On a more positive note i am loving the reviews so far! I had read other stories, that actually have less chapters and over 200 reviews! But i am not that bothered but i am please i got at least 100 reviews, so thank you to everyone who had reviewed, i have gotten more and more reviews that have more detail in them, they have told me what they liked and what they would like to see. So thank you for the help with making my story what it is.**

**Thank you for reading another chapter of Fourteen To Eighteen**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	20. All Packed And Ready To Go

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryley. Previously called Teenage Love**

**IMPORTANT: Sorry if you think this story is going fast but i really need to skip the two weeks sorry! **

**ALSO!!! I AM GOING BACK AND CHANGING THE AGE ... AGAIN. Instead of saying Troy is almost 15 I am just saying they are Both 14!**

* * *

Fourteen to Eighteen

_Recap:_

_"Guy's this is gonna be done soon, if you two are having vegetables and... Whatever else you want why don't you start preparing it now?" Marie asked the two once they had pulled away from each other._

_Troy nodded agreeing and made his way over to the cupboards "Bella-Ella, why don't you go and sit down and i will make all this for us?" Troy asked but it was more a demand._

_Gabriella looked at him "Why can't I help?" Troy smiled at how cute she looked but still shook his head._

_"Sorry I just wanna make you a beautiful looking plate that is full of things like broccoli, and although i don't like broccoli and cauliflower we are both going to eat it. Okay?" Troy told her and Gabriella nodded._

_"Okay, see you in a few" Gabriella said pecking his lips once more before walking out of the kitchen grinning at Troy's cuteness. As she sat down she thought one thing I may be leaving but at least it is with someone i love. Gabriella froze at the thought._

_End Of Recap_

Almost 2 weeks had passed. Over the past two weeks not much had happened for the two teens, just the usual, school friends and their baby boy. Gabriella had been like her usual self but had been worrying a lot on the inside. She loved Troy! Troy had already noticed the odd behavior but thought it was because of the pregnancy. Everyone had, had a sleepover at Gabriella's house already and Sharpay had not stopped talking about it since.

Currently Troy and Gabriella were at Troy's waiting for Alex to pick them up. Today was the day they were going to get the money, and tonight, the night they were going to leave. Alex pulled up outside the house and sighed. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to let his 14 year old grandson run away? And give him money? Alex sighed again and shook his head. Of course he was, Troy would still see him and he would help the two out. He couldn't turn them down now anyway.

Troy and Gabriella made their way outside and over to Alex's car and got in, Troy smiled at him "Hey Al"

Alex smiled "Hey you two... Where is this place we have to go to?"

"Oh all you need to do is go to the bank. Then I think there will be a couple of documents you have to sign and that will be it" Troy told him sitting back as the car started to move.

Alex kept his eyes on the road and asked "When are you going?"

Gabriella hesitated slightly "Tonight" Alex inwardly cringed, but didn't let it show.

"So are you going to leave letters or something?" he asked the two and Troy nodded but then realised Alex couldn't see him.

"Yeah. We haven't really discussed that but i think we could give everyone letters. Post them through every-ones door. I was also thinking we should write you one Al, make it look less obvious?" Troy asked slightly.

Alex nodded his head "You can write all the letter at my house if you want, then you can just hide them in Gabriella's purse. Are you sure you can drive Troy?"

Troy smiled softly at how caring his grandpa was and grabbed Gabriella's hand "Yes Al. I do. When i practiced in your truck the other day i was pretty good wasn't I? I think i can probably manage. Anyway i will have to, I am going to have to drive to visit you and grandma" Alex smiled.

"You better be able to come and see me" Alex said and Gabriella giggled.

"I will personally make sure we come and see you as many times possible and because i am carrying his baby i think i am most likely to win" Gabriella told Alex.

Troy chuckled "Who ever said i didn't want to see Al? Of course I do!" Troy told them and they carried on chatting away.

* * *

After the car ride and a short walk from the parking lot to the bank they were finally there, about to get $12,000. Alex had warned the two to act normal otherwise people could get suspicious. A woman came over and offered to help them and they immediately got a seat.

The woman smiled at the three "Hello. I'm Diane" She quickly looked down at some notes. "You're here for the child's saving money?" She asked as she read off the sheet and then she looked up at the three and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, but Troy here wants all of it" Alex said chuckling slightly and the lady laughed a bit as well.

"Why getting a new car or something?" she asked them all.

Alex nodded "As a matter of fact yes. And him and his girlfriend here are expecting a baby, he refused help from family and said he wanted to pay for all the things needed out of this money"

Diane awed "Congratulations on the baby, although you look a bit young" Gabriella giggled at this.

"We're 14. " Gabriella told her and Diane nodded shocked.

"Okay I have some contracts you both have to sign. After I explain I will leave and you can read the whole thing through. It basically tells you that once the money is handed to you, you have full responsibility of the money and if any is lost, you can't blame us, just things like that. i will be back with pens for you to sign and i will give you time to read it over" Diane said and then left the 3 as they read it through.

Troy watched as Alex read it through "I am so excited, but really nervous at the same time" Troy said and Gabriella giggled.

"Calm down Troy, as soon as all this is done, I'll go back to my house and you to yours" Gabriella said and Troy nodded his head agreeing with her.

Alex read through it and stopped for a moment to turn to Troy "That woman was right it basically is, the money is your responsibility once it is given to you"

Troy just smiled at him and watched as his grandpa read through the letter. He looked towards Gabriella and smiled, quickly leaning over and kissing her cheek, making her jump slightly she turned towards Troy and smiled at him.

After Alex had read through the whole contract and Diane had come back with a pen, Alex looked at Troy "Are you _sure _you want this money Troy?" Alex asked, silently asking _Are you sure you want to leave._

Troy nodded. "Positive Al" Alex inwardly sighed and signed the contract, then handed the lady back the pen.

"Now we give you a cheque, but we can take it back and pay it into your back for you, but that will take an extra few days" Diane told Troy and Troy shook his head.

"I will just take the cheque, but thanks for the offer" He said politely and she smiled, handing him the cheque.

She stood up and shook Alex's hand "Maybe we will be seeing you soon, when you have a savings account for your little one" She said motioning her hand towards Gabriella.

Troy nodded and smiled before they all got up and left the building.

* * *

While Alex was driving in the car Troy sat in the back with Gabriella, she had fallen asleep on the way back to Alex's house while Troy was stroking her hair, he smiled softly down at her and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Alex looked at Troy and then started talking quietly.

"You will need to open another bank account. I don't want you keeping that kind of money in a small apartment" He told Troy.

Troy nodded "Don't worry, I will. Can you... Help us with the letters? We'll write them... Just, supervise?" Troy asked and Alex smiled.

"You want to spend time with me before you go" Alex stated to him.

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead again "I... I love you Al" Alex glanced back at Troy and then back at the road.

"I love you too Troy"

Troy sighed slightly and rested his head on top of Gabriella's, it may sound stupid, but Troy was trying his best to hold back his tears. The thought of leaving Albuquerque, his friends and family, his team mates, his school, his life, it made Troy ask if it was even worth it, but when he looked down at Gabriella he knew it was. The perfect features of her face that not many people noticed, but he did: her dark chocolate brown eyes, her soft plump lips, her slightly Rosy cheeks, to him as well as looking perfect she was perfect. Alex had glanced back again at Troy.

"It's okay to cry, Troy. You're leaving a place you have been for 14 years, it's more than okay to cry" As soon and Alex said that Troy let the tears fall freely down his face.

Gabriella opened her eyes slightly and saw Troy crying, it made Gabriella upset just looking at him. Gabriella saw more tears leak out of Troy's eyes and she bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, she knew if she opened her eyes and looked at Troy she would cry. With her eyes closed all she could picture was Troy's tears leaking down his face, and she couldn't stop anything once she heard him sob. Opening her eyes and grabbed Troy's hand and squeezed it, letting her tears fall freely as well.

Troy kept sobbing "I'm, sorry" Gabriella sat up moving her head from his lap to his shoulder, but lifted it again to look into Troy's eyes.

"Don't be. Us leaving is gonna be sad, it's okay to cry" Gabriella told him and rested her head onto his shoulder again.

Troy wiped his tears with the back of his hand "I know and i still want to leave with you, it's just gonna be hard"

"I know. I get it, and i feel the same way. But at least we have each other. Right?" Gabriella asked and Troy sniffed shaking his head.

"Right"

Suddenly the car stopped and the two looked out the window to see Alex's house. They got out and headed towards the house getting ready for the night a head...

* * *

"Dad I am staying at Bella's tonight. I thought you knew that?" Troy said getting impatient and itching to get his dad away from his room.

Jack looked at his son unsure "Are you sure? I thought you stayed at Gabriella's yesterday?" Jack asked and Troy nodded.

"We did dad, but we're working on our science project since we're partners. Marie said we can just stay over for 2 nights. I told you this last week when we were watching the basketball game. Dad it doesn't effect anyone or anything does it?" Troy said and Jack shook his head.

"Well no but--" Troy interrupted "So then I can stay, right? Dad Marie said it isn't a problem, and you haven't got a problem, so why are we standing here wasting time?" Troy asked his dad.

Jack just chuckled "I know 'science project' probably means Troy and Gabriella time. But I'll let you go" Troy went to the door but Jack stopped him "Hey what about you're stuff?"

Troy turned back to look at his dad "It's at Gabriella's already, i have a section of her closet, and she bought me the essentials because normally i forget" Troy told him and when Jack nodded his approval Troy turned around facing the door, but didn't stop he turned right round again to face his dad.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Troy said walking up to his dad and hugging him, holding back the tears in his eyes while doing so. Confused, Jack just hugged him back and they said their goodbyes. As Jack didn't know but that was the last time he would see his son for quite a while, and the hurt and pain was still to come.

Troy walked out and the house and started to walk, he stopped around the corner and looked back waiting for the lights in the house to turn off so he knew his parents were in bed, before slowly making his way back towards the house and going to the back yard. Troy looked into the kitchen window to see the room empty and the light off. He quickly grabbed onto the vines on the side of the house and started to climb up, his clothes were already in hid in the bush in the backyard but he needed more stuff.

As Troy slowly got back into his room he walked around as quietly as possible and started to pack all the things he need, including his safe which he had put the $12,000 cheque in.

After a couple of hours, of gathering everything in boxes from photo's to bed covers, all the memories gathered leaving the room bare. Troy took one last final look at his room before jumping out of his window and dragging all of his things around the corner and putting them all in his new 'old' truck.

While Troy as driving down the street he made a mental note to park a couple of streets away from Gabriella's house, just to make sure he didn't disturb her parents. Jumping out of the truck he creeped around the back of Gabriella's house and got up onto her balcony and opened the door, glad that Gabriella had left it open for him. He looked across the room and saw Gabriella sat on the floor, her hair in plaits with her fringe loose, wearing clothes that definitely showed her 5 month pregnant stomach.

Troy smiled and whispered "How much have you got done?"

Gabriella turned around and smiled at him, she got up and walked over to Troy and gave him a light kiss "All i need is about 5 minutes. Do you want to start taking things to your grandads truck... Well our truck now"

Troy nodded "Okay, and yeah our truck, and i wanna keep it instead of buying something new, because that would just waste money, oh and remember to leave the note on the bed"

"I will" The two kissed again and Troy started taking a lot of boxes towards the truck.

After another couple of hours all of it was finally in the truck and now all they had to do was get Gabriella down the tree. Gabriella gripped on to Troy tighter still whispering.

"I can't believe you're trying to get a pregnant girl down a tree" Gabriella whispered and huffed.

Troy kissed her forehead and helped her down a little more "Bella we have been here for... 15 minutes and we are almost down, it is the only way down and once we're down that is it. Please don't be mad at me"

Gabriella smiled and said no more. She just watched his facial features as he helped her down, every step of the way. Even if they could have sneaked downstairs and out the door, she was glad they went down the tree as it gave her an opportunity to watch Troy help her every step of the way, just like he had done with the pregnancy, and just like she knew he would when their baby arrived.

_Their _baby_._

Two people

About to become a family.

Gabriella stood next to the car looking at it, she knew she had to tell him, he had to know how she felt. Troy looked across at Gabriella confused.

"Bella we gotta go. You okay?"

Gabriella shook her head "Troy I have to tell you something. I want you to hear me out... because.... because afterwards you might not want to go with me, and i will completely understand but i can't leave and then tell you and make you feel like your stuck with me"

Troy looked at her from the other side of the car confused, and then looked up as he felt and something wet drop on his face, rain "Bella you tell me in the car it's raining"

"Troy you don't get it. I have to tell you here, whether it's a thunderstorm, snowstorm, sandstorm or a heatwave, i have to tell you here. Please don't be mad at me" Gabriella begged, feeling tears around the edges of her eyes.

Troy tensed slightly "Just tell me Gabriella, right here, right now... Please? It now sounds bad and I am worried, I'm wet and i really want to know"

"I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry I bet you want to go home now, i am so sorry i wasted your time, your parents have probably read your letter and are probably angry, I'm sorry if they get angry at you, blame it on me tell them everything, let them know that---"

"I'm in love with you too"

Gabriella looked up, before she could reply Troy lips were on hers, both putting all the emotions they could into the kiss. For the few minutes that they were kissing they forgot about all the drama around them and focused on each other, forgetting about leaving, the pregnancy. That was until the two felt a small kick from Gabriella's stomach. The two pulled back shocked.

* * *

**SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY**

**I am so sorry, I have been in hospital so i have been able to update, in.... _ages _but i promise i will update regularly as much as possible :)**

**I am also really annoyed because as a lot of you know i am starting a new story . Superhuman. and i have written 5 chapters so far, but this morning when i came back from the hospital they have gone! I couldn't upload them! They had been there for over 60 days *blushes* I know a little long and i was supposed to upload them this morning but they were gone so that will also be delayed.**

**I also hate this chapter! It has been done this morning, rushed, I have had my friend checking up and keeping me in touch with fanfiction and i heard about the technical function that happened. because i haven't uploaded in ages i made this chapter long, my longest 3,455 words!**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and again, i am really sorry about delaying, but what are you gonna do, one minute i was sat in ER with a high temperature, next minute it's weeks later and i am still in the same hospital bed with wires in and out of me and machines beeping.**

**ox hsmfan1351 ox**


	21. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HSM! (I can only dream)**

**Summary****: **Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Best friends who got pregnant at 14. Best friends who decide to run away together. What changes?. TXG

**Rated T:** minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Athor's note: **Thank you for reading my story, I know it sucked at the beginning but I hope it doesn't as much now, this is the first story I've written and I'm well aware that it shows. Also please could you check out my new story _**SuperHuman**_and watch out for a small 2, maybe 3 chapters of a _**Fourteen to Eighteen - Part 2**_

_Lucy xoxo_

* * *

"Please tell me that was what I think it was" Troy said happy.

Gabriella nodded grinning "It was, our baby just kicked Troy" She grabbed his hand and they both smiled at each other as they felt their child's first kicks.

"That's our son... I love you Gabriella" Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too Troy" They leaned in and kissed, this time not pulling away when the baby kicked, instead laughing throughout the kiss as the baby kicked with all it's strength. Troy laughed as another kick hit him and he slowly pulled back.

"This may sound weird, but I am, in no way ashamed, to consider that our son may be a soccer player instead of a basketball player" Troy said and Gabriella giggled and hugged Troy.

She looked up at the sky and as the rain came down her eyes followed down until they met Troy's "Ready to leave?"

"Never. But I know I want to" Troy said and kissed Gabriella's nose.

The two parted and got into the truck "Don't worry about it Troy. I am certain we will be back one day. I love you"

"I love you too"

Troy started the car and the two drove off together, it wasn't a happy ending, there wasn't exactly a bad part in the story so far, they just went for a new beginning, but by no means was this the end of their story.

* * *

Chad knocked on Taylor's door and waited patiently. Last night he was on the phone to Troy talking about his relationship with Taylor, and basketball of course, but then Troy had to go, and told Chad he was staying and Gabriella's. Chad remembered the nervousness in his voice, he could also tell how tired Troy was but he didn't want to question his friend.

Taylor opened the door and smiled at Chad "Morning Chad, you better be ready for school this morning"

Chad nodded and kissed her cheek "Don't worry, I told my mom about me forgetting and she made me check, and check, and check _again _just to make sure i had my books" Taylor nodded her approval, laughing slightly at the memory, before the two started walking to the bus stop and Chad grabbed Taylor's hand.

"I spoke to Gabriella on the phone last night, she sounded really tired, she was actually in a hurry to get me off the phone too, I thought her and Troy were in the middle of something, but at the end she was saying how she had to get to Troy's as she was staying at his, really weird"

Chad stopped walking and dropped Taylor's hand "Whoa whoa whoa, back up, _Gabriella _was staying at _Troy's _house. Are you sure you didn't get it wrong and instead it was _Troy _staying at _her _house"

Taylor looked at him confused "Okay Chad, you're confusing me. Look it is no big deal, we can just ask them when we get to school... Wait, Troy told you he was staying at Gabriella's?" Chad nodded confused as well.

"Yeah, I was on the phone to Troy last night, he said he had to go, he was heading to Gabriella's to help her take her things to his house, his dad was dropping him off there" Chad told her honestly.

Taylor thought for a moment, finding the situation odd "Maybe... Maybe we shouldn't ask at school, it's not really our business anyway"

"Yeah, but you have to admit it does seem a little weird, and not really like them" Taylor nodded and they both sat down on the bus bench waiting for the bus.

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan got driven to school together. It was just a known fact, everyone knew that the two always walked out of one of their porches together. Today was no exception.

"Ry, could you close the window a bit more" Sharpay told him instead of asking.

Ryan shook his head "Add the right word on the end and you might just get what you want, as you always do"

"Please? God Ryan, now can you close it , please, my hair is getting blown about" Sharpay huffed and Ryan grinned in triumph and closed the window.

Sharpay sat relaxed into the seat, right leg crossed over her left, her hands on her lap, she looks elegant for a 14 year old, but still looked very relaxed for Sharpay Evans. Looking out the window she smiled as she saw East High, kids moving around frantically, seniors pushing freshmen around, and sophomores and juniors just casually sat around, some joining in, in pushing freshmen around, but most just together with their groups of friends.

Ryan and Sharpay got out together once the car had stopped, both looking around trying to spot their friends. Sharpay was the first to notice them, seeing Chad and Taylor hand-in-hand, also looking around as if they were looking for other people. The two twins laughed as they saw Chad start pointing and waving at them, and then Taylor rolling her eyes at him and dragging him over to them.

"Hey guys, have you spotted anyone else yet?" Taylor asked as she got over to them.

Sharpay shook her head and started to look around again "No, we just got here. Are we gonna go straight to Troy and Zeke's lockers to meet everyone or are we going to wait here?" She asked still looking around as was everyone else.

Taylor stopped looking at turned her body towards the three others "We should just wait at their lockers, they are probably there anyway. If they're not, they will just arrive eventually"

The other three nodded and they all headed inside East High. Surely enough as they reached the two lockers there was everyone there, well all except two.

Chad walked straight over to Jason as Zeke, doing their handshakes "Hey guys"

"Sup dude"

"Have you seen Troy this morning?" Jason asked and Chad shook his head.

"No we were hoping him and Gabby would be here by now, how long is it until the bell goes?" He asked out randomly.

Sharpay took out her cell flipping the screen around and checking for the time "It's... Hang on, okay we have about, one minute until the bell" The bell suddenly went making them jump "Or just now"

Chad looking around, now with a confused face and a his eyebrows furrowed "I wonder where they are"

Everyone kind of shrugged off what Chad had said and just headed to homeroom, ready for a morning of Darbus' lectures. As they reached the door, Zeke held it open for Sharpay, and smirked at the other boys as she kissed his cheek. They all walked into the classroom and before they could start to talk Darbus had already started giving out detentions.

"Sharpay. I know you are co-president of the drama club but you know i do not tolerate Cell phones in class. Hand over your cell and I will see you in detention" Darbus said and then moved onto Chad "Mr Danforth, I have told you over and over, I do _not _want to see that ball in your hands every morning. You may also join Sharpay in detention. Now can we please have silence while i check who is and isn't here, if you talk, expect a detention" Darbus finished and everyone sat back in their seats, again everyone except two.

After Darbus had called out all the names, the group of friends looked around at each other, two names weren't called out, and Darbus _never _makes a mistake like that.

"Uh Ms Darbus?" Ryan asked raising his hand. Darbus looked at him expectantly "Why didn't you call out Troy and Gabriella's names?" Most of the other students in the class nodded their heads in agreement.

Ms Darbus looked at him also confused "I got told by our principal that Mr Bolton and Ms Montez left school, from now on since Ms Montez is 5 months pregnant, neither of the two are going to school until the baby is born"

Some pupils eyes had multiplied, while others turned to their friends, starting to gossip. Chad stood up confused, he couldn't, and wouldn't believe that _his _best friend left and didn't tell him. Ignoring the calls from his teacher he left the classroom, heading straight for his coaches office, he was ready to find out, he was going to find out _now_. He ran down the halls, ignoring everything around him, the teachers calling him, the students giving him strange looks, the hall monitor, everything and everyone, he just kept heading towards Coaches office.

Not bothering to knock he walked straight in, a disgruntled look settled across his face "Why did_ you _not tell me? Why did _they _not tell us? All of us! You knew! They knew! But you didn't tell us, ugh! I thought you would at least inform the team since he is captain" Chad rambled on and Jack stood up confused.

"Chad what are you going on about? What has Troy got to do with anything?" Jack said startled.

He glared at Jack "Like you don't know, him and Gabriella"

Jack shook his head still clearly confused "Chad I have no idea what you are on about... Have you and Troy had an argument? I can get him out of class so you and him can talk, if that's what you want"

Chad paused, slowly moving his head to meet Jacks eyes, his brows furrowed, it was his turn to shake his head "Wait. You don't know, do you"

"Chad what are you on about, tell me now" Jack demanded now getting frustrated by the 14 year old.

He sighed "Troy and Gabriella, they weren't in homeroom. Darbus told us they are off the register, since Gabriella is 5 months pregnant they have been kicked out, they don't go to school anymore, not until the baby is born anyway. Matsui knows too... How come you didn't know?"

Jack eyes went wide, just like the kids in homeroom had, his hands went straight to the phone on his desk "I need to call Troy. He'll tell me" Jack dialled the number he knew from his heart and held the phone to his ear, listening as it went straight to voice-mail.

_"Hey this is Troy, Gabriella is here too. I have no idea if you have found out yet, but in case you haven't there is a letter from me in my room on my bed, and one from Gabriella on her bed, we're sorry for the trouble. Love you guys, if you want you can leave a message after the beep, but i won't expect you too, if you don't want to. Beeeeep"_

"Troy, it's your dad. I'm going home to find that letter and it better explain... What the hell is going on?" He put the phone back down and grabbed his car keys, pushing Chad out of his office.

"Chad tell the others basketball practice is cancelled today, in fact you can tell someone else to. I'll explain on the way but i may need your help" Jack told him and Chad nodded his head confused, but nevertheless ran off to homeroom to tell the guys in the basketball team before leaving with Jack.

* * *

Just over an hour later: Jack, Lucille, David, Marie and Chad were all in the Bolton residence, with two letters. The letters that were about to tell them the truth, but also tell them what they already know, they saw their children's rooms, empty, every trace of them, gone. They had only left the letters and a photo of the two of them, obviously taken recently, Troy had his arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist resting on the baby bump and Gabriella had her hands over the top of his.

Chad felt tears gather in his eyes, knowing what was about to happen "Uh. Can I read a letter allowed?"

Jack and Lucille looked at each other, sending silent messages, Lucille smiled sadly and handed Chad the letter. Chad grabbed it, his hands shaking, he thought he could have been sick there and then. He coughed, holding his tears back as best as he began and started.

_Dear... Everyone,_

_You have obviously seen my room, and you can see my stuff has gone. I was going to try and ease my way into telling you, but the truth is I can't. My room is empty, I am no where in sight, it is obvious that I have left. I have a pile of paper next to me where I have tried to explain this, I'm sorry. We saw Al today, he didn't know anything so be careful when you tell him, after he left me and Gabriella made a start on our letters, and she told me why she wanted to leave in the first place, she heard a conversation, between David and Marie. You know I love you guys but she heard your conversation, and when she told me she cried, it broke her heart, hearing the things you said about her, we can only hope we learn from your mistake._

_It's weird how i already miss you all. The girls I will miss a lot, I have spent many nights listening to Bella on the phone or on IM to the girls, I have gotten so used to it. It won't be the same waking up after a night of all your talking. Mom and dad, I will really miss you of course._

Chad suddenly stopped and sniffled, Jack went to take the paper, everyone was now in tears but Chad held onto it for his life.

_You are the two people who have made me what I am, you have raised me. I still remember dad teaching me basketball, like the mornings we would get up and mom would make us have a wash before we played, although we both knew it was pointless as we would need one afterwards, but after small arguments each morning we still did it. I hope me Gabriella, and our son can be like how we have been, the small arguments, i want to teach him basketball like you taught me... i want my son to be as proud of me as I am of you. I'm gonna miss waking up and smelling the breakfast that you make, it will be really weird walking around our apartment instead of downstairs to the kitchen where i would normally see the two of you, making small talk. And I will always appreciate the times you taught me laundry mom, and that time when you showed me and Gabriella some baby things, i remember it all._

_I'll really miss the guys from basketball. I wish you luck on every game, it could be awesome if I could be like a silent mascot, not there, but my heart will always be there. Sorry to leave you guys, but I know Chad will make an awesome captain, he always helped me, we were more like co-captains anyway. Chad I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I know you were probably angry when you first found out, but don't worry, we took as many pictures of you as possible, we got many off of the laptop, my son is gonna know his dad's best friend had big curly hair that has a mind of it's own. I hope you're not still angry with me, me and you are like brothers, no matter where we are, together or apart-_

Chad started sobbing, giving up and handing the paper to Jack, who had tears down his face but carried on knowing he had to.

_brothers for life. I will see you again. I know that for sure, whether we're as old and grey, in a year or two. I know me and you still have a basketball competition to finish. I love you dude, and I know that sounds girlie, but I know you still understand even if you do joke about it._

_Finally Alex. I don't have much to say, as I am sure you understand why. I hope you know that I will miss you and as I said to Chad I will see you again. I am sorry for stealing your truck as I am sure you have noticed and i hope you know that i had to. Also I love you too, I love all of you._

_I just want you to know I am definitely going to make sure Gabriella and our child have the best life possible. There is honestly no point in calling the cops or anything, we changed the licence plate, it sounds ridiculous and pointless but it is what we think is right, and don't blame Matsui for kicking us out, he had to._

_Love from_

_Troy Bolton x_

Everyone in the room was now sobbing, Chad had his head on the table, he was getting really hysterical. Lucille noticed this and moved over to hug the young boy, knowing he needed comfort, as did she.

Marie looked at the letter in front of her, she was already crying she didn't have the strength to read this letter, she was crying listening to Troy's, her own daughter was just too much, she pushed it away and it eventually went towards Jack, who picked it up, looking at Marie for approval, he slowly opened the letter and read the second letter.

_Dear Family and friends_

_I have no idea which letter you will read first, part of me hopes you will read Troy's first but apart of me wants you to at least be listening when you read mine. Me and Troy have left Albuquerque, by the time you have read this we are probably already at our new home. Don't blame Troy, don't blame Matsui. I knew I was going to leave anyway, Troy decided to come with me but I was gonna leave on my own, our argument we had when Troy went into hospital, it was about this. I couldn't tell him then, I couldn't tell anyone then, but I heard your conversation mom and dad. I heard everything. I was coming down all happy and then I heard how disappointed you were, you said you wished that my friends were your kids, how could you ever say that in your lifetime. For weeks I have searched for answers hoping to find out why. All i wanted to know was why I wasn't good enough. Why I wasn't the daughter you wanted._

_I sat in my room and cried for hours, I had cried myself to sleep because of the words you said. I eventually told Troy. Me and Troy got his savings money, one night when we were gathering and counting how much money we had we found a letter, Jack put $12,000 in an savings account, it was lucky Troy knows Alex's signature like his own. We will be fine, and we would definitely come back if something bad happened, I just can't live in a house with my parents whom I know are disappointed in me. We will send pictures and cards and such, just please don't hate me as much as I know you do anyway._

_If the girls read this, tell them I'm sorry I won't be able to call them every night, and Taylor I hope you do as well as I know you can in the school project. Sharpay and Miley I'll miss going shopping with you guys but it gives me an excuse to drag Troy shopping more, a girl that left her friends needs comfort :) Kelsi I hope you finish that song you told me, and always keep it because one day me and Troy will be back and I will want to hear it._

_Tell the boys I will miss them loads. Everyone on the basketball team in fact. It will be weird not hearing whistles in the background when me and Troy kiss, actually it will be weird not having Chad interrupt us, I kind of got used to it. I will miss your hugs Chad, I'll miss dancing and laughing around with you Ryan. I'll miss your cookies Zeke. I'll miss you being an idiot yet smart at the same time Jason. We have many pictures from you all as memories._

_Thank you for letting me stay at your house so many times Lucille and Jack. It will be really strange waking up and not hearing your voices downstairs. I'll make sure Troy plays basketball all the time, although he promised to help me with our baby i made him promise to still play basketball, and Troy never breaks a promise. I have to stop writing, Troy and I have to get ready, there is no point calling the cops, or sending out a search party, you'll never find us, we're long gone, but we won't be gone forever._

_I love you all and thanks for all the support, we'll never forget you._

_Love from_

_Gabriella Montez x_

No one spoke. After Jack had finished the last few words the room was dead silent, Chad was glaring at David and Marie, who were looking down guiltily, Jack and Lucille were also looking at David and Marie, just not glaring, their eyes were filled with sadness, their babies were gone, and it didn't look like they were getting them back anytime soon.

* * *

Taylor shook her head, and looked at her boyfriend sat on the Bolton's sofa, still not believing it "They wouldn't leave, their our best friends, they would have told us... Or... Or they would have called when they left"

Chad sobbed again, the friends had all been told, and so far only Chad and Miley were in tears, the rest disagreed "Tay, they're gone. The letter are on that table, read them" Chad managed to say but immediately started crying again, and Miley started hugging him again.

"Troy can't drive, what if they hurt themselves?" Miley asked lifting her head, but putting it straight back down after finishing what she said.

Taylor just read the letters, already having read them once. There was no mistake. This was the truth. Their friends were gone.


End file.
